Your Wish Is My Command
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: [KakaIru] Iruka gets hit by a jutsu and is left unable to make a decision on his own. When someone to look after him is searched, Kakashi can’t flee fast enough. Poor him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your Wish Is My Command   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **slight spoilers for the events before the time-skip**.   
Status: Chapter 1 of 6   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

**A/N:**   
The idea for this has been flying in my head for quite some time by now, and now I finally found a little time for it. I hope that I'll be able to write more soon, but I'm moving at the moment, so no promises.   
**Nayru**

* * *

**Your Wish Is My Command**

by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 1

_'He watched her voluminous bosoms rise and fall with hungry eyes, watched her beautiful, pale thighs shiver as he slid his greedy hand over the smooth, luscious skin, watched her rose-like lips fall open slightly from the little pants she couldn't keep from escaping her hot, wet mouth. His impressive straining manhood pulsed enthusiastically within the confines of his pants and he felt his body shudder in anticipation when he bent down to lick her-'_

OOMPH!

Kakashi felt the air being knocked out of him when something impacted suddenly right into his chest and threw him on his back, his precious, _brand-new_ Icha Icha Paradise Volume 5 flying from his hand. The next thing he knew was him lying on his back on the dirty street and his novel nowhere in sight. Bad.

He looked at his chest to see whom he would have to kill in case his treasure was harmed and found a quite well-known orange weight there. "Yo, Naruto. I didn't know you and Jiraiya were ba-"

"Dammit, you idiot! Why do you stand around where people are- Kakashi-sensei?" The blond boy blinked at his former teacher, then rubbed his head. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"Because you have to learn that a shinobi always has to watch where he's going", Kakashi replied smoothly. Definitely not because he'd been too absorbed in his new book to take any notice of his surroundings. _Definitely_ not.

"You were just too lazy to step away", Naruto huffed. "If you were Iruka-sensei, I never would ha-" He broke off and the Jounin saw his eyes open wide. "Iruka-sensei!"

"What's with him?", Kakashi asked in feigned interest and shoved the boy from his chest rather roughly, then straightened up and went to pick up his book. He found it only slightly crumpled but otherwise unharmed. Phew…

"He's in the hospital!", Naruto exclaimed. "He was attacked in Tsunade-obachan's office!" He scrambled to his feet and made a step back. "I just wanted to go there", he shouted and ran.

Kakashi looked at the boy's retreating form and frowned. Iruka-sensei attacked? And in the Hokage's office furthermore? That had to mean that somehow the attacker had made it through the safety precautions, which meant six ANBU. He'd better go and investigate.

Putting his novel into his back pocket, Kakashi went to follow his former student.

-----

"Iruka-sensei!", Naruto shouted the moment he entered the hospital with Kakashi on his heels. "Iruka-sensei! Where are you?! Is everything alright?!"

"Silence!", a voice boomed suddenly, then its owner grabbed the boy by his jacket and lifted him up before he could run off somewhere. "Shut up, brat! Hear me?", Tsunade demanded.

"But Tsunade-obachan", Naruto whined. "I want to see Iruka-sensei and-"

"You shut up now!", the Sannin shouted and – to Naruto's and also Kakashi's greatest surprise – slammed her hand over the boy's mouth roughly.

"Mrph! Mrnl-mrgh!", Naruto… 'said'.

"What happened?", Kakashi asked, ignoring his former student's protests. If Tsunade was willing to treat Naruto like this, something bad had to have happened.

"Iruka-sensei was hit by a jutsu", Tsunade told him. "What are you doing here?"

"Was bored. Followed him." Kakashi pointed at his former student. "He said it happened in your office? How?"

"Yes." Tsunade sighed. "I'll tell you in a minute." She lifted the struggling boy in her grip up to her face. "Listen, brat. I want you to stay absolutely quiet, you hear me? I'm stressed enough without you yelling my ears off, so not a single word until I tell you otherwise. Understood?"

Naruto looked like he was about to protest, but then only nodded.

"Alright." The Sannin removed her hand from his mouth, then let him down to the ground again when he stayed silent.

"So, how did the attacker manage to come into your office?", Kakashi asked, still marvelling a little at witnessing a silent Naruto. Now he could say that he'd seen _everything._

"Didn't." Tsunade shook her head. "There was no attacker. The jutsu that hit Iruka-sensei was hidden in a scroll he opened."

"A jutsu in a scroll?" The Copy-nin frowned. "How did it pass the security precautions?"

"Yes, Tsunade-obachan, ho-", Naruto started, but then broke off and just fidgeted on his place.

"It was hidden in a highly confidential document from one of the village's elders. Those aren't searched." Tsunade sighed. "I shouldn't even have asked Iruka-sensei to open it, but I wanted to get done…"

"So…" Kakashi frowned. "Who is sent to find out where that jutsu really came from? Do you want me to-"

"We already know who cast the jutsu." Tsunade laughed humourlessly. "We already arrested the elder's son. That idiot didn't think of masking his chakra, so it was easy to find the culprit. He's with Ibiki right now, but it seems that he wanted to hit me with it to pursue some kind of coup or something…" She waved her hand dismissively. "That's for Ibiki to find out and-"

"What's with Iruka-sensei?!", Naruto interrupted her. "Tell me, Tsunade-obachan! Is he injured? Is he-" The boy broke off and his eyes widened. "Is he… is he dead?", he asked in a broken voice that Kakashi had never before heard from his former student.

"No, he isn't, Naruto", Tsunade said softly and ruffled his hair. "He's very much alive and not even injured. Not physically, that is…"

"What kind of jutsu was it?", Kakashi asked.

"One that affects the mind in a way that I wouldn't have been able to refuse a direct command for some hours", the Hokage answered. "I was supposed to have a meeting today with the man who attempted to hit me with the jutsu, he probably wanted me to do something for him."

"So Iruka-sensei's just a little dizzy right now and in some hours he'll be fine again?", Naruto asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry." Tsunade shook her head. "He is not."

"But you said-"

"I said that _I_ would have been affected for some hours only. The jutsu was designed to overcome _my_ amount of chakra and resistance. Iruka-sensei however…"

"He's got much less chakra than you", Kakashi finished. "How is his condition?"

"He's…" Tsunade sighed, and her eyes looked sadly from the Copy-nin to the blond boy in front of her. "He doesn't speak or react to me when I call his name. He's pretty much like… like an empty shell right now."

"No…", Naruto whispered, and Kakashi saw tears glistening in his eyes.

"Will the effects be permanent?", the Jounin asked, hoping that not. Seeing his beloved former teacher in such a state for the rest of his life would certainly break Naruto – and therefore maybe even make him lose control over what was inside him.

"I don't think so." The Sannin smiled gently at Naruto. "When he woke up earlier, he didn't even move, but now he does. There's a very good chance that he'll recover totally again."

"Can I see him?", Naruto asked softly.

"That's why I made you come here. It's a luck that the old pervert and you are in town just now. I hope that seeing you will help Iruka-sensei." Tsunade threw a glance at Kakashi. "Maybe even seeing you is good for him. You always seem to be able to make him… react to you."

"I'll do my very best." Kakashi shrugged. So what if the Chuunin and he didn't get along well? That had never bothered him, and if it was even useful now…

"Can I see him now?!", Naruto asked eagerly, jumping up and down in his excitement.

"Yes, you can." Tsunade nodded. "But no shouting and only go close to Iruka-sensei when you are completely sure that he's fine with it."

"Alright." Naruto nodded.

"Then let's go."

-----

"He's in here", Tsunade told her companions when they arrived at a door in a side wing of the hospital.

"Me first?", Naruto asked hopefully. "I mean, it's certainly better for Iruka-sensei to see me and be happy than to see Kakashi-sensei and get a headache, don't you think?"

"Brat", Kakashi murmured. "I don't get Iruka-sensei headaches." Although…

"You two are always fighting", Naruto grumbled. "I bet Iruka-sensei doesn't like that as much as he likes being with me and-"

"Would you please just go in, Naruto?", Tsunade sighed exhaustedly.

"Yes!" The boy hurried to open the door and went inside, Kakashi following on his heels. "Iruka-sensei?", Naruto asked softly.

Looking around the small hospital room, Kakashi took sight of a small window, a table and a bed in which the Chuunin was sitting. A short examination confirmed to him that Iruka wasn't physically harmed, but the look in his brown eyes was somehow distant.

"Iruka-sensei!", Naruto laughed. "Iruka-sensei, how do you feel?"

The Chuunin only continued to look at him blankly, no sign of recognition in his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei?", Naruto tried again, softer this time, but again he didn't receive an answer.

"He's like that since he woke up and started to move again", Tsunade said behind Kakashi. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm not even sure if he recognises you."

"It's alright." The blond boy sighed and made a small step forward that brought him to his former sensei's side. "As long as you're alright, Iruka-sensei." He smiled at the Chuunin. "And I know that Tsunade-obachan will get you fine again in no time."

Iruka just tilted his head to the side slightly and kept looking at his former student without moving. But then he slowly, hesitantly lifted his hand and placed it on the blond boy's head as if wanting to ruffle it. Naruto beamed happily but then Iruka just took his hand back and the Genin's face fell.

"Don't worry, Naruto", Tsunade said. "I will do my best and-" She stopped when the door opened and Ibiki motioned her to come outside. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't get Iruka-sensei too distressed while I'm gone, alright?" She ruffled Naruto's hair, then looked at Kakashi. "And you neither."

"Hrn." Kakashi shrugged.

"Iruka-sensei?", Naruto tried again when the door had closed behind the Sannin. "Iruka-sensei, it's me, Naruto. Can you remember me?"

Again, Iruka just looked at him, his face blank except for a slight confusion showing on his features. Kakashi found that he didn't like that look on the Chuunin's face. It made him look small and insecure and almost lost, and he knew from experience that Iruka was all but small and insecure. It wasn't right to see a man who normally was able to unleash imminent doom on a misbehaving child or Jounin so… so unlike himself.

"Iruka-sensei?", the Copy-nin said softly. "Iruka-sensei, Naruto and me are here to visit you."

The Chuunin showed no reaction.

Okay, then desperate measures. "Iruka-sensei, I lost my last mission report in a swamp and had to dig it out from under rotten leaves, and then I tried to dry it and maybe burned it a little. Or a lot. And then Pakkun slept on it. And he drools in his sleep." Kakashi smiled brightly under his mask. "But I have it here with me. Shall I give it to you now?" If that didn't get a reaction from the Chuunin, he didn't know what could.

Iruka kept looking at him blankly, but then he suddenly moved to stand up and approached the Jounin.

"Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi steeled himself for a Scolding From Hell.

Slowly, Iruka lifted his right hand and moved it towards the Copy-nin's face, then gently placed his index and middle finger on his masked lips. It took all of Kakashi's willpower not to bolt away to prevent getting unmasked, but Iruka just let his fingers touch his lips without moving.

"Maybe you should pull down your mask", Naruto suggested.

"Oh yes?", Kakashi snarled. "And why that?" It felt weird to feel fingers on his moving lips, but Iruka didn't seem to mind.

"Maybe the shock would heal Iruka-sensei." Naruto sniggered.

"Very funny." Kakashi snorted, startling Iruka a little with that. "Why don't you invite yourself to ramen and shock him with the bill then?"

"Yes!", Naruto shouted, making Iruka flinch and remove his fingers to turn around. "Iruka-sensei!", the boy said eagerly. "I want to go for ramen with you!"

Kakashi saw the Chuunin's back tense slightly at hearing that. Maybe Iruka did recognise what it meant to take Naruto for ramen still…

Without any argument, Iruka went towards the door, seemingly determined to get ramen as soon as possible.

"Iruka-sensei, stop!", Naruto yelled. "You have to dress first. You sure don't want to walk around in a hospital gown!"

The Chuunin stilled without moving a muscle, then turned around slowly to look at his former student.

"Where are your clothes?", Naruto asked but didn't receive an answer.

"Naruto, I don't think you should go for ramen with Iruka-sensei now", Kakashi said slowly. "He doesn't really seem to be ready for that yet." The look in the Chuunin's eyes was still confused, if not lost, and he didn't seem to be able to grasp what he wanted to do exactl-

"Stop!", Tsunade shouted suddenly, storming through the door. "Neither of you will say anything!"

"But Tsunade-obachan…" Naruto frowned. "Why don't you wan-"

"Stop!", the Sannin hissed. "Not that word!"

"What word?" Naruto's frown deepened. "'Wan-'"

Kakashi took that moment to quickly silence him with a hand over his mouth. "Why not?", he asked.

"Thank you." Tsunade sighed before she turned towards Iruka next to her. "Iruka-sensei", she said softly, "why don't you go back to your bed?" She gently took his arm and led him to sit down again.

"What's wrong?", Kakashi asked, struggling to keep Naruto in his grasp. Hell, that boy was getting strong.

"Ibiki found out more about the jutsu." Tsunade shook her head. "It really makes the victims unable to make a decision on their own when under the influence of another person. They will do whatever is demanded from them."

Kakashi nodded. "That's why. Naruto asked to go for ramen, and Iruka-sensei wasn't able to refuse even if he didn't wa-"

"Silence!" To his greatest surprise, Tsunade slammed her hand over his mouth. Kakashi blinked and noticed that even Naruto had stopped struggling.

"Listen." The Sannin sighed again and removed her hand. "If you give Iruka-sensei a command, he won't be able to refuse and will do what you demand from him. But…" She sighed again. "But if you use the word you almost said right now, he will just _have to_ do what you tell him to. And he won't remember afterwards."

"Won't remember?" Kakashi frowned. "Why not?"

"Wouldn't it be handy to make somebody do something for you and then have no memories about what it had been?"

"Right." Kakashi nodded. "So that's how the jutsu works. And how do we get it off of him?"

"There's no counter jutsu to cure it", Tsunade sighed.

"Not?", the Copy-nin gasped when Naruto bit his hand over his mouth.

"No." The Sannin sighed again. "But I guess that the effects should decrease and at last vanish in course of time. At least that's what the bastard who cast it told Ibiki."

"How sure was he?", Kakashi asked.

"Sure enough." Tsunade shrugged. "And it's not that we have any choice." She looked at Iruka who had been sitting quietly through the conversation. "We will have someone look after you for that time, Iruka-sensei. You won't be alone, don't worry."

Iruka just looked at her, then at Kakashi and Naruto. Then he again stood up and lifted his hand towards the Jounin's mouth slowly to place his first two fingers on his mouth.

"And what's that?", Tsunade asked, frowning.

"I don't know." Kakashi looked from her to Iruka, then released Naruto from his grip. "He also did that before you came here."

"Maybe he wonders how your face looks like", Naruto speculated.

"Wouldn't he then try to pull down the mask?", Kakashi asked back.

"True." Tsunade frowned. "But it seems that he's not afraid to be near you."

"Oh, how did you tell that?", Kakashi snorted. This situation was going on his nerves by now. It didn't feel exceptionally good to have another man's fingers on your lips, thank you very much.

"I'm a genius", the Sannin answered, completely unimpressed. "But that answers another question I had to deal with."

"What kind of?", Naruto asked, eyeing his two former senseis confusedly.

"Well, I need someone to look after Iruka-sensei. And since you have to leave with the old pervert in a couple of hours, Naruto, I was wondering who could take care of him. But now I think I found just the right person. Such a luck."

"No way." Kakashi took a step away from Iruka who frowned and looked at his fingers in confusion.

"But yes." Tsunade grinned. "Ibiki told me that Iruka-sensei will make decisions on his own whenever he has the impression that nobody wa- … that nobody expects anything from him. And who's better suited than 'I'm so not interested in anything'-Sharingan Kakashi?"

"No way." Kakashi shook his head warily. He was an elite shinobi, former ANBU! He couldn't just play babysitter for some Chuunin!

"Right!", Naruto exclaimed. "I will take care of Iruka-sensei!"

"You can't." Tsunade looked at him. "You have to leave and train with Jiraiya. We both know that."

"But… but I…" Naruto sighed. "But Kakashi-sensei always annoys Iruka-sensei."

"Well, he will behave." Tsunade grinned. "I declare this an A-rank mission, Hatake. You will take care of Iruka-sensei and make sure he's alright and nobody takes advantage of him. You will stay with him day and night, look after him and look bored enough to cause him to make decisions on his own until he'll have recovered. Understood?"

"But Tsunade-sama", Kakashi started. "I am-"

"You are a shinobi of Konoha and I am your Hokage. Understood, shinobi?"

Kakashi clenched his teeth. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

----- ----- -----

Why him?! For the nth time Kakashi shot an annoyed glance at the Chuunin sitting on the couch in front of him. Granted, there was nobody who was better suited for this – meaning nobody who could look bored better than him – but… this was so boring! Iruka hardly moved, and if he did, it was only to shift on the couch or to turn his head to look somewhere other than before.

"Iruka-sensei", Kakashi called and saw the Chuunin turn around to face him. "Iruka-sensei, how about you read a book?"

Iruka tilted his head to the side a little as if listening to a very quiet voice, but then only kept looking at the Jounin with a blank, slightly confused expression on his face. He looked almost cute like that, Kakashi had to give him that. Like a lost puppy in the rain.

"Or how about you eat something?", he asked, his annoyance growing.

Again, Iruka only looked at him, seemingly not able to process the question and answer accordingly.

"This is driving me nuts!", Kakashi growled. "_You_ are driving me nuts!" He saw the Chuunin flinch slightly at his tone but didn't care. "You know, one would think that having somebody at your command is nice and all, that I would have my personal slave for making my life heaven on earth and-" He broke off, then grinned when a thought hit him.

No memories afterwards, Tsunade had said…

From the corner of his eye, the Copy-nin saw Iruka shift a little on the couch, his face still showing mostly confusion and blankness, but now maybe also a slight trace of wariness.

"Iruka-sensei…", Kakashi purred and saw the Chuunin blink. "Iruka… I feel so stiff… I _want_ you to massage my neck. Would you do that?"

Iruka blinked once, then once again, then he stood up slowly and moved over to the Jounin until he stood behind his chair. He placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and started to knead the muscles gently but firmly.

Kakashi purred again. Jackpot.

-----

"That was a very delicious dinner, Iruka." Kakashi sighed and stretched his arms over his head. "I never knew you are such a good cook."

The Chuunin didn't answer, just sat opposite from him at the table and chewed on his last bite of food.

"What could we do now?", Kakashi mused. "Hmmm… what about I let you read my book a little to me? Or maybe run me a bath and wash my back? Or… I know." He grinned. "Iruka, I want you to give me a foot massage." This was definitely heaven.

Iruka looked up, then blinked, and then straightened up, the chopsticks he'd used for dinner falling from his hand.

"Let's go to the couch for that", Kakashi suggested and led the way, then settled down on one end and propped his feet up on the other. He saw Iruka follow him before the Chuunin gently lifted his feet and settled down with them on his lap.

"Oh, and Iruka?"

The Chuunin looked up at Kakashi and tilted his head, face completely blank.

"And I want you to-" The Copy-nin gasped and broke off at what he saw. Iruka's eyes – usually a deep brown and almost glowing from life – went dull and empty the moment the word 'want' left Kakashi's mouth. They became almost…

"Dead…", Kakashi whispered hoarsely, feeling his chest tighten at the sight before him. And it felt bad suddenly. Felt bad to see the usually so lively and joyful man in front of him so utterly lost and empty. And then he suddenly realised what he'd done to Iruka, and it felt even worse.

"Iruka…", the Jounin murmured while the Chuunin's eyes achingly slowly returned to normal again. "Iruka, I…" What had he done? He'd taken advantage of Iruka, had abused him when he hadn't been able to defend himself against it. He'd made Iruka an empty shell with his selfish demands.

Kakashi gasped and writhed with shame and disgust at himself. How could he?! He'd abused the trust given him, abused the power he had over Iruka, abused Iruka in one of the worst ways possible. He had-

When suddenly a gentle hand was placed on his, the Copy-nin took in a sharp breath and looked up to see two concerned brown eyes look at him and Iruka regard him with worry.

"Iruka…", Kakashi choked out. "Iruka, I'm so sorry. I did… what I did… I'm so sorry." He shook his head and closed his uncovered eye not to see the concern still in the Chuunin's eyes – concern that he didn't deserve. "I'm so sorry, Iruka… I had no right to force you to do all those things… I had… I'm so ashamed now, please believe me… I never… I… I'm so sorry… I never intended to-"

"-forgive you."

Kakashi gasped and opened his eye wide to look at Iruka. "Wh-what did you say?", he whispered. He had to have misheard that.

Iruka looked at him and tilted his head as if deep in thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Iruka", Kakashi murmured. "I promise that I will do all I can to make it up to you. I will-"

"I forgive you, Kakashi", Iruka said softly.

-----

"And you're sure that he talked earlier?" Tsunade eyed the Copy-nin doubtfully. "And on his own accord even?"

"I am!", Kakashi assured. "He talked to me." He turned around to the Chuunin he'd brought with him to the Hokage's office in a rush after hearing him say those wonderful, forgiving words. "Iruka, please t- Don't you wa- Would you like to tell Tsunade-sama that you talked to me earlier?"

Iruka only looked at him with a slightly confused expression on his face, but when Kakashi already wanted to turn around again, he suddenly smiled a tiny little smile, and it filled the Jounin with happiness.

"You see?!", he shouted. "You see that?! He's smiling!"

"I see that, no need to be so excited." Tsunade snorted. "But you said talking."

"He did!"

"Well, if he did, then that's a really good sign."

"He did!", Kakashi insisted. "He talked to me and-"

"Tsunade-sama, I talked to Kakashi earlier", Iruka said softly, making both Tsunade and the Copy-nin stare at him. Then the Chuunin made a little step towards the door and looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"Do… do you w- Would you like to go to your home again, Iruka?", Kakashi guessed. "Would you like me to bring you home again?"

Iruka tilted his head a little to his left side and frowned. Holding his breath in anticipation, Kakashi watched him chew on his lower lip a little until the Chuunin looked at him again after several moments.

"Yes, I would like you to bring me home again", Iruka told him softly.

"I will bring you there as soon as possible", the Jounin assured. "We just have to talk a little more with Tsunade-sama before that. Is that alright with you?"

Again, Iruka seemed to take his time to mull that over in his mind before he nodded.

"Fine. I will hurry, Iruka." Kakashi smiled at him.

"You two get along well suddenly?", Tsunade asked in obvious surprise.

"Yes, we do", Kakashi murmured. He knew he should tell her about what he'd done to Iruka, he really should. But somehow he was afraid that… He wasn't really sure why. He knew that he wasn't afraid of any punishment from her, but maybe he just didn't want to risk t-

"No problems?" The Sannin didn't sound convinced.

"None." The Copy-nin shook his head. He couldn't risk that Tsunade gave Iruka into someone else's care. Because he had to make sure that nobody ever took advantage of the gentle Chuunin again. He owed Iruka that for abusing him.

"And you didn't have any… incidents?"

"Hokage-sama?", Kakashi asked, a blank look on the visible part of his face but a stinging pain in his chest. But Iruka had already forgiven him, he reminded himself. And he couldn't risk to let him get hurt again, had to do everything he could to make himself worth the Chuunin's trust.

"Fine…" Tsunade still eyed him a little suspiciously. "It seems that Iruka-sensei has regained some of his ability to react to others again, even if it is a little hesitant and fragile still."

"How long do you think will it take for him to recover fully again?", Kakashi asked.

"Can't say." Tsunade shrugged. "But it's definitely a good sign. I think you should let him make as many decisions as possible in the next days so he gets used to it again. And you should also still leave him to entertain himself on his own, I think."

"Understood." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright." Tsunade nodded back. "And I wan-"

"SHH!", Kakashi silenced her hastily. "Not that word!" He looked worriedly at Iruka, but the Chuunin only smiled softly and threw another questioning look at the door. "Soon", Kakashi promised.

"Now", Tsunade corrected. "You can go now. But I w- I _will_ see you both every morning nine o'clock sharp for a check-up, understood?"

"We'll be there." The Copy-nin nodded and turned to take Iruka home.

"Oh, and Kakashi?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"If I hear that anybody took advantage of Iruka-sensei's condition in any way, let's say to play pranks on him or such, that somebody will be in very big trouble."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi bowed before he jutsued with Iruka out of the room. He wouldn't let anything happen to Iruka, neither from him again nor from anybody else. To make up to the Chuunin what he'd done to him.

----- ----- -----

"Iruka?", Kakashi called softly through the door to the Chuunin's bedroom, then winced when his back cramped again. He really had to bring over his futon if he wanted to stay in Iruka's apartment until the Chuunin would have recovered. That couch was nice to sit or nap on, but a full night's sleep… Never again.

"Iruka?", Kakashi asked again. "Iruka, if you're awake and up already, would you please come out so we can go to Tsunade-sama and-" He broke off when the door opened and the Chuunin stepped out into the living room, only in a sleeping shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Good morning", Kakashi greeted him and smiled under his mask. "How do you feel today, Iruka?"

Iruka didn't answer, just looked at him blankly.

"Iruka? Don't you feel good?"

Again no answer, not even the slightest reaction.

Kakashi had never formed the seals for his transportation jutsu faster.

-----

"You have to help him!", Kakashi exclaimed. "He's not talking anymore!"

"Calm down, brat", Tsunade grunted while she examined Iruka closely. "What did you do yesterday after you left here?"

"Nothing special. First I sat on the couch and read my book and Iruka looked out of the window. And then we talked a little, well, more I talked to him and told him stories about Naruto and he listened and smiled. And then he went to bed." Kakashi noticed that he had started pacing around Iruka and the Sannin in his worry. But what if his abuse of the Chuunin the former day had caused this? What if it was his fault? What if-

"Stop it!", Tsunade shouted. "You're driving me mad! Sit down, for hell's-" She broke off in surprise when Iruka suddenly sat down on the floor in front of her.

"What did you do?!", Kakashi yelled. "You can't demand things when he's around!" He hurried to look at the Chuunin's face, but to his greatest relief, the brown eyes were still full of life, only looking a little confused.

"Listen, brat! I won't let you tell me what to do in my own office!", Tsunade yelled.

"Well, I won't let you command him around!", Kakashi shot back.

"Oh, I really wonder how you'll stop me doing that!"

"Oh yeah?! I will-" Soft laughter stopped Kakashi mid-shout and he looked at Iruka. The Chuunin was still sitting on the floor, but now he was smiling and laughing while he tickled Ton-Ton's stomach and the pig squirmed happily on the floor in front of him. Kakashi felt a broad, silly grin of relief spread on his face.

Tsunade snorted. "Well, at least that problem seems to be gone then."

"Iruka?", Kakashi asked softly. "Iruka, how do you feel?"

The Chuunin turned his head to look up at him, then frowned deeply. "Hungry", he answered finally before he turned his attention towards the pig again.

"Honest", Tsunade observed. "I had that impression already yesterday."

"But as far as I know, Iruka's always honest." Kakashi frowned. He'd never heard anybody say that the Chuunin was dishonest in any way.

"But, as far as you know, would Iruka-sensei ever ask to leave while you and me are still talking? Or sit and play with Ton-Ton while it's obvious that we both would like to talk to him?"

"No." Kakashi's frown deepened while he thought about that and about Iruka's ability to still smile and bow when anybody else would already have lost their temper tenfold. "He's much too polite to do any of that. Normally."

"That's what I meant." Tsunade nodded. "It seems that the jutsu has not only taken away most of his free will but also his… inhibitions, you could say."

"I see…" The Copy-nin nodded and looked at Iruka who now was throwing a delightfully squealing Ton-Ton into the air to catch it afterwards and repeat the game.

"That shouldn't be bad." Tsunade shrugged. "Just make sure that he doesn't run around naked."

"You think he would do that?!", Kakashi gasped.

"Not likely." The Sannin shrugged again. "It doesn't seem that the jutsu's been that strong."

"I really hope so…" Trying to keep the Chuunin from going outside without clothes wasn't something Kakashi was particularly looking forward to. Especially because he knew that he would have to still work with Iruka after the effects of the jutsu would have worn off.

"Really?" Tsunade grinned. "He's quite an eye-candy. I wouldn't mind if-"

"What?!", Kakashi shouted in shock. "I will not-"

"Calm down, brat." Tsunade grinned. "I didn't say I would make him do that. Just that I wouldn't mind."

"Don't you dare", Kakashi growled. He'd promised that he wouldn't let anybody take advantage of Iruka, and that certainly included Hokages, too.

"Alright, no need to become violent. I was just joking."

"Very funny."

"Hrn", Tsunade snorted. "Calm down. It's not as if he did that this morning, now is it?"

"But why didn't he respond to me this morning?", Kakashi asked. "Now it seems that everything's fine again, or at least as fine as yesterday evening."

"I'm not sure." Tsunade scratched her chin. "I will have to let Ibiki investigate that, but maybe it's because Iruka-sensei slept during the night and his mind was more open to the effects of the jutsu. Maybe it somehow strengthened its effects during his sleep."

"But he has to sleep. I can't keep him awake for days."

"I know. It's lucky that the effects don't seem to have increased for long and that the progress Iruka-sensei made during the day came back quite quickly. Seems that it's just like being a little sleepy after waking up."

"So we can't prevent that?", Kakashi asked.

"Don't see how." Tsunade shrugged. "But that shouldn't be a problem, I think, so you two can as well go home now. Iruka-sensei?"

The Chuunin looked up from the floor where he was petting Ton-Ton, blinked and answered finally, "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"You can go home now."

A little moment of thinking. "With Kakashi?", Iruka asked then.

"I'll come with you", the Jounin assured and was rewarded with a little smile.

"Seems he likes being with you", Tsunade observed and shrugged. "I was actually afraid you two would kill each other, but oh well… Oh, and I want you t-"

"No!", Kakashi exclaimed, but saw that it was too late. Iruka's eyes had already become blank and empty at hearing the word.

"Oh." Tsunade looked at the Chuunin in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't wan- intend to do that."

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered and moved to crouch right next to him. "Iruka, everything's fine, okay? Everything's fine." He sighed in relief when the Chuunin's eyes finally became normal again.

"So that's how he reacts…" Tsunade scratched her chin. "Maybe you should try that once a day, preferably right after he wakes up. To see whether the jutsu is still affecting him. Would be the easiest way to find out when the effects are gone finally."

"Do I have to?", Kakashi asked sadly. "Is there no other way?"

"Not as far as I see." The Sannin shrugged. "But I had Jiraiya examine that jutsu yesterday and he found out that hearing the word shouldn't have any permanent damaging effect on the mind of the person hit by it, so it's not a big deal, I guess."

Yes, it was a big deal. But Kakashi didn't say anything.

----- ----- -----

Kakashi smiled gently while he watched Iruka sit on the broad sill of his living room window and look out into the evening. After the initial shock in the morning, the day had gone on rather well. He had not once slipped and said the word, and Iruka had been smiling quite often. And furthermore, the Chuunin had on his own accord read a book and rolled out the futon Kakashi had brought from his apartment. All in all, it had been a really good day.

When he saw Iruka move and turn around to him, Kakashi hastily buried his nose into his book again not to be caught looking. With a slightly surprised frown, he noticed that despite the fact that his Icha Icha Paradise was brand-new, he hadn't been thinking about it at all for most of the day. Weird…

Kakashi dismissed the thought when he heard Iruka move towards him, then felt him settle down beside him on the couch. The Chuunin seemed to hesitate a little, but then leaned over slightly and obviously tried to catch a glimpse at his book. Kakashi grinned.

"Iruka, would you like to read my book?", he asked.

"Yes", Iruka answered after a little hesitation, then he craned his neck even more before he frowned and pouted.

"I don't think you can read it from there", Kakashi observed, still grinning. He was really wondering whether the Chuunin would ask him to give him the book. He hoped so, for it would have been a very big step in the other's recovery to make such a request.

Iruka frowned deeper and pouted more, and then surprised the Copy-nin immensely when he moved closer until he was flush against his right side.

"I-Iruka", Kakashi murmured. "Are you sure that you wa- like this?"

"Yes", Iruka answered simply after a moment of thought.

Kakashi just nodded weakly and tried to focus on his book again. But he couldn't keep his mind on the words, as juicy as the page currently opened was. Iruka was close, very close, and he felt warm against his side, warm and entirely not unpleasant. Kakashi shook his head. He wasn't sure why he was thinking that at all. The Chuunin just wanted to read his book, nothing more. It wasn't as if Iruka wanted to be this close to-

Iruka gasped softly, startling him out of his thoughts. Kakashi looked up to see what was wrong and caught sight of the Chuunin's face flushed a bright red. He was just about to grin at that again when Iruka suddenly moved and hid his face against his right shoulder, the Chuunin's body half twisted towards him and his right arm coming to a rest around Kakashi's waist.

"Iru… ka?", the Copy-nin asked, holding his breath. There had to be something wrong with the Chuunin if he acted like this.

"Yes?", Iruka whispered after a moment but didn't lift his head.

"Why did you do that? I mean, why… why are you… why is your head on my shoulder?"

"Don't like that book", Iruka murmured and moved his face closer to the crook of his neck.

"Then…" Kakashi swallowed when the Chuunin's breath warmed the skin of his neck under the mask. "Then you could just go back to the window. Why don't you do that?"

"Like it here", Iruka told him softly and shifted until his face was hidden in the crook between his neck and right shoulder.

Kakashi froze completely and stayed immobile even after Iruka stood up some minutes later and went to sleep. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the loss of warmth.

----- ----- -----

* * *

**A/N:**   
I have incredibly much to do at the moment, I'm moving in a couple of days and many things else scream for attention. This will probably not leave much time to write, but I have a scheme for the story already, so don't worry. It will have six chapters, all about the length of this one at least if I can manage.   
The idea for this fic came to me when I read Halco's doujinshi 'Miracle Medicine'. Maybe that's just me or my law studies speaking, but I always had a really iffy feeling about it. Kakashi gives Iruka a drug which makes him comply to whatever is demanded of him, and then has sex with him. Well, I don't want to sound rash, but that's rape for me. But I don't want to start a discussion about that, I just tell you because that doujinshi is the reason why the story will develop the way it will. (If I find the time.)   
**Nayru**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Your Wish Is My Command   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **slight spoilers for the events before the time-skip**.   
Status: Chapter 2 of 6   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**Your Wish Is My Command**  
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 2

"Good morning, Iruka", Kakashi greeted the Chuunin the moment he emerged from his bedroom. "How do you feel today?"

"Tired, hungry and bored", Iruka told him after a long moment of contemplation.

"Oh, we can't let that happen, can we?" Kakashi grinned, happy to have something to delay what he was fearing to do and to distract him from the questions making his head spin since the last evening. "What about you take a shower now, we eat afterwards, and after we've been at the Hokage's we find something to entertain you?"

A soft frown, then, "Okay." Then Iruka turned towards the bathroom.

"Iruka?", Kakashi stopped him, then fidgeted on his place while the Chuunin waited for him to talk. "Iruka… what… what do you want for breakfast, lunch and dinner?", he choked out finally, his eyes to the floor.

Only silence answered, and the Jounin didn't have to look up to know that Iruka's eyes were empty again. He didn't want to see it.

-----

"Iruka, would you like jam or honey on your roll?", Kakashi asked, then held his breath in anticipation and didn't move a muscle not to influence the Chuunin's decision in any way.

For almost two minutes, Iruka just sat there, frowning and looking from the glasses in front of him to the Jounin and back. Then he finally said, "I would like… honey?"

"Perfect." Kakashi knew that it had been barely a decision and that he was grinning like a fool, but he couldn't care less.

-----

"I talked to Ibiki just now", Tsunade said. "He told me that our assumptions were right. The jutsu lowered Iruka-sensei's inhibitions immensely."

"Ah", Kakashi only murmured. He knew that already, had had a quite impressive demonstration the former evening.

"And there's something else." The Sannin sighed and looked at the Chuunin sitting on a chair and looking curiously at the many scrolls inside an open drawer of a cupboard next to him.

"What is it?", Kakashi asked, watching Iruka reach out towards the cupboard and then take his hand back again unsurely.

"Ibiki found out that the jutsu also decreases the ability to hide or withstand emotions. I'm afraid that Iruka-sensei will act very much on impulse in the next time and won't be able to hold back when a strong emotion is taking hold of him."

"And that means?" Now Iruka was reaching out again and ran a finger over a particularly colourful scroll.

"I guess he'll just… just act accordingly. Not hold back, you know." Tsunade shrugged. "When he's sad, he will show it, maybe even cry although he wouldn't if everything was alright with him. Or if he's angry, he'll probably shout and lose his temper." She grinned softly. "More than usual, I mean."

"Oh." Kakashi didn't even want to think about seeing Iruka cry. It was so much better to see him glance at Tsunade from the corner of his eye and bite his lip while he seemed to try to find out whether it was alright to take the scroll.

"But he should also show you quite clearly when he's happy. Like yesterday with Ton-Ton." Tsunade smiled. "If the whole situation wasn't such a mess, I would even say that it's nice to see him so carefree for a change."

"And… and if he likes something?", Kakashi asked carefully. "I mean, if he likes doing something, then would he say so? And… and mean it?"

"I guess." The Sannin shrugged. "That will certainly make it easier for you to find out what he likes to do."

Easier to find out. Kakashi bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing bitterly. Then he went over to Iruka and gently pried the scroll out of his curious fingers before the Chuunin could unroll more of its text than, 'Highly confidential – For the Hokage only'.

Iruka pouted deeply and only stopped when the Copy-nin promised him to get him beef ramen from Ichiraku's. For second breakfast. But when he saw Iruka smile, Kakashi found that he could cope with that.

----- ----- -----

"Iruka, what would you like to do now?", Kakashi asked while he threw away the empty takeout boxes.

Iruka frowned. Then he frowned more. And then he looked at the Jounin with an utterly confused expression.

"It's fine", Kakashi told him softly. "Don't worry, Iruka."

It should be enough that he did.

----- ----- -----

Iruka was sitting on the windowsill again, Kakashi observed while he futilely tried to read his book. The Chuunin's face showed an expression of content and peace, but also a little confusion, just like it always had done after he had started to take notice of his surroundings again. The Copy-nin would have liked to help him get rid of the confusion, but didn't know how and, furthermore, was too confused himself. He still couldn't grasp why Iruka had come so close the former day, had all but cuddled up against him. They didn't know each other at all, they had never been friends, had always gotten into fights. So why had the Chuunin said that he liked to be close to him the last day?

And why hadn't Kakashi wanted to disagree, to send him away?

It had felt weird, that much he knew. Weird to have a man so close to him. A man! If Iruka had been a woman, the Copy-nin could have told why he hadn't tried to push him off, but… but why hadn't he-

Kakashi jumped in surprise when suddenly the couch beside him dipped. He looked to his right to see Iruka sit beside him. The Chuunin looked back a little worriedly.

"Everything's fine, Iruka", Kakashi murmured hastily. "I was just thinking." About the Chuunin, about his nearness, his warmth.

"Good." Iruka smiled softly, then moved closer slowly.

"Iruka, do you think this is a good idea?", Kakashi asked hesitantly but didn't move to get away.

Iruka frowned a little. "Yes", he said simply before he moved next to the Jounin's right side and lifted his legs over his lap until they crossed the Copy-nin's. Then he squirmed a little until he could lean the left side of his chest against Kakashi's right and place his head on his shoulder before he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Iru… Iruka", Kakashi whispered breathlessly. "Iruka, why do you do this?"

"It feels nice", the Chuunin told him after a little hesitation. "Warm. Safe." He snuggled even closer. "And you smell good. Like fresh leaves."

Kakashi swallowed hard, then looked at the pages of his book without seeing a single word. He only noticed that Iruka had left him to go to bed some minutes later when he felt cold suddenly.

----- ----- -----

"It tastes weird."

"I'm sorry?" Kakashi looked up from cutting onions for lunch, almost nicking his finger in the process. He tried not to look too surprised at seeing Iruka speak on his own accord, but inwardly did a happy dance. A very manly, very Jounin-like happy dance.

"It tastes weird. That word, I mean." The Chuunin frowned.

"What word?" Careful now, he couldn't seem too interested in any particular fact of what Iruka was talking about, else he would risk to shatter this new, probably still fragile willingness to speak. It had taken Iruka almost a week to do so, so he had to be very, very careful. Although he really would like to know how a word could have a taste.

"That word. You know, the one I am not supposed to hear."

"And that tastes weird?", Kakashi asked, rather surprised that the Chuunin was aware of his condition.

"It's like… like something I taste, and I know what it is and how to call it, but I can't tell." Iruka frowned deeper. "Or something like that."

"Can you think the word?"

"I don't know. I know and can think of its meaning, and then describe it with other words, but I can't remember to have thought that particular word." The Chuunin sighed. "It's as if I have a black spot in my mind."

"When… when you looked at my book, did you read the word there?", Kakashi asked. 'Want' had to have been on the page opened. Hell, a word more often in Jiraiya's books was probably only 'di-'"

"I can't remember", Iruka whispered and sighed again. It sounded almost defeated and Kakashi cringed inwardly.

"It will be better soon", he assured, cursing whoever had invented that damn jutsu. It would have been bad enough if it had only affected Iruka in the way it did, but that he knew about that made everything even worse.

"I hope so. I don't like this… taste." Iruka looked at the Jounin's hands, then went to the kitchen counter and started to prepare the meat.

-----

"Are you finished with the vegetables?", Kakashi asked while he stirred the meat and onions in the pan.

"Yes." Iruka handed him a pot filled with various chopped vegetables.

"Thanks." Adding them to the meat, Kakashi kept stirring the food while he watched the Chuunin from the corner of his eye. Iruka seemed to be much better than the last days. During the preparation of the meal, he'd talked freely and moved without hesitation. It gave Kakashi hope that everything would really be alright again for him.

"Smells good." Iruka moved to stand beside him.

"We're a good team in the kitchen, don't you think?" Kakashi smiled. Iruka was a good cook with an extraordinary taste. He'd added spices to the food that the Jounin would never have thought of.

"M-hm." Iruka nodded, then suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

Kakashi jumped at the unexpected touch and let the spoon fall to the stove with a loud 'clank'. He hastily grabbed for it but missed and instead accidentally pressed the side of his hand against the hot pan. "Gah!"

"Kakashi!", Iruka gasped and yanked the Jounin's hand away from the stove and towards him. "You burned yourself!"

"That's nothing", Kakashi assured, blushing slightly. How embarrassing! He was a Jounin, for Konoha's sake! Jounin weren't supposed to jump like a scared rabbit at a touch and then miss a simple spoon just to burn their hands in the process.

"It's burned." Iruka dragged him by his hand towards the sink and let cold water run over the burn. "I'll get salve and-"

"That's not necessary." Kakashi took his hand out from under the stream although it started to hurt worse immediately after. But he was a Jounin, he had his pride, dammit! He didn't need to be pampered.

"But you have to-"

"Stop it, alright?!", Kakashi snapped. "I'm fine and-" He broke off when he saw that Iruka had frozen at his command.

"I'm sorry", the Chuunin murmured softly, sadly, and looked to the floor. "I just tried to help."

"That's… I…" Kakashi looked at his sad, hurt expression and felt bad, so very bad for snapping at him. "Look, I'm sorry", he sighed. "I didn't wa- intend to snap at you or order you around."

"It's fine", Iruka whispered, his voice giving away that it wasn't, and Kakashi knew that it wasn't.

"I'm sorry", he repeated. "Can I still ask you for that salve? And a plaster maybe?"

"In the first drawer", Iruka told him, pointing with his finger but still looking hurt.

"Here in the kitchen?", Kakashi asked while he opened the drawer and found the tube of salve and also a box of plasters after a short search.

"I burn myself often here." Without looking him in the eye, Iruka took the salve and opened it, then also took the Jounin's hand gently and applied the cool gel on the burn.

"Wow", Kakashi chuckled to cheer him up a little, "and here I thought I was the only clumsy shinobi in the village."

Iruka smiled softly while he gently massaged the salve into the burned skin. "I'm only a little clumsy. And only in the kitchen."

"I won't tell if you don't tell either", Kakashi offered, lowering his voice to a low whisper.

Iruka's smile brightened until it was a grin and he looked up. "Okay", he whispered back, covered the burn with a plaster, then held the Jounin's hand up for him to see. "Better?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you."

"Good." And then, to Kakashi's greatest surprise, Iruka lifted the hand to his face and tenderly kissed the plaster. "My mom always did that", he told the stunned Copy-nin. "Always made me feel better."

"Oh", was all the Jounin managed to get out while he stared at his hand. The burned skin still prickled and hurt, but somehow… somehow it wasn't that bad anymore.

----- ----- -----

One, two, three, four, five days, Kakashi counted. For five days he had sat on the couch every evening, and Iruka had come to sit so close to him for some time. And every time Kakashi had neither told him to leave nor known why he hadn't. And it was so frustrating, so confusing not to know what he wanted. All his life he had known that, so why not now? What was there about this Chuunin that his genius mind couldn't grasp? What was so special about him that he had these effects on-

"Kakashi?", Iruka's gentle voice interrupted his musings. "Don't you feel good? You're frowning."

"Hm?" Kakashi blinked. It was still a little surprising to hear the Chuunin talk so freely on his own since Iruka had only started to do it that day. "No, everything's fine, Iruka. I'm just… just thinking."

"You think a lot in the evenings." The Chuunin smiled softly. "Can't you find an answer?"

"Doesn't seem so." Kakashi forced a smile on his face. "But it's… it's nothing important", he lied.

"Okay." Iruka smiled again. Then he stood up from his chair and walked over to the couch.

Kakashi opened his mouth to tell him not to come over, not to sit close to him, not to confuse him anymore. He would tell Iruka to not come close at all anymore, that he didn't like it, that it wasn't right. And he probably should tell the Chuunin that he had to find someone else to take care of him.

When Iruka sat down beside him, Kakashi didn't say a word.

When the Chuunin wrapped his arms around him and threw his legs over his lap, then cuddled up against his side, the Jounin stayed silent.

When Iruka slowly lifted his head and looked him in his one visible eye, seemed to hesitate and then leaned his head forward very slowly, Kakashi didn't move a muscle.

When he felt lips on his masked ones, warm and gentle, Kakashi froze completely and didn't move until Iruka leaned back again, smiled softly and then left the room to go to bed.

----- ----- -----

"Good morning." A yawn.

"Good morning, Iruka." Kakashi hesitated. He would have to use the word again. And he could use it to find out what Iruka thought about him, why he had kissed him the last evening. "Iruka?"

"M-hm?" The Chuunin smiled at him.

"I… I wa- … I would like to know… I…" Kakashi sighed. "What do you want for breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

Iruka's smile vanished instantly to make room for blankness.

Kakashi closed his eyes and swallowed hard to get rid of the painful lump in his throat and chest. There was more than one way to abuse. And he wouldn't go any ever again.

-----

"Iruka?"

"M-hm?"

"Would you like jam or honey on your roll?"

"Mmmh…" Iruka frowned and it took several moments before he answered, "Neither. I would like cereals for breakfa- Kakashi? Is everything alright?"

"Yes!" The Jounin bounced up to get the box of cereals, a silly, happy, completely goofy smile under his mask.

----- ----- -----

"I'm still a little surprised that you two get along so well", Sakura said for about the hundredth time that afternoon.

"But. We. Do." Kakashi had to use all his self-control not to glare at his former student. Was it that unbelievable?

"Yes", he heard Iruka agree, and the thought of how much the Chuunin's condition had improved over the last days caused a small smile to curl the Copy-nin's masked lips. Iruka still was hesitant to make decisions on his own accord, but not only did he talk quite often by now, also did he take on activities he seemed to like, such as reading, cooking and even singing. The Jounin had been very surprised at first to hear the soft, gentle voice ring through the apartment, but by now he enjoyed hearing it more and more every time.

"I'm glad." Sakura smiled. "I always thought that it was a shame that you weren't friends."

"Such a luck then." Kakashi forced a smile. Friends… He was quite sure that he and Iruka had become friends. What he wasn't sure about at all was everything that went deeper than friendship.

"Naruto will be happy." The young kunoichi smiled even wider. "He was always complaining about how you were getting on Iruka-sensei's nerves all the time."

"Brat…", Kakashi murmured.

Iruka laughed softly. "Kakashi's not that bad." And as if to prove his point, he moved closer to the Copy-nin until he could snuggle up against his side.

"Oh", Sakura breathed and Kakashi could see her eyes go perfectly round.

"Iruka…", he whispered. "Maybe you shouldn't do that…"

"But I like it." Iruka tightened his hold around his waist and pouted.

"Kakashi-sensei…", Sakura started hesitantly. "Since when… what… why…"

"Some days. This. Because he likes it", Kakashi gave back harshly, wondering why he felt so defiant and even a little angry at her at the moment.

"I like this", Iruka whispered and snuggled even closer. "I like being with Kakashi."

The Jounin felt himself blush deeply under his mask, seeing Sakura do the same across the room. He cleared his throat. "So, Sakura… How's your education with Tsunade going?"

----- ----- -----

"Iruka, what would you like to do now?", Kakashi asked although he didn't have much hope to get an answer. Iruka was alright to make a decision between two or more things offered to him or when he saw what was possible, but a decision completely independent from any suggestions hadn't been in his reach again yet.

So, for a long time, Iruka only looked at him, frowning.

Kakashi sighed. "It's fi-"

"I would like to go outside", Iruka told him softly.

Kakashi stared. Then he stared more. That… tha- wha- wha-

"Can't we?" The Chuunin's voice sounded sad, disappointed.

"We… we…" Kakashi blinked. "We can!" He jumped up. Alright, out of the window would be best. And then over the roofs as fast as possible not to have anybody talk to Iruka, and then they would hopefully make it out of the village and into the forest without anybody seeing them and then-

"Where will you jutsu us?", Iruka asked.

"Jutsu?", Kakashi asked back, then groaned. "I'm so stupid!"

"You're nice." Iruka smiled warmly and stroked over his masked cheek. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"A… always", Kakashi murmured. Or at least he would try his best.

-----

Kakashi looked around worriedly. Where was Iruka?! He'd only lost sight of him between the trees for a second, and then he'd suddenly been nowhere to find anymore.

"Iruka!", the Jounin yelled, feeling himself starting to sweat from concern. What if somebody had found the Chuunin? And then taken him away? Or noticed his condition and seen the possibilities? What if somebody was-

"Gotcha!" And then suddenly something impacted in his side and threw him to the ground forcefully.

Kakashi gasped and whipped his head around from his position on the forest floor on his back to see what was lying on his chest and-

"Iruka!"

"Ha! I caught you!" The Chuunin grinned down on him, then hugged him and snuggled against his chest. "Now you're mine", he declared.

"I… that's…" Kakashi wasn't sure what to say to that. He wasn't even sure what to feel or think about it. Only that he would have to remember that keeping Iruka inside for a week resulted into a hyperactive, playful Chuunin.

"Again!" Iruka jumped up from his chest and ran off. "You won't be able to catch me!", he yelled back over his shoulder.

"In your dreams." Kakashi scrambled to his feet and sprinted after his prey.

-----

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" The Jounin looked up from his Icha Icha he'd pretended to read while he'd been watching Iruka, then smiled when he spotted a leaf still in the Chuunin's hair from their walk, more run through the forest. "What is it?"

"I…" Iruka bit his lower lip. "Naruto told me about your nin-dogs."

"Did he?" Kakashi put down his book and waited for more to come.

"Could… could you call them?", Iruka asked softly.

"Sure I can." Kakashi grinned, happy that the Chuunin had requested something on his own. "May I ask why?"

"I… I would like to get to know them. Naruto said they're nice."

"Well, they can be." Kakashi's grin broadened. "But all of them would be a little too much at once, I guess. What about I summon only Pakkun for a start? He can talk best."

"Please do so." Iruka smiled at him happily.

"Alright." Kakashi took out a kunai from his back pouch and pressed the blade against his thump until blood came, noticing Iruka flinch a little at that, then he formed the seals for the summoning jutsu and pressed his hand flat onto the couch table. Immediately, a cloud of smoke rose and the silhouette of his pug appeared.

"What is it, boss?", he asked and yawned. "Scared of your own apartment suddenl-" He broke off and frowned. "Not your apartment."

"Indeed", Kakashi gave back dryly. "Iruka's apartment." He looked up at the Chuunin looking at the pug curiously. "Iruka, this is Pakkun. Pakkun, this is Iruka. He wa- He asked to get to know you."

"Hey", Pakkun greeted. "Nice to meet you. You're that loud kid's former teacher, right?"

"That's right." Iruka smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, too, Pakkun."

"Then do you mind if I ask why you wan-"

"Pakkun!" Kakashi grabbed the pug before he could end his sentence. "Never say the word 'want' if Iruka listens to you, alright?", he whispered into his ear. "Never, that's very important. I'll explain later."

"Fine, fine, boss", Pakkun snorted. "And now let go of me, alright? I don't really like to be cuddled like some little girl's teddy bear."

"Fine", Kakashi growled and set him down again. He didn't really like to be compared to a little girl cuddling a teddy bear.

"You don't like to be touched?", Iruka asked softly, sounding a little disappointed. "I thought all dogs like to… to have their ears scratched or… or to be given belly-rubs."

"Well…" Pakkun tilted his head. "I don't really mind that, at least not if it's done well. But I highly doubt that that's the reason why the boss summoned me. Or why you wa- asked to see me."

"I… I…" Kakashi could see Iruka blush deeply. "But I…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, Pakkun. I guess I… I didn't understand that you're… you're not an ordinary dog. I'm sorry."

"Iruka", Kakashi called softly. "Iruka, why did you ask me to introduce you to Pakkun?"

"I thought I could… I thought I could…" Iruka whispered something, his voice too soft to be heard.

"Iruka." Kakashi smiled. "Tell us, will you?"

"I…" The Chuunin sighed. "I never had a pet, you know. My parents were always away on missions and I was too young to take care of one on my own, and when I was older…" He swallowed. "Then they weren't with me anymore. But when I remembered that you have dogs, I thought that I maybe could…" He looked away, blushing again. "I wondered how it is to…"

"Iruka, would you like to pet one of my dogs?", Kakashi asked, smiling softly. It was so very Iruka to be hesitant to ask for something so trivial, to be shy about it. It was endearing.

"Yes", Iruka breathed. "But it's alright. If Pakkun doesn't like that, I mean. I can understand that."

"I can summon another dog, I'm sure one of the others will be happy to get-"

"Would you like to feel my paw?", Pakkun interrupted. "It's very soft and bouncy."

-----

Kakashi wasn't sure how things had come to where they were now. At first, Iruka had hesitantly, shyly touched Pakkun's paw and assured that it was indeed very soft and bouncy. And then the Jounin hadn't wanted to believe his ears when the pug had asked to be scratched behind his ears. Pakkun hadn't even let him do that once he hadn't been a pup anymore! And then a belly-rub. A belly-rub! And, as if that hadn't been enough to turn his whole worldview upside down, Pakkun had happily played hide-and-seek with Iruka.

No, Kakashi wasn't jealous. After all, whom should he be jealous of? Iruka? Just for him being allowed to play with his dog? No way! And jealous of Pakkun? Just because he'd been cuddled and petted by Iruka? Why should he be jealous of that? Hu? It wasn't as if he wanted Iruka to cuddle with him, now was it?

Was it?

"This is nice", Iruka whispered softly. "So nice…" He yawned.

Kakashi looked down at the Chuunin's face, still a little flushed from his play with his dog, and couldn't help but smile softly. Iruka was lying on his back on the couch and had his head placed on the Copy-nin's upper thigh while Pakkun was lying on his stomach, obviously enjoying immensely how the Chuunin stroked his back. Kakashi found that he liked the picture.

"Am I too heavy?", Iruka asked, his voice thick from sleepiness.

"Not at all", Kakashi whispered back. The Chuunin was warm and having his head on his thigh felt a little… unusual, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Mmh…", Iruka sighed and then Kakashi watched him close his eyes. It didn't take long until his hand stopped stroking Pakkun's back and fell limply by his side.

"Iruka?", Kakashi asked softly but didn't get an answer apart from a sleepy grumble. "Why did you let him pet you?", he asked his pug instead. "You never let anybody do that." And Gai had once almost lost a finger when he'd tried to. That had been fun.

"Why do you let him lie on you?", Pakkun asked back. "You never let anybody do that. And I also never saw you stroke anybody's face."

"Hm?" Kakashi suddenly noticed that he'd absentmindedly stroked a stray strand of hair from Iruka's face and felt himself blush. "I… I…"

"He's nice." Pakkun carefully moved down from Iruka's stomach. "Smells nice, too. I wouldn't mind to have him around more often." And with a last look at the Copy-nin he was gone.

Kakashi looked down at the sleeping Chuunin next to him. What was so special about Iruka, he couldn't help but wonder. What was so special that he could even make the stoic Pakkun act like a little pup again? So special that he could even make the supposedly imperturbable Copy-nin not know what he was doing?

-----

Kakashi awoke with a rather nasty pain in his neck and at first didn't know where he was. He blinked and slowly turned his head, winced at the pain, then recognised Iruka's living room. Seemed as if he had fallen asleep on the couch. Sitting. And, a look to his thigh confirmed, with Iruka's head still on his lap. Heh.

"Hrnmph…", Iruka murmured in his sleep, frowning, before he rolled to his side. He scrunched up his nose, and Kakashi couldn't help but think that it had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Hrmmh… hnn… hnaa…" Iruka's nose scrunched even more. "Chuu!", he sneezed suddenly, and Kakashi immediately knew that he had been wrong earlier, because that had to be the cutest thing _ever._

"Hm?", the Chuunin questioned sleepily, blinking.

"Hey, sleepy", Kakashi whispered softly. "What about you go to bed now?"

"Bed?", Iruka murmured, still blinking, before he sat up slowly.

"Bed", Kakashi laughed. "I can understand that you felt like moving today after having been caged in here for more than a week, but maybe the twentieth round of hide-and-seek was a little much for our sleepy Chuunin? After running around in the forest for hours before that, hm?" He really didn't know why he was talking like that, he'd never done that before. But… it somehow seemed right at that moment. He blamed it on his own tiredness.

"Don' make fun of me", Iruka murmured, yawning. "Could have played with us."

"I don't think Pakkun would have ever again respected me if I had crawled on my fours under the table." Kakashi grinned at the memory.

"You're just too oh-_so_-mature." Iruka made a face and then even stuck out his tongue.

"Iruka-sensei", Kakashi gasped in faked shock. "And that from a responsible teacher!"

"Only when I'm at work." The Chuunin grinned.

"Ah, such indecency." Kakashi pressed the back of his right hand against his forehead and feigned indignation. "Shocking." He winced when his neck reminded him of his earlier sleeping position.

"Stiff neck?", Iruka asked sympathetically. "Turn around, I'll make it better."

"Oh, that's… you don't have to." Kakashi suddenly was painfully reminded of what he'd done to the Chuunin on their first day.

"I don't mind." Iruka sat up on his knees. "Come on, turn around."

"I better not." Kakashi shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I…" Here it was, the moment of truth. "You don't remember, but I… I made you massage my neck once. And cook dinner for me." Kakashi couldn't bring himself to look at the Chuunin next to him. "I'm sorry."

"You… made me? You mean, you used the word?"

"Yes", Kakashi breathed. "I regret it, really. I shouldn't have done that. I promise I will never again-"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I was stupid, egoistic. I didn't really think about it, didn't understand what I did to you, but when I did, I…"

"It's fine", Iruka whispered. "I forgave you already." His hands were placed on the Jounin's shoulders gently. "I didn't know what you did back then, but I could see that you were very sorry. That's why I forgave you."

"Thank you", Kakashi whispered softly. "I promise I will never again do something like that to you." He turned his head to look at Iruka while the Chuunin's warm hands did wonders to his aching neck.

"I know." The hands slowly moved from the Jounin's shoulders around his neck and met on his chest, Iruka embracing him from behind. "I know, Kakashi." He tilted his head and gave him a soft kiss on his masked lips. "I trust you."

Kakashi swallowed hard while he watched Iruka stand up and leave the room to go to bed. Trust. Trust was something he wasn't willing to give easily. But somehow, Iruka had already taken it from him.

----- ----- -----

"I'm back!", Kakashi announced when he entered Iruka's apartment with his arms full of groceries. "And I have a surprise for you." Perfectly ripe, unbelievably sweet and juicy, deep red cherries.

"What is it?" Iruka poked his head out from the bedroom.

"Can't tell you." Kakashi grinned. "Else it's no surprise." And no fun.

"What is it?" Iruka went towards him and followed into the kitchen.

"Sensei…" Kakashi shook his head. "A little more patience would be suitable for-"

"Don't care." Iruka took one of the bags from him with only a little bit of hesitance and a tiny look at the Jounin for consent, then stuck his nose inside. "I _like_ surprises."

Kakashi laughed. "You're rather nosy. But you won't find it in there." The Chuunin would if he would just look into the small paper bag right in front of his face, but he wouldn't tell him just that.

"Swap." Iruka exchanged the bag in his hands with the one Kakashi held, then went to taking out the groceries one by one. "Milk… miso paste… carrots… apples…", he murmured.

Kakashi watched him, grinning broadly. He would never have imagined that the supposedly stern and mature Iruka-sensei could have such a playful streak in him. But it certainly explained why every mini-shinobi in the village adored him so much.

It maybe even explained why Kakashi could hardly restrain himself from pouncing on the Chuunin and hugging him senseless.

"It's not in here", Iruka's voice woke him from his musings. "Unless you think you could surprise me with bread and cooking oil."

"It's not in there?", Kakashi asked innocently. "I wonder where it could be…" He slowly, obviously hid the other bag behind his back.

"Gimme?" Iruka's eyes were glued to the half-hidden bag and he held out his hands but his voice was a little unsure still.

"You already chose one of the bags", Kakashi reminded him.

"You tricked me. I… Gimme?" The Chuunin's eyes became bigger and looked at him pleadingly.

"Cry me a river." Although the eyes were quite impressive. But that Umino Jutsu of Breaking wasn't enough.

"Gimme?" A pout was added.

"Don't think so." But it was getting harder to resist.

"Gimme." The pout increased and the lower lip even quivered a little.

"Nope." Now that show was impressive, Kakashi had to give him that. Aaand there hadn't been a question this time. No, it had been a demand almost. Yes!

Iruka went from pouting to glaring. "Gimme or I… I…" He frowned. "Or I'll hide your dirty book."

"It's in my vest." But a good try. And an attempt at blackmail was so, so, _so_ much better than pleading!

"I'll oversalt the soup for dinner."

"I can get takeout." The book-thing definitely had been better.

Iruka growled softly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, but then suddenly grinned in what could only be described as a positively demonic way. "Gimme my treat or I'll wait until you're asleep and then shave your eyebrows, dye your hair turquoise and write 'I will never again deny Iruka a surprise' on your forehead."

"Yeah, sure", Kakashi snorted. But it was inventive.

"You think I can't do that?" Iruka arched an eyebrow. "Who do you think shaved Genma bold last year?"

"That was you?!" Kakashi stared at him. That prank was legendary. The Special Jounin had never been able to find out who had done it and neither how it had happened.

"I could do that with you, too, but that would be too easy." Iruka smirked and held out one of his hands. "Treat or turquoise."

Kakashi looked at him. That Chuunin had to be kidding, he couldn't really think that he was able to pull that stunt on him. Hell, he was Sharingan Kakashi, Copy-nin, master of a thousand jutsus! And Iruka was… was…

Looking reeeaaally confident and smug.

And Kakashi hated turquoise.

"I would have given it to you anyway", he told the smirking Chuunin and took the paper bag with the cherries out of the bigger bag.

"I know." Iruka took the treat, grinning. "But isn't it so much more fun this way?" He opened the bag and immediately smiled brightly. "Cherries! Thank you!" He put one in his mouth and munched on it happily.

"Hey!" Kakashi laughed, happy that they had finally reached a point where Iruka would demand something. "Leave some for me, will you?"

"Here." Iruka held one out for him, but then his smile faltered when he seemed to remember that the Jounin wore a mask. "Oh. Erm…"

"For dessert?", Kakashi suggested, knowing that Iruka was too considerate than to try to take a peek at his face.

"Okay." Iruka nodded and put the cherry back into the bag. "Miso soup with eggplants for dinner?"

"Perfect." Asking for something, blackmailing to get something, demanding something – so perfect. Everything went smooth.

-----

"Why do you wear that mask?"

Kakashi coughed on his mouthful of soup he'd just meant to swallow. He gasped when he finally managed to get air back into his lungs, then choked out, "Iruka… why did you ask that?" He was very happy that Iruka was willing to talk on his own again, but sometimes his lack of inhibitions was quite unsettling…

"I was wondering." The Chuunin shrugged and grinned – something he was doing more often with every passing day. And something that always made the Copy-nin's breath hitch, just because it looked like life, warmth and joy personified.

"I guess you're not the only one", Kakashi answered evasively. He didn't particularly enjoy talking just about that topic.

"You don't like to talk about it." Iruka nodded. "That's fine if you don't wa-" He broke off and frowned deeply.

"Iruka?", Kakashi asked worriedly.

"What did I say?" The Chuunin frowned, then grinned sheepishly. "I guess I forgot."

"It's fine, Iruka." The Copy-nin smiled in relief. In the last days, Iruka had tried to say the word 'want' a couple of times and always reacted like this. He wished the Chuunin would have been able to say it, but as long as trying didn't make his eyes look empty, it was good enough for him.

"So… for how long have you been wearing that mask then?", Iruka asked, throwing the Jounin into another coughing fit.

"Iruka, I… I don't really w- like to talk about it." Kakashi looked down at his hands. If his harsh answer had upset the Chuunin, he didn't want to see it.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kakashi."

"It's alright." The Jounin smiled reassuringly at him.

"That's good." Iruka smiled back, then he lifted his hand to touch Kakashi's masked lips with his first two fingers before he leaned forward slowly.

Kakashi froze. So far, Iruka had kissed him five times, always one kiss in the evening just before the Chuunin had gone to bed. This was new, and he wasn't quite sure how to react.

When he felt gentle lips on his masked ones and warm hands on his cheeks, Kakashi closed his eyes only on instinct and for the first time moved his lips against Iruka's. The thought of kissing a man still bothered him quite a lot, but then he just stopped thinking about it, and there were only soft lips, gentle hands and a pleasant warmth inside him left, and he sighed softly.

But when suddenly fingers slipped under the edge of his mask, Kakashi gave a shocked start, jumped back off his chair and pushed Iruka away from him without thinking. The Chuunin gasped before he swayed on his chair and fell backwards with it, hitting his head hard on the cold floor.

"Iruka!", Kakashi shouted in shock and hurried to his side. "Iruka, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! Iruka, I didn't mean to do that!" God, what had he done?

"It's… it's alright…", Iruka murmured and sat up slowly. When he touched the back of his head with his hand, he flinched.

"I'm so sorry, Iruka", Kakashi repeated. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Still not able to think much, he simply lifted the Chuunin from the floor and then up in his arms and carried him to his bed.

"Kakashi…" Iruka buried his head on the Jounin's chest, if a little hesitantly. "You don't have to carry me."

"Oh." Kakashi stopped beside the bed and blinked. "Right. Sorry." He hadn't thought at all, it seemed. He'd just been so worried about Iruka.

"But it's nice." The Chuunin laughed softly.

"That's… that's good." Kakashi smiled hesitantly, still deeply confused. "You should rest now, I think." He bent down and gently placed Iruka on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi", Iruka said softly. "I shouldn't have done that. I was… I was just wondering", he whispered.

"About how I look like?", Kakashi asked a little sadly. People always wondered about that. Just as if there wasn't anything else about him than his face.

"No", Iruka told him to his greatest surprise. "I was wondering for quite long already how it would feel to kiss you without that mask. I wouldn't have looked, but I would really like to know. Just touching your lips or kissing you through the mask doesn't tell me."

Kakashi looked into the Chuunin's honest, deep eyes which he just knew didn't hold any lie in them. He realised that it would have been the perfect moment to make a decision, to either leave the room, leave Iruka or to try to make this work. Whatever 'this' was.

"You're frowning again", Iruka said softly. "I wished I knew what it is that you think about so often."

"It's you", Kakashi answered without thinking about it. "You confuse me."

"I confuse you?" Iruka frowned. "Why?"

"Because… because you just go and do all these things", the Jounin voiced his confusion. "You just cuddle with me and kiss me and tell me all these things that are so confusing. And that although we barely know each other. Although we've done nothing but fighting before all of this happened. Although we're… although we're both men. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Iruka frowned deeply, seeming to think about it all. "I cuddle with you and kiss you because it feels good", he said finally. "And I think we know each other quite well by now, having lived with each other for more than a week. And that we're both men… does that matter?"

"Doesn't it?", Kakashi asked back. Shouldn't it?

"Not to me." Iruka shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because I like you. I don't care about more than that. Would be stupid."

Kakashi frowned, mulling that over. It sounded so clear, so easy the way Iruka said it, but life just wasn't easy, or was it? And this whole situation made everything even more complicated. What if everything changed again the moment Iruka was freed from the last effects of the jutsu? What if-

"I think you're thinking too much", Iruka whispered, startling the Jounin a little.

"Maybe you're not thinking enough about it. Maybe you're just taking everything too easy, thinking that it's fine just to jump onto the next person that happens alo-" Kakashi broke off hastily, flinching hard, when he realised what he'd said. "Iruka, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's alright", the Chuunin assured, but the look in his eyes gave away that the words had hurt him.

Kakashi just acted on impulse, just to make that hurt disappear from Iruka's eyes and also from within his own chest. He leaned forward and gently captured the Chuunin's lips with his masked ones, closing his eyes almost instantly and solely focusing on the kiss. Without noticing it completely, his arms wrapped themselves around Iruka's waist and drew him closer.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, Iruka", he whispered. "I didn't mean it, I swear. I'm so sorry that I said something like that. It's just so… so confusing and I… I…" Not finding the right words, Kakashi just settled for kissing Iruka again.

"Do you think you have to think about it more?", the Chuunin whispered after they broke the kiss.

"I don't know." Kakashi looked into his brown eyes. "I think. Is that alright?"

"M-hm." Iruka nodded and smiled at him.

----- ----- -----

"Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"Iruka, have…" Kakashi bit his lower lip under his mask. "You said yesterday that you don't care that we're both men. Have you been with a man before?" He hadn't been able to think about anything else than… this for the last two days. Whatever 'this' was.

"Yes." Iruka nodded, then turned his attention back to his book.

"Oh." Kakashi wasn't sure what to think now. On the one hand, it explained why the Chuunin was so open about their… possible relationship. On the other hand… on the other hand it made him… angry. And sad almost. But he couldn't grasp why. "Who was it?"

"Raidou", Iruka answered. "About two or three years ago."

"And… how was it?" Confusing? And still… still somehow nice and warm? But still so very confusing? Or maybe-

"Nice. I liked him a lot." Iruka frowned, then the look in his eyes became sad. "He left me for someone else."

"I'm sorry", Kakashi whispered, willing his voice not to shake from anger and hatred caused by the sad tone in the Chuunin's voice. How could that Raidou dare to hurt Iruka like that?! How could he-

"He told me some months ago that he regrets leaving me", Iruka whispered. "And that he would like me to come back to him."

"Why didn't you?", Kakashi asked.

"I… I already liked someone else back then." The Chuunin's voice was barely audible.

"Whom?"

"You."

"Me?", Kakashi asked incredulously. "But… but we didn't know each other at all back then."

"I know." Iruka shook his head. "I just… liked you."

Kakashi just nodded. He had never been able to understand how anybody could like him. He wasn't like Iruka, there was nothing likeable about him. The Chuunin was gentle and warm and friendly and lively and caring, he was perfectly likeable. Even Kakashi had started to like him quite a lot and-

Kakashi shook his head. He couldn't manage this on his own, he knew that. He desperately needed advice.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

* * *

**A/N:**   
I think this chapter is a little unorganised with all the jumps between the scenes, but I hope it wasn't too confusing for anybody other than Kakashi. ;-)   
**Nayru**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Your Wish Is My Command   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **slight spoilers for the events before the time-skip**.   
Status: Chapter 3 of 6   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**Your Wish Is My Command**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 3

"Hey, Obito, Sensei", Kakashi greeted softly and sat down in front of the Memorial Stone. "It's been a while, eh? Sorry. But I've been… busy." He turned his head around to where Iruka was sitting contently under a tree with a book. "I've… I've got somebody to take care of at the moment. He's… he…" He sighed.

"You know, Obito, I can see you laughing about me right now. I bet you're rolling on the floor and crying because you laugh so hard. Just look at me, famous Hatake Kakashi doesn't know what to do because a man keeps kissing him." The Jounin shook his head. "And Sensei, I can see you smile that soft, knowing smile of yours, that one you always smiled when I didn't understand life. Again." He chuckled softly.

"I can remember that mission, Sensei, that mission on which we lost Obito. I was angry afterwards, and sad and confused and… And you looked at me and said, 'Kakashi-kun, today life was cruel to you, don't you think? And unfair and hard?' And I just nodded and then threw that thing against the wall, I can't even remember what it was, just that it was blue. And you said, 'Life is like that sometimes, Kakashi-kun. Sometimes it's cruel and unfair and hard. But then there are other times when it apologises to you and gives you something in return, something to make you understand that living is worth accepting those cruel times.'" Kakashi sighed.

"Life's often been cruel and unfair and hard to me, Sensei. I know this sounds as if I was complaining, and maybe I am, but… but do you think that what happens right at the moment… do you think this is an apology? _The_ apology maybe? Could Iruka be life's apology to me? My reason why it's worth living still?" He closed his eyes.

"And if that really is the case… do you think that I deserve it? That I deserve him? I've made so many mistakes in my life. I could have saved Obito, and maybe even you, Sensei, if I had made different decisions. And maybe I could have kept Sasuke from abandoning the village if I had just behaved differently. And with these mistakes I made, Sensei… do I deserve an apology? Do I deserve a chance like this?" Kakashi gasped and hit the ground with his fists.

"See?! I can't even bring myself to accept it!", he growled. "I'm not even able to accept that there's somebody who's maybe able to be my reason to live! And why?! Just because he's a man! Just because of that! Iruka says it, that it doesn't matter, and I… I somehow know that it doesn't, but still… but still I…" Kakashi swallowed hard when the thoughts he'd tried to keep away from him so hard came crushing down on him suddenly.

"It's so easy to say that, isn't it?", he whispered. "So easy to blame the fact that we're both men. But the truth is… I'm afraid, Sensei. I'm afraid that I will be happy with him, that he will be my reason. I'm afraid because everything that was good in my life up till now ended before I even could understand how good it was. It all ended and everybody important to me died, and… and I don't want that again. I don't want him to leave me. I don't want Iruka to leave me. And most of all I don't want him to get hurt because of me. But how can I prevent that? Sensei? Obito? How can I-"

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei, is something wrong?", a high voice suddenly startled him out of his dark thoughts. He turned around and caught sight of Kurenai's Genin team standing around Iruka.

"What happened?", Kakashi shouted much too loudly, making the three kids jump in surprise, then hurriedly stood up and ran over to them and the Chuunin. When he could look into Iruka's eyes, he gasped and stumbled at the pain shooting through him suddenly.

"We… we didn't… we never…", the Inuzuka boy stammered, but the Jounin hardly heard him.

"Iruka", he whispered and took the Chuunin's hand in his. "Iruka, can you hear me? Everything's fine, Iruka, I'm with you now. Don't worry, okay?"

"Ka… kashi…", Iruka whispered, then blinked and his eyes became normal and lively again. "What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about." Kakashi smiled at him.

"We… w-we are s-s-sorry", the little Hyuuga girl said softly.

"It's alright." Kakashi forced another smile on his face, reminding himself that the kids probably hadn't known anything and for sure hadn't intended to harm their former teacher. "Just don't use a certain word when Iruka-sensei's around, alright?"

"What word?", the Inuzuka – Kiba, the Copy-nin remembered now – asked.

"It's…" Kakashi contemplated to take out his book and search the word in there to show them shortly, but then decided that Iruka probably wouldn't be very fond of that. "Go and ask Sakura about it, alright?"

"A-alright", the girl answered, but didn't look him in the eye.

Kakashi frowned and followed her gaze downwards to where he still held Iruka's hand. He hastily wanted to remove his hand at first, but then decided differently and instead tightened his hold.

The girl blinked, then blushed a little before she turned around and hastily followed her team-mates already walking away.

"Are you finished here?", Iruka asked softly.

"Not quite." Kakashi turned to look at him, looked at deep, brown eyes, a gentle smile and care, so much care practically emanating from the Chuunin. What if all the answers he searched for were right in front of him? What if he'd just not asked the right person for advice? And what if it wasn't his decision at all?

"Iruka?"

"Yes?"

"Iruka, do you… do you think that if somebody gives you an apology, more a… a wonderful, precious present, and you aren't sure if you deserve it… do you think that it's still alright to take it?"

Iruka frowned deeply. "That's a weird question."

"I know." The Copy-nin smiled softly. "Can you still tell me what you think about it?"

"I think…" Iruka chewed on his lower lip. "I think that maybe if you do your best to be worth the apology and the present and the trust given to you with it, then it's alright to take it. Is that what you thought of?"

Kakashi smiled. "That's… I was hoping you would say something like that." He stood up. "Please come now", he said and dragged the Chuunin after him towards the Memorial Stone.

"Sensei. Obito." Kakashi looked from the black stone to Iruka beside him. "Please help me. I know I need all the help I can get for this. I don't w- I can't lose this. I need this to work."

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered, "Kakashi, what do you mean?"

"I thought enough now", the Jounin answered, then embraced him and formed the seals for the transportation jutsu behind his back. "And you were right, I was thinking too much", he whispered when they arrived in the Chuunin's apartment before he slowly, a little hesitantly still pulled his mask down, then leaned forward to kiss Iruka's lips.

Kissing Iruka without his mask felt better than anything he could remember having experienced so far, Kakashi noticed. The Chuunin's lips were soft on his, warm and gentle, and while kissing him, the Copy-nin could forget about everything else and just feel something like liquid, warm happiness pool inside him.

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered against his lips, his eyes closed. "Kakashi…"

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered back and embraced the Chuunin tighter before he kissed him once again. Mmmh…

"Kakashi, can we sit down?", Iruka whispered afterwards.

"Yes." The Copy-nin kissed him again. Mmmmmh…

"Where's the couch?"

"Other side of the door. But the bedroom and your bed are right behind you." Kakashi smiled. "Can't you see where we are suddenly?" Maybe the Chuunin would like to be carried?

"Can't open my eyes." Iruka nuzzled his face under his chin. "You said you don't like people to see you."

"Oh." Kakashi's eyes widened. "But… but that was before… I mean… I mean you can now." He swallowed. The last person he'd willingly shown his face to had been his sensei, more than fourteen years ago. But… but he wanted this. He wanted to show Iruka that he was willing to do anything to be worth him.

"Really?", Iruka asked and tilted his head up but kept his eyes closed.

"It's alright." The Jounin took a deep breath. When Iruka opened his eyes slowly, he almost closed his own.

"You look good", the Chuunin observed before he kissed him once again. "And your lips feel even better than I always imagined. Sit down now?"

"I… y-yes." Kakashi sat down on the bed a little confusedly. Whatever reaction he had expected, this hadn't been it.

"This hurt", Iruka whispered and traced the scar running from under his hitai-ate over his left cheek. Then he leaned forward and kissed it.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "But it's old."

"You mean I can't kiss it better anymore?" Iruka grinned.

"You could try." Kakashi grinned back. He didn't know why, but suddenly everything had become easy with the Chuunin. Better even. Much better. Maybe this could really work, maybe Iruka could really be his reason to start living again instead of just existing.

Iruka crawled up on the bed and lay down, motioning the Jounin to lie beside him. When Kakashi did as wished, the Chuunin kissed his scar once again before he snuggled up on his left side.

"It's weird…", Kakashi whispered after a while, only half noticing that the words left his mouth. Weird, but not unpleasant, not at all.

"What's weird?", Iruka asked softly and nuzzled his throat with his nose.

"It's still a little weird to lie here and cuddle with a man… and with you furthermore… I would never have imagined that some weeks ago." And it felt unusual to have someone important again, to allow someone to become important, precious to him again. He would have to get used to that.

"Oh", Iruka breathed, and Kakashi could feel him first freeze, then tense beside him. "Then why do you do this if you hate me?", the Chuunin whispered, his voice barely audible.

"No!", Kakashi gasped in shock. "No, Iruka, I don't hate you."

"But do you hate being here with me?", Iruka asked and curled up in himself, his fingers digging into the cloth of the Jounin's shirt. "And only do this to make me feel better?"

"I don't hate being here with you, Iruka", Kakashi told him softly and shifted until he lay on his left side facing him. He saw that the Chuunin had almost curled into a ball.

"But you said that it's weird, most of all with me", Iruka whispered. "If it feels weird, then you can't like it, and if you don't like it, then you maybe even hate it, and then you only do it bec-"

"But I don't hate it." Kakashi moved his left hand to stroke over the Chuunin's back reassuringly. "It just feels a little… unusual for me still to do this with a man instead of a woman, you know? And I would never have thought that you and me would… would do this one day. But only because we were arguing and fighting so often before all of this happened."

"Oh." Iruka relaxed a little. "Then you don't hate me? And don't hate being with me?"

"No, I don't."

"Then you… like it? And decided to be with me because you like it?"

Kakashi smiled. He didn't have to think about that anymore. "Yes, I like it, Iruka. It just feels… different."

"And you like me?", Iruka asked softly. "Do you like me, Kakashi?"

"Yes", Kakashi whispered.

"Good." The Chuunin lifted his head and smiled at him before he cuddled up against him again. "Good…" He yawned.

"Iruka?", Kakashi asked after a while that had him fidgeting in indecision whether to ask or not.

"Hmmm?", Iruka sighed, then yawned again.

"Do… do you like me?", the Copy-nin whispered.

"Mmmmh…" Iruka yawned again and cuddled even closer. "Very much… very, very much…"

Kakashi lay beside him, wide awake, even after the Chuunin's breathing had evened out and he'd fallen asleep, wondering how it was possible for the answer he'd known would come for sure to still cause this much relief inside him. But he wanted to feel this relief, to feel these sensations deep inside himself every day from now on. He wanted Iruka to stay with him, and he would do _anything_ to assure that.

----- ----- -----

"You can't do that!", Kakashi shouted.

"I can't?", Tsunade hissed back angrily. "And what makes you think that your Hokage can't assign you a mission? It's my damn job to tell you what to do to do your damn job."

"But… but I already have a mission", Kakashi argued. "I take care of Iruka." He should have known that being called without Iruka would mean trouble, he should have known that. His life never went smooth.

"I will have somebody substitute for you while you're gone. This mission is urgent and it requires your abilities."

"You can't do that! We're… I… He's already used to me! It will hinder his recovery process if-"

"Listen, brat", the Sannin growled. "I am the medic of the two of us, understand? And you can be sure that I know what's best for my patients."

"But Iruka-"

"He will get along just as well with somebody else. And you will take that mission, do you hear me, _shinobi?!_"

" I… Yes, Hokage-sama", Kakashi forced out through gritted teeth. "I will leave immediately after I will have told Iruka that-"

"You will leave immediately, period." Tsunade glared at him. "I will inform Iruka-sensei."

"But-"

"Leave!"

"Yes… Hokage… sama…" Kakashi balled his hands to fists outrageously. He knew perfectly well that it wasn't right to blame the Sannin for separating him from Iruka, knew perfectly well that it was just his bad luck again. But damn, couldn't that woman see underneath the underneath?!

-----

"I'm back, Hokage-sama." Kakashi threw a bloody bag onto her desk, hearing its contents impact on the wood with a satisfying 'thump'. "And I brought you a souvenir."

"Hatake!", Tsunade shouted, looking wide-eyed at the bloody cloth staining her papers on the desk. "What's that?"

"You said you wanted his head", the Copy-nin told her coldly. "I'm shinobi. I always follow my orders." Especially if he was pissed and deprived of a certain kind of warmth.

"You… you… Say that's not true!"

"How's Iruka?", Kakashi just asked. The Chuunin had been the only thing he had been able to think of outside of fights. He'd even dreamed of him – of his voice and his face on good nights and of losing him because he couldn't be with him on bad ones.

"He's fine!", Tsunade spat. "He's perfect without you! He's making progress every day, if a little slow."

"A little slow? Why?", Kakashi asked worriedly.

"God, don't over-exaggerate it, brat! Everything's fine with him! Raidou takes good ca-"

Kakashi didn't hear more when he jumped out of the window and sprinted over the roofs towards Iruka's apartment.

Raidou!

-----

Panting a little from almost pushing his already exhausted body too much, Kakashi silently entered the Chuunin's apartment through the window of his living room, his chakra masked. He glanced around and caught side of his enemy sitting on the couch, seemingly asleep. The Copy-nin slowly inched closer and drew a kunai out of his weapon pouch, then held it onto his opponent's throat, his other hand over his mouth.

"Wake up!", Kakashi hissed.

"Hm?", Raidou questioned sleepily, then woke with a start, his hands flying to his weapon pouch.

"Don't you dare move!", Kakashi growled. "And no shouting, understand?" He lifted his hand from the other's mouth.

"Kakashi-san?", Raidou asked in surprise. "What are you-"

"What did you do with him?", the Copy-nin interrupted him. "Where is he?"

"Iruka?", Raidou guessed. "He's in his bedroom, folding laundry, I think. But why are you-"

"What did you do to him while I was gone?"

"What… I didn't do anything to him."

"Did you touch him?!", Kakashi growled.

"I… what… No."

"Did you try?!"

"No! Kakashi-san, what-" Raidou broke off suddenly and gasped.

"What?!"

"So it's true…" The scarred Jounin grinned despite the blade on his throat.

"What?", Kakashi hissed.

"You fell for him." Raidou shook his head, but stopped immediately when he cut himself slightly. "Hey, you can calm down now. I won't try to take him from you."

"Sure", Kakashi snorted. "I know what you said to him. I know that you want him back." But Iruka was his now, _his._

"And you think I would take advantage of him while he's like this?" Raidou sighed. "Kakashi-san, I'm not a monster. I would never hurt Iruka."

"Don't you dare", the Copy-nin hissed but removed the blade slowly. "What happened while I was gone?"

"I took care of him, nothing more", Raidou assured. "I just came over and looked after him, went shopping for him and kept him company and such. I didn't even sleep here. And I swear I didn't touch him."

"You better not." Kakashi went through the room and sat down on a chair opposite to the other Jounin, still glaring heatedly. If that Raidou had touched Iruka…

"I didn't. And I didn't try to take him from you either." Raidou smiled and shook his head. "I don't think I could have, even if I had tried. He's completely head over heels for you, you know."

Kakashi just snorted, but the words did make him feel warmer inside than he had for days.

"When I first came here and told him that you had to leave on a mission, I almost expected him to cry, so sad did he look", Raidou said softly. "And then he asked if you would come back to him. I said that you would, but I'm not sure if he believed me." He shook his head. "And in the following days, he talked less and less. He almost always sat on the windowsill over there and looked out, no matter if it was night or day. I guess he was waiting for you."

Kakashi looked at his hands, guilt burning inside him. He hadn't wanted Iruka to be sad because of him. He hadn't wanted to go on that mission, but he had had to go.

"He will be happy that you're back finally", he heard the other Jounin say.

Kakashi nodded. "I know." He would do everything he could to apologise for having made Iruka unhappy. He would make Iruka smile all day now and-

"You have to make him happy."

The Copy-nin looked up at the sudden harsh tone in the other's voice. "What?"

"Listen, Kakashi-san." Raidou looked at him seriously. "Iruka's probably the best person you'll ever meet. You know that and I know that, and believe me, there are many others knowing that. And just in case we get to know that somebody hurt Iruka in any way… let's say it won't be pretty."

"Are you trying to threaten me?", Kakashi asked, his voice a dangerous whisper.

"I'm not _trying_", Raidou gave back, unimpressed. "I _am_ threatening you. Hurt Iruka and you will have to face the consequences, Copy-nin or not." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Kakashi-san, I was stupid to let go of Iruka once, and I know that I hurt him with it. But that doesn't mean that I'm stupid enough to allow anybody else to make him sad. I will not let that happen, do you understand?"

Kakashi looked at him for a while, trying to decide whether he should laugh about the ridiculousness of the situation or be angry at the other Jounin for assuming he would hurt Iruka intentionally. Another look at Raidou's serious face convinced him to laugh softly.

"You don't have to worry, Raidou-san." Kakashi shook his head. "I'm supposed to be a genius. I can see when there's something impossibly good offered to me."

Raidou first only looked at him, but then the scarred Jounin smiled softly. "Yes", he sighed. "You see it." He shook his head and sighed again. "I wished I did."

"You left him", Kakashi reminded him harshly. "You hurt him." And nobody was allowed to do that, never, nobody was-

"I know." Raidou smiled sadly. "I was so stupid. So… so insecure."

"Insecure?!", Kakashi asked incredulously. But stupid – yes, definitely.

"I… I was…" Raidou took a deep breath. "When I first met Iruka… it was his birthday party, he had just turned twenty-two, and Anko dragged me with her and introduced us. I immediately thought that he was… nice. Pleasant. And then…" A snort. "Well, you probably know that, Kakashi-san. There was alcohol, and suddenly I had a rather… enthusiastic Chuunin on my lap, kissing the living dayl-"

"Yes." Kakashi glared. He so didn't want to hear that.

"Ah, right. Sorry." Raidou scratched his head sheepishly. "However. Nothing happened apart from kissing, and the next morning, Iruka asked me, 'What do you want now?' Just that. And I… I thought, what the hell, he's nice, cute and that all, little bit young maybe, but overall fun. And thus I asked him to date me." He shrugged. "Went fine, everything. He worried himself sick whenever I went out on missions and I felt wanted. He smiled when I came back and I felt better, no matter what had happened before."

"But still you left him for someone else", Kakashi growled.

"I told him that, didn't I?" Raidou smiled sadly. "We'd been dating for three months already when I noticed that I had… changed. I came back to the village and had to see him. Not wanted to see him but _had to_. I had to see him happy, had to make him smile, had to see him every day, had to have him around as often as possible, and that… it frightened me."

"It frightened you?!" Kakashi stared. What was frightening about that?!

"It frightened me. I… I realised that somewhere, somehow, Iruka had started to become everything for me. That young, innocent, cute little Chuunin I had thought was smitten for me in some kind of puppy love was on his best way to become the center of my life. And I, who I was older and therefore supposedly more mature, was frightened to my bones, so frightened that I lied to him, told him I had found someone else to run away from him and hide in my apartment for the next week."

"You… you…" Kakashi wasn't sure whether he should laugh or yell, or maybe even cry.

"I was so stupid." Raidou swallowed hard. "I was so insecure about myself that I wasn't sure if I could accept to live for him. I didn't see that in return, he would have lived for me, that he some day had decided that he was willing to let me become everything for him. And now…" He sighed. "And now it's too late. Now he chose to give you the chance to become everything for him."

Kakashi looked down at his hands. Being everything for Iruka, the center of the Chuunin's life… He found that he wanted that, that somehow Iruka had brought him to want to be that, to have to be that. But the thought didn't frighten him but… but made him feel determined, warm, tingling all over, and so many more things at once.

"Promise me not to hurt him?", Raidou asked softly, almost pleaded. "The last days, he… he only ever smiled when he talked about you. And his eyes, they were glowing whenever he thought of you. I can't remember ever having seen him look at me like that, so… Kakashi-san? Promise me to never hurt Iruka?"

"I… I promise", the Copy-nin whispered hoarsely.

"Good. Good." Raidou smiled softly. "I think we-" He broke off and turned around when the door to the bedroom opened.

Kakashi immediately jumped up from his chair when he saw Iruka enter the room, a huge pile of folded laundry in his arms. The Chuunin didn't look their way, just moved towards a cupboard and carefully put away some sheets. His face was almost blank and sad while doing that, and the sight hurt in the Copy-nin's chest.

"Iruka", he whispered softly. "Iruka, I'm back."

Iruka lifted his head slowly until he looked at him, then he blinked. Once. Twice. Suddenly, the Chuunin gasped and let the rest of the laundry fall from his hands.

"Iruka." Kakashi smiled softly. "Iruka, I'm back from my mission. I will stay with you again if you wa- would like me to."

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered, then he suddenly ran through the room and threw himself into the Jounin's arms, wrapping his own around his neck. "Kakashi", he repeated, "Kakashi."

"Iruka", Kakashi murmured back and buried his face into the other's neck, inhaling his familiar, soothing scent deeply. "I missed you."

"I… I missed you." The Chuunin tightened his hold. "I thought… I thought you wouldn't come back to me." He gasped softly and buried his head against the Copy-nin's chest, his body shaking.

"Shh", Kakashi tried to soothe him while he felt every muffled gasp hurt in his chest. "Everything's fine. It needs more than some missing nins to kill me."

"But I- I- I was af-fraid that you c-could be killed", Iruka sobbed softly against his chest. "And I also th-thought that… that when you- you- you come b-back, you m-maybe wouldn't come b-b-back to m-me afterw-wards."

"But why shouldn't I?" Now that he had somebody waiting for him? Somebody who was everything for him?

"Bec-cause you didn't s-say goodbye. You didn't tell me that y-you would come back. And they s-sent Raidou to lo-lo-look after m-me. I th-thought you- you didn't r-really l-like me and didn't int-tend t-to come b-back to m-me. Because y-you d-didn't say g-g-goodbye." Iruka tightened his hold. "A-a-and m-my pa-parents didn't say g-goodbye either. For th-the only t-time when… when… when they d-didn't c-c-come back…"

"Oh, Iruka." Kakashi hugged him tighter. "I'm so sorry. I wa- I wished I could have said goodbye to you and told you that I would come back to you, but I couldn't. Tsunade-sa- The mission was urgent."

"M-hm." The Chuunin nodded against his chest, still shaking but slowly calming down. "R-Raidou said so, too. Bu-but still…"

"I'm sorry." Kakashi moved his head and placed a soft masked kiss on the Chuunin's temple. "I promise I will never leave again without saying goodbye to you."

"And… and come back to me?", Iruka whispered.

"Yes." The Copy-nin smiled. "And I will promise you to do my best to come back to you every time." He looked up when the apartment door opened, but only saw Raidou wave at him before the Jounin left and closed the door again.

"Please…" Iruka tilted his head up and kissed his masked lips. "Please come back to me."

"I will", Kakashi whispered and kissed him back. "I promise." He had to. And he wanted that.

----- ----- -----

"Greetings to you, Honourable Former Teacher of my Beloved Students!"

Kakashi flinched. Perfect. Just what he needed for a nice, calm Sunday afternoon with Iruka. He slowly shook most of the water and soap from his hands before he pulled up his mask, opened a cupboard and took three more kitchen sponges out, then soaked them in the sink. Calmly, he continued to clean the dishes then while pondering and calculating angles from his position to his self-declared rival's. Then he made a half-step to the left and nodded to himself.

"Good afternoon, Gai-sensei", he heard Iruka through the open door to the living room. "How are you today?"

"I am in the Springtime of my Youth!", the Green Beast declared, and Kakashi knew he was missing a good-guy pose. Poor him.

"That's good to hear." How Iruka could keep a straight voice to that was completely beyond the Copy-nin.

"I heard that my Honoured Eternal Rival is with you, Iruka-sensei!", Gai continued. "Is that true?!"

"It is. Kakashi's in the kitchen."

"That is marvellous! I wan-"

_Phlatsh!_

Two gasps.

"Gai, did you talk to Tsunade-sama lately?", Kakashi asked calmly while he took a new sponge to resume his cleaning.

"My Eternal Rival!", Gai exclaimed. "How can you use such Dishonourable Methods as to throw something at me from a hidden position?!"

"I didn't w- like to water the floor by carrying it", Kakashi declared. "Did you talk to Tsunade-sama lately?"

"To our Honoured Hokage?! Why do you wa-"

_Splutsh!_

"Gai, please come in here." Aaand a new sponge. Maybe he should get more? Or try to let the next one rebound from a wall? That would be fun.

"My Eternal Rival! I am shocked! How can you-"

"Come here, Gai." Now or there would be a third Incredible Flying Sponge of Chuunin Protection.

"You will explain this to me, my Rival!", the Green Beast declared while he entered the kitchen, rather sodden. "Such Unacceptable Behaviour for a Noble Shinobi!"

"Gai."

"Yes, my Rival?!"

"Gai, did you hear what happened to Iruka-sensei?"

"Something happened to Iruka-sensei?! Do you mean some Mean Villain dared to harm the former teacher of my Beloved Students?! I will-" Gai frowned. "Now I remember!", he declared then. "You are talking about the Filthy and Dishonourable Attack on the Gentle and Faithful Iruka-sensei! I have never seen such a-"

"Yes, you're perfectly right, Gai", Kakashi interrupted. "And then you probably know that there's a certain word that he's not to hear, right?"

"Yes, my Rival! Tsunade-sama, our Beloved Hokage, told me about it just in case I should have to take care of our Beloved Iruka-sensei!"

"What?", Kakashi hissed. "When will you do that?" Did she plan to send him on a mission again soon? Away from Iruka? And then let Gai take care of the Chuunin? He wouldn't let that happen, he would-

"She informed me just in case, my Rival!", Gai boomed. "But I am deeply hurt that you seem to think that I could not Master that Challenge with the Strength of my Youth!"

"I didn't think that, Gai", Kakashi sighed. "I just…" He sighed again. "I take care of Iruka." And nobody else!

"It is Truly Admirable that you take your Honourable Mission to defend Iruka-sensei so seriously, my Rival! I am sure that Iruka-sensei is very grateful for you Youthful Help!"

"I am", Iruka declared suddenly and appeared behind the Green Beast. "Although I would prefer not to get soaked." He held the slightly soggy front of his shirt away from his chest with his left hand, carrying the two dripping sponges in the other. "Ever heard of splashes?", he asked Kakashi while he let the sponges fall into the sink.

"Oops?", the Jounin tried, grinning. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like to see Iruka in a wet shirt.

"Ramen from Ichiraku's as an apology, and I'm placated", Iruka offered, grinning back.

"Deal." Kakashi's grin broadened.

"Perfect." Iruka took a step closer and gave his masked lips a quick kiss before he disappeared into the living room again.

Kakashi slowly turned around to the sink again and continued to clean. He was quite curious how long it would take Gai to stop gaping and start… whatever Gai-like thing he would do. The Copy-nin was hoping for a mature reaction, but-

"How long already, my Rival?", Gai asked in a calm tone, very unlike his usual exuberant self.

"Iruka decided to do that quite soon", Kakashi gave back, equally calm. "I needed more time to understand that it's…" Perfect. Best. All he wanted. What had been missing before. "… good."

"So you… _want_ it?", Gai asked in a low whisper that didn't quite manage to conceal the threat.

Kakashi smiled softly. So Gai, too… He wondered who was part of the Iruka Protection Brigade else.

"I do. And Iruka does, too. I let him set the pace." Kakashi looked at the other Jounin. "To make sure that he's fine with it and doesn't feel… taken advantage of."

Gai looked at him for a long time, but then suddenly a bright, almost blinding smile spread on his face. "My Eternal Rival!", he exclaimed. "It fills my Youthful Heart with Happiness and Joy to see you so Youthfully Devoted to take care of our Beloved Iruka-sensei!" A river of manly tears flowed from his eyes. "You have my Blessings!"

Kakashi cringed. "Thank you, Gai."

"And I will no longer interrupt your Tender Bonding, my Eternal Rival! We will hold our Honourable Challenge at a better time!" He turned and stormed out of the kitchen. "And you, my Faithful Iruka-sensei", Kakashi heard him boom in the living room, "do not be afraid of anything! My Eternal Rival will make sure that you are Safe and Sound in your Youthful… Youth!"

And then there was silence.

"Did he just give us his blessings?", Iruka asked through the door.

"Did sound like that…" Kakashi shook his head.

"Hm. Nice." A snigger. "I take it we found the one to give you away as my bride already."

Kakashi gasped in surprise, then again in pain when a spoon fell from his hand and landed on his bare foot.

But Iruka's rich, joyful, lively laughter and the apologetic kiss that followed completely made up for it.

----- ----- -----

"Give it back!", Kakashi laughed, then laughed more when the command didn't impress his opponent in the slightest.

"No!" Iruka jumped over the back of the couch and out of his reach. "You don't even read it. You only pretend to", he shouted, a broad grin on his face.

"I read it", Kakashi contradicted. "You just don't look close enough." He ran around the couch to catch the Chuunin, but Iruka escaped his hands in the last moment, laughing delightfully.

"I looked close enough. You just stare at the pages and when I don't look, you look at me." Iruka gracefully danced backwards, waving the book in front of his face.

"In your dreams!" Kakashi grinned. He hadn't had this much fun in years. In fact, he couldn't even remember when he'd ever had this much fun, when he'd ever been able to be this free and exuberant with another person. But with Iruka he suddenly could. The Chuunin seemed to be able to give him the chance to live finally.

"You look at me." Iruka laughed. "And I don't know why you pretend not t-" He gasped when his back hit the wall of the living room.

"Gotcha." Kakashi grinned triumphantly while he moved closer. "Did you really think that you could steal my precious novel and then get away with it?"

"'Precious novel'?" The Chuunin snorted. "You certainly don't talk about this dirty piece of… of… of adult reading material?" He faked a dodge to the left and then darted away to the right.

"No, you don't." Kakashi reached out quickly and caught him around the waist, then pulled him close, the Chuunin's back against his chest. "Give me my book or I tickle you."

"Tickle me and I throw it out of the window", Iruka threatened, grinning broadly.

"The window's closed", Kakashi deadpanned. "Think of something better." He pulled him closer. Mmmh… Iruka was always so warm, smelled so _good._

"Tickle me and I won't let go of the book, turn around and kiss you?", the Chuunin offered.

"Now we're negotiating." Kakashi took the book from his hand, threw it onto the couch and turned the Chuunin around in his arms. He leaned forward slowly, waited impatiently until Iruka pulled down his mask, and then pressed his lips against the awaiting ones. When he felt arms around his neck, he sighed contently and closed his eyes. This was bliss…

When suddenly a warm tongue lapped gently at his lips, he jumped a little in surprise, but then opened his mouth slowly. To his mild surprise, Iruka just kept licking at his lower lip, barely slipping into his mouth, until Kakashi slid his own tongue out and let it be coaxed into the Chuunin's mouth to explore it thoroughly. And then he just listened to Iruka sigh softly, just felt the Chuunin's body close to his, just relished in every single sensation Iruka caused inside him without a care about anything but the man in his arms. Was there even more than Iruka?

As absorbed as he was, he only heard the knocking on the window when it was loud enough to probably shake the glass. Kakashi jumped and wanted to turn around, but found his head held immobile by Iruka's hands.

"Your mask", the Chuunin whispered.

"Right." Kakashi nodded and hastily pulled the cloth over his face, then turned around to the window to face-

"My office! Now!", a very angry Tsunade yelled.

Kakashi flinched. Damn!

-----

"How could you dare?!", the Sannin shouted the moment the door closed behind Kakashi and Iruka. "Hatake, I will-"

"Kakashi didn't do anything wrong", Iruka interrupted her suddenly. "I wan-" He frowned and broke off. "I… I…"

"You see?!", Tsunade yelled at the Copy-nin. "You took advantage of him and-"

"I didn't", Kakashi defended himself. "He wa- likes it!"

"Sure." Tsunade snorted.

"He likes me", Kakashi murmured defiantly.

"I don't give a damn", the Sannin told him. "He's not himself. You can't just do with him as you wa- wish!"

"I don't do that!", Kakashi shouted. "I only do what Iruka allows me to do!"

"And you think that he knows what he's doing?" Tsunade glared at him. "What if the jutsu only makes him do what he thinks you would like him to do?"

"I… but I…" The Jounin stared at her disbelievingly. But that couldn't be. That just couldn't be. Iruka wanted to be with him, didn't he? Iruka wanted to be his… his… his precious person, his important person. His everything.

Or didn't he?

"I like Kakashi", Iruka murmured. "And I like to kiss him, too. He didn't force me to. And he promised to never take advantage of me again and-" He broke off and gasped.

"'Again'?", Tsunade asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I… I… I didn't mean to do it. I didn't realise what I did to him at first", Kakashi assured. "And I will never-"

"What did you do?", the Sannin hissed.

"I… On the first day I used the word and made him massage my neck and cook dinner for me", Kakashi confessed, looking down to the floor and blushing deeply in shame. "That was before I realised what I did to Iruka when-"

"Out", Tsunade whispered. "Out, Hatake. I don't wa-" She growled. "You won't come under my eyes again for the next days."

"Yes, Hokage-sama", Kakashi whispered.

"And you won't come near Iruka-sensei again."

"No!", Kakashi gasped. "No, please, I need-"

"I don't care what you need!", Tsunade yelled. "You won't come near him ever again until he's recovered completely again! And now out!"

"But Hokage-sama, I-"

"OUT!"

"But Tsunade-sama." Iruka reached his hand out to Kakashi and gripped his sleeve. "But I don't… I… Please, can't Kakashi stay with me?" Tears formed in his eyes and rolled over his cheeks. "I feel safe when he's with me. And he promised to never leave me and-"

"It's for your best, Iruka-sensei", Tsunade told him. "He's not good for you."

"But Tsunade-sama", the Chuunin choked out, "I… I don't… I don't know what to do without him. Kakashi's always there for me and he helps me and he cares about me and-"

"There will be no discussion, Iruka-sensei", the Sannin said gently. "You will understand it when you'll have recovered again."

"But… but…" Iruka hurried towards Kakashi and embraced him, his body shaking. "Please don't force him to leave me", he whispered. "Please don't leave me, Kakashi."

"You will leave immediately, Hatake", Tsunade told him. "Now."

"I'm sorry, Iruka", Kakashi whispered, his throat thick. "I'm sorry." He gently lifted the Chuunin's chin and smiled sadly. "I promise I will come back to you when you'll have recovered completely again. If you still w- like me then, I will come back to you again. I promise, Iruka, I promise."

"Don't leave me, Kakashi." Iruka buried his head against his chest again. "You promised to never leave me."

"Iruka, I-"

"Hatake", Tsunade interrupted him. "You will leave now or I will call ANBU to escort you to your apartment."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi swallowed hard and reluctantly freed himself from Iruka's arms, then closed his eyes and formed the seals to transport him to his cold, empty apartment. Like this, he didn't have to see the tears in Iruka's eyes, but he could still hear the sobs that ripped his soul apart. Or what was left of it.

----- ----- -----

Kakashi looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, saw skin even paler than usual, a bloodshed eye and a trail of tears flowing out from his other, closed eye. Stupid Obito to cry about this like a baby. Stupid Obito to cry when Kakashi desperately tried not to, when Kakashi was about to break.

"What if she is right?", he whispered. "What if Iruka doesn't want to be with me at all? What if he just acts like he does because he senses that it's what I want and the jutsu makes him obey to my wishes?"

His reflection didn't answer, just kept looking at him and crying.

"What if I don't deserve him? What if I'm not worth him?" Kakashi laughed humourlessly. "Wait, I know that I'm not worth him. But what if he realises that one day? Or what if he never liked me? And just said he did because I was there and needed it?" He shook his head.

"But he started it", he continued. "He was the one who started… this. He came close and kissed me and told me that he didn't care about anything and that he… that he liked me. He said that he has liked me for months by now. But how could he? What's in me to like? I can't think of anything that's worth liking about me, and I should know me best. But… but maybe he still does…" The Jounin sighed.

"I shouldn't think of him anymore. I'm not allowed to see him anymore, and it's probably better like this. Better for him. And when he's recovered again… then…" Kakashi swallowed. "Then he won't want me anymore… and it will be better like that. Better for him. And… and… and that's all I want. I w-want him to… to have what's best for h-him. And- and- and I'm… and I'm not what's b-best… I'm-"

A knock at the door made him jump.

His heart pounding from the shock, Kakashi hastily rubbed his face, then pulled up his mask and put on his hitai-ate to hide most of his pain. A look into the mirror showed that he still looked exactly how he felt, but whoever was at the door would have to live with that. Taking another deep breath, the Jounin made his way through his apartment to his door, steeling himself before he took the doorknob and opened.

"Yo", Iruka greeted him, grinning broadly and waving.

Kakashi stared at him, completely frozen. This… this couldn't be. This was just a dream, or a cruel joke. Iruka couldn't be here, he just couldn't. And it didn't matter that Kakashi could feel his heart beat faster and faster and faster in hope.

"I ran away", Iruka declared happily. "Or better, Raidou let me run away. He even told me where I could find your apartment." He walked around the stunned Copy-nin and entered his apartment, then looked around. "Nice. Bit small."

"Iruka?", Kakashi whispered, turned towards him and closed the door absentmindedly. God, he hoped so much that this was no dream, no joke, no illusion.

"I don't care what Tsunade-sama says." The Chuunin frowned angrily. "She doesn't understand anything. You would never hurt me, I know that."

"Iruka, how… how did you get here?"

"I walked." Iruka grinned again. "How did you think I came here?"

"But… on your own?!", Kakashi gasped. "What if somebody had said the word to you?"

"I had these." Iruka took something out of his pocket. "Earplugs. Ain't I super-sneaky?" He grinned even broader before he closed the space between himself and the Jounin and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm happy now", he whispered. "Very happy."

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered back before he embraced him tightly enough to make him gasp. "Iruka, you… you came to me."

"But sure." The Chuunin placed his head against his shoulder. "I thought that if you aren't allowed to stay with me, I could go and just stay with you." He grinned. "Can I hide from Tsunade-sama here please?"

"Yes." Kakashi smiled broadly, overly happy. "You can hide here. Just stay here with me."

"Perfect." Iruka lifted his head and looked at him. "Kiss?"

"Perfect." Kakashi hastily yanked down his mask and captured the Chuunin's lips with his, tightening his embrace even more. He could feel Iruka open his mouth instantly and let his tongue delve in and taste what was offered to him happily. Iruka had come to him on his own accord, had even disobeyed the Hokage just to be with him. That meant that Tsunade had been wrong, right? It meant that Iruka really wanted to be with him and didn't only react to the jutsu and his desires. Right?

"What do you think will Tsunade-sama do when she finds out that I'm here?", Iruka asked softly.

"I don't care." Kakashi nuzzled his cheek with his nose. "We won't let her separate us again." Now that the Chuunin was with him again, had come to him, he felt as if he could take on the Sannin, the whole world even, completely on his own.

"No", Iruka whispered. "We won't let that happen. Together, Kakashi?"

"But sure." The Jounin grinned, feeling relief and happiness and joy and warmth flood his body. "Together we'll find a way. And she won't be able to stop us."

"Sounds good." Iruka smiled.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

* * *

**AN:**   
I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. Real life's been trouble and furthermore _somebody_ wanted to hear more about Iruka and Raidou's relationship, so I had to change 'Well, I thought I found someone better but was wrong, poor me' to what you just read. I like this Raidou better though, so I think it was definitely worth the trouble.   
**Nayru**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Your Wish Is My Command   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **slight spoilers for the events before the time-skip**.   
Status: Chapter 4 of 6   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**Your Wish Is My Command**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 4

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi frowned. He didn't want to wake up. He'd dreamed something incredibly good, so good that he never wanted to wake up again. He just wanted to stay in this dream in which Iruka was with him and wanted to be with him and was kissing him all the time and-

"Kakashi…" And then soft lips on his.

The Jounin snapped his uncovered eye open only to find that he was still dreaming of Iruka. And then he blinked and remembered, and it was even better than dreaming.

"Finally." Iruka pouted down on him. "I'm so bored, Kakashi."

"And then you go and wake me up?", the Copy-nin chuckled. Perfect idea.

"Not at first." Iruka grinned. "I at first tried to snuggle up to you, but you clutch the blanket so much around you that I couldn't get under it. And you wouldn't let go, so I had to wake you up."

"I never let go of something I really like to have in my arms", Kakashi told him and immediately pulled him close. "Guess I forgot to warn you, but now it's already too late for you to run away. Poor Iruka." But lucky Kakashi.

"Too bad." The Chuunin chuckled and cuddled closer. "Then I think I will just stay here."

"Perfect", Kakashi whispered. "Just stay here and never leave aga-"

A loud knock at the door interrupted him and made both him and the Chuunin freeze.

"Do you think that's Tsunade-sama?", Iruka gasped. "Already?"

"I don't know." Kakashi frowned deeply while he thought about what to do. "I will go and see who's at the door. You go into the bathroom and hide there, just in case, alright?" Hiding wouldn't get them anywhere if it should be indeed the Sannin at the door, but like this he could at least try to keep Iruka out of anything that could turn out ugly.

"Okay", Iruka whispered, then hastily left the bed and hurried towards the small bathroom. Already there, he turned around again and went back to the bed, leaned down and kissed the Jounin deeply before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Kakashi took a few deep breaths, took his mask from the nightstand and put it on, then also a pair of pants before he slowly went to the door and opened it, recognising the very familiar chakra signature immediately.

"Hokage-sama."

"Where is he?", the Sannin hissed, and the Copy-nin could see Raidou stand behind her, fidgeting nervously, and two ANBU.

"I'm sorry?", Kakashi asked calmly.

"Hatake, you will tell me where he is _immediately._ And then you will let him go, hand yourself over to the ANBU and let yourself be escorted to the prison."

"And you're accusing me of what?" Kakashi couldn't even feel fear or anger anymore, just determination. He wouldn't let her take Iruka away from him again. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Kidnapping, taking of hostages and maybe even rape."

"_Rape?!_", Kakashi shouted incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

"Hokage-sama", Raidou murmured. "I really can't believe that Kakashi-san would ever-"

"You shut up!", Tsunade yelled. "You will get your share, don't worry. I trusted you to watch over Iruka-sensei, and I highly doubt that he could get taken away under your nose without you noticing."

"I won't let you take him from me", Kakashi declared calmly. He so didn't care about any accusation, about rank or duty. He only cared about Iruka, and Iruka only, and he wouldn't allow anybody to take his Chuunin from him, no matter if they were Hokage or ANBU or anything else. He had been stupid not to stand up against Tsunade the day before, had been stupid to leave Iruka and make him sad, but Iruka had come to him, to him, and he wouldn't let go of him ever again.

"Oh?" The Sannin snorted. "I really wonder how you will-"

"I won't leave Kakashi", Iruka declared suddenly behind the Copy-nin, then moved to stand beside him, glaring.

"Iruka-sensei." Tsunade sighed. "I'm relieved to see that you're alright."

"I'm perfectly fine." The Chuunin snorted. "I came here on my own free will."

"Iruka-sensei. You know that the jutsu-"

"I made a decision. Nobody had any influence on me in that matter."

Tsunade smiled gently. "It's alright now, Iruka-sensei, you will come with me now and-"

"No." The Chuunin's face stayed hard.

"Iruka-sensei, I know that you probably think that it's alright to stay with Kakashi, but it's only the jutsu making you think that. If you'd take your time and just come with me to think about everything, you would soon realise that-"

"Shut. Up", Iruka told her calmly.

Kakashi blinked in surprise and saw Tsunade and Raidou, even the two ANBU under their porcelain masks do the same.

"You know, I've had enough of this shit", the Chuunin declared, and his eyes gleamed dangerously. "I hate it that some people assume that they know what's best for me without even asking me. It really _pisses me off_ that everybody but me seems to know what I should or shouldn't do."

"Iruka", Kakashi tried to soothe him, "don't you think you maybe-"

"Oh no!", Iruka hissed. "Don't you dare to start doing that, too." He glared heatedly at Tsunade. "You will _not_ take Kakashi with you, you will _not_ take him away from me and you will _not_ accuse him of these… these stupid… things!"

"Iruka-sensei, you aren't able to think clearly", Tsunade said softly. "I will-"

"You will _not!_", the Chuunin shouted suddenly. "I don't care what you think about this! I don't care that you're the goddamn Hokage of the goddamn village! I can make my own decisions, the hell! I'm not helpless! Do you think you know what I need?! Do you think you know what's best for me?! Then listen, _lady_, because I won't say this twice: Kakashi is good for me. Shit, Kakashi is best for me, goddammit! And I'm perfectly able to decide what I wa-" A blink. "What I wa-" A frown. "Goddammit!" He stomped with his foot.

Kakashi blinked repeatedly, completely stunned. He absentmindedly remembered Tsunade telling him something about Iruka being less able to control his emotions, but this… He swallowed while he watched the Chuunin, his eyes sparkling menacingly and his face showing pure outrage. Wow…

"I hate this", Iruka said a little calmer. "I hate being under the effects of the jutsu. It makes me sick to know that I am not able to defend myself against it." He swallowed hard. "But… but when Kakashi's with me, everything becomes better and easier to bear. Because I know that he will protect me. I know he made mistakes, I know he took advantage of me once. But I also know that he regrets it and that he will never do it again. And… and…" The Chuunin swallowed again and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered softly while he desperately tried to keep himself from wiping that tear away and hugging the Chuunin until everything would be good again. "Iruka, don't get so upset, please. We will sort this out. Together, Iruka."

"Together… Can't you understand it, Tsunade-sama?", Iruka whispered. "Can't you see? That I need this? That I need Kakashi? Because… because he's there for me, because he doesn't assume that I am completely helpless. And he's the only one… the only one who doesn't pity me…"

"Iruka", Kakashi choked out and now gave in and took him into his arms to make him stop hurting. "Nobody pities you."

"They do. I can see it." Iruka leaned against him. "I can see it when they look at me. All they see is a little, helpless Chuunin not able to deny what's demanded from him. Someone to pity because he's not able to defend himself." He shook his head. "You never did that. Even before we got close, you never looked at me with pity. You always looked at me with care and tenderness, but never with pity." The Chuunin wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist and hid his face against his chest.

"And when… when I tried to come close to you at first, you didn't do anything to push me away", he whispered, his voice muffled by the Copy-nin's shirt. "But not because you pitied me and didn't intend to crush a helpless, little Chuunin even more. And everybody else probably would have let me do whatever I felt like just not to make my life even more miserable, but you didn't pity me, Kakashi. You didn't see what the jutsu had done to me, but instead you saw me, and only me. And you decided to be with me for how I am and not for how the jutsu made me." He tightened his hold.

"It hurts, Kakashi", Iruka whispered. "It hurts that everybody seems to think that I can't see what's good for me. And it hurts that it hurts you when you are accused of taking advantage of me although everything you do is to make sure that I am safe and can become strong again. It's not right that they do this to you, that they try to take you from me. It's not right that they pity me and accuse you and hurt us both. But I don't know how to make it right, Kakashi, I don't know how to keep them from hurting you."

"It's alright, Iruka", Kakashi whispered and felt his Sharingan eye cry. "We will find a way to make it right." He looked up at the four figures standing motionlessly in his doorframe. "Please leave now. Iruka told you what he thinks is best for him. I won't hurt him and you shouldn't either." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "We will meet you tomorrow morning for Iruka's check-up, Tsunade-sama." Then he shut the door right into their faces.

----- ----- -----

Kakashi watched the sleeping Chuunin beside him while he stroked with one of his hands over his hair again and again. Iruka's face looked peaceful and content, and the Copy-nin couldn't help but wish that it would always look like that, that he would never have to see him sad or angry like the former day.

"But you were brave yesterday, Iruka", he whispered softly. "So strong and brave. Not helpless or pitiful at all."

"I was so angry", Iruka whispered and opened his eyes slowly. "She will probably kill me."

"You're awake?", Kakashi murmured. "And you tricked me?" He chuckled softly.

"M-hm." Iruka snuggled closer and cuddled up against his chest. "It felt so nice how you stroked my hair." He pouted playfully. "And now you'll stop because you know I'm awake."

"Don't worry. I won't stop if you like it that much." Kakashi grinned and started to gently stroke the Chuunin's soft hair again. "And I meant what I said. You were amazing yesterday."

"I try." Iruka sighed. "When will we have to go to Tsunade-sama for my execution?"

"We still have some time left, I think", Kakashi said, checking the clock on the nightstand and seeing that they were already late. "Much time. And, by the way, I really doubt that she'll dare to ever anger you again. I had the impression that you even terrified the ANBU."

"Yeah, sure." Iruka snorted. "Very funny."

"I mean it." Kakashi chuckled and tilted his head down to kiss him softly. "I saw them shaking in fear." More standing still in shock, but that was the ANBU equivalent of terror. Seemed as if they hadn't often before seen a Chuunin give their Hokage a rather impressive piece of his mind…

"Stop making fun of me", Iruka whispered, then grinned. "Better kiss me?"

"Much better." Kakashi grinned happily and obeyed instantly, gently parting the Chuunin's lips with his tongue. He heard Iruka sigh into the kiss and it made shivers run through him, then the Copy-nin gently pushed him backwards until he could roll onto him, arms still around each other and lips melted together.

"Kakashi", Iruka sighed, and the Jounin felt hands stroking over his back and legs wrap around his waist, and he could feel Iruka even closer to him. And then the hands moved lower and rubbed and squeezed his buttocks gently, and he moved his own to stroke over the Chuunin's broad chest, hidden by the soft, grey fabric of his sleeping shirt.

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered and kissed those wonderful, soft, delicious lips again, deciding that he never wanted to taste anything else ever again. He could feel Iruka tighten his legs' hold around him, and it was good, it was close and warm and perfect, and he didn't even notice it when he started to move his hips against the Chuunin's slowly.

Iruka sighed, then again when he lifted his hips and fell into the Jounin's rhythm, and then he bit his lower lip before he kissed him once again. And Kakashi couldn't think of anything else than of how good it felt to have Iruka with him, to feel his lips, his touch, his warmth on him, and how he would never let go, never leave, would never allow anybody to take his Chuunin from him.

When Iruka's sighs became soft moans and even whimpers sometimes, Kakashi increased the speed of his movements, relishing in every gasp, every breathless whisper that fell from the Chuunin's lips. He desperately wanted to take off his headband to look at Iruka with his Sharingan eye, to memorise everything, but he refused to take his hands off the body beneath him, refused to let go. And he could hear himself whisper into Iruka's ear, whisper his name again and again, could hear his own breath hitch and soft gasps on every move, but it didn't mean a thing, meant nothing, _nothing_, because Iruka meant everything to him.

And when the Chuunin suddenly arched his back towards him and closed his eyes and bit his lower lip and then gave a long, low sigh, Kakashi could feel himself shudder and hastily yanked off his headband to watch him gasp and pant softly, to watch Iruka with both his eyes, his beautiful, wonderful Iruka. Oh, he wanted to see this face again and again, wanted to hear those breathless gasps, wanted to see the pleasure take hold of the Chuunin, pleasure that he alone had caused. And he wanted to feel it, too, wanted to feel how it was to experience this with Iruka, wanted to find his release in the Chuunin's arms, wanted… wanted…

Kakashi stilled.

"Kakashi…", he heard Iruka whisper softly, breathlessly, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked down at the Chuunin's face, his unbound hair, closed eyes and flushed lips. He wanted Iruka, so much, he wanted him, wanted to hold him and touch him and feel him and feel how it would be to find completion in his arms, just like the Chuunin had done in his.

But had Iruka wanted this? Really, truly wanted this? And not only done it because Kakashi had wanted it, wanted him, like Tsunade had suspected?

Or had he taken advantage of Iruka again?

"Kakashi", the Chuunin whispered and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Kakashi, so good…"

"Iruka…", Kakashi choked out and buried his face into sweaty brown hair. "Iruka, did you really wa- … did… was this what… what…"

"It felt so good", Iruka murmured. "So, so good, Kakashi. Did you like it, too?"

"I… yes, Iruka", Kakashi whispered. "I… I just… I… What we did… did you wa- did you… really like it?"

"Yes…" The Chuunin drew him close and nuzzled his face in his neck. "Very much, Kakashi."

"Good." Kakashi nuzzled his throat gently. Iruka had liked it, had enjoyed it. That meant that he hadn't taken advantage of the Chuunin, right? And… and he hadn't done it for himself. He hadn't even reached an orgasm, so he couldn't have taken advantage of Iruka. Right? _Right?!_

"Kakashi? Didn't you…"

"Hm?" Kakashi lifted his head, then hastily used his chakra to increase his blood flow and let the sign of his arousal disappear slowly. "Don't worry about me, Iruka", he whispered evasively, not wanting to lie to him.

"Then it's good." The Chuunin smiled gently, blushing a little, before he lifted his head to kiss him.

"What about you take a shower now?", Kakashi suggested. "And then we go to Tsunade-sama for your check-up?"

"We could shower together", Iruka offered, blushing deeper.

"Tempting." Kakashi forced a smile on his face although it hurt, so very much. "But we're already late and should better hurry."

"We can't be that late." Iruka turned his head to catch a glimpse at the clock. "It can't be later than-" He gasped. "It's that late already?! But you said-"

"I could have misread the time…" Kakashi grinned sheepishly, enjoying the Chuunin's shocked expression immensely. Because it was better than hurt.

"Sure." Iruka snorted. "Get off me and let me shower." He rolled the Jounin off his body and stood up. "I can't believe it", he muttered while he went to the bathroom. "I'm late for my execution."

"You could always yell at her again", Kakashi suggested. "Oh, and if you're at it, call her 'lady' again, I think she really enjoyed that." He certainly had.

"Very funny." Iruka turned around and glared at him, but then the look in his eyes softened. "I meant everything I said yesterday", he said softly and went back to the bed to kiss the Copy-nin sweetly. "That you're with me helps me to endure this." Another kiss. "And I know you'll never hurt me or take advantage of me." A nuzzle. "Everything you do is only to protect me and help me become strong again and make me feel better." A grin and a blush. "And right now you made me feel very much better. We definitely have to do that again soon."

"M-hm." Kakashi nodded and swallowed hard. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted that. So very much.

-----

"Please excuse us, Hokage-sama", Kakashi said while he held the door to her office open for Iruka to enter. "We're sorry that we're late, but Iru- but we wa- decided to walk." That was at least partly the truth, only that they had been late before already.

"Walk?", Tsunade asked. "Don't you think that's too dangerous?"

"I have earplugs", Iruka told her while he removed the second one, grinning brightly. "Sneaky, eh?"

"Indeed." The Sannin arched an eyebrow. "How do feel today, Iruka-sensei? You seem to be rather… in high spirits."

"Oh." Iruka blushed brightly. "That's… that's…" He threw a glance at Kakashi. "I'm just… so happy to be with Kakashi again."

"Is that so?" Tsunade didn't seem convinced.

"Yes." Iruka's smile became more serious, but still it was more beautiful than anything Kakashi had ever seen. "He gives me the strength that the jutsu seems to take from me. Even just walking around in the village with him makes me feel as if everything's alright." He turned around and held out his hand for the Jounin to take it. "I haven't felt this… warm and safe and… and good in years", he whispered hoarsely.

"Iruka-sensei…" Tsunade sighed. "I-"

"I will not let you take him from me", Iruka interrupted her. "I won't let that happen, and I will-"

"It's alright, Iruka-sensei." The Sannin held her hands up defensively. "I didn't intend to take your Kakashi from you."

"Oh." Iruka blinked. "Good." Then he chewed on his lower lip and whispered, "My Kakashi…", as if trying to taste the words.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and gently squeezed the Chuunin's hand in his, deciding that he wanted nothing more than to be 'Iruka's Kakashi' for as long as Iruka allowed.

Tsunade smiled, too. "Iruka-sensei, you will stay with Kakashi until the jutsu will have vanished again. If that's what you wish, that is."

"Alright." Iruka nodded carefully. "And…"

"No 'and'", Tsunade told him. "I won't try to decide for you again." She sighed. "Iruka-sensei, I… I apologise. I'm really sorry that I just assumed that you were completely unable to decide on your own. It's… Please believe me that I always only wa- intended to do what's best for you. Although I did everything wrong, it seems."

"Oh." The Chuunin smiled. "It's alright, Tsunade-sama."

"It's not. But still thank you." She nodded. "Would you now please let me and Kakashi have a few words?"

"I don't wa- I don't think Iruka should be left out", Kakashi contradicted. He didn't like the thought that the Chuunin might feel as if he still wasn't taken seriously. And he didn't like the thought of Iruka going where he couldn't see him.

"This'll be something just between the two of us", Tsunade declared.

"I still-"

"It's alright." Iruka smiled reassuringly. "I'll wait outside." He turned to leave.

"Don't forget your earplugs", Kakashi shouted after him right before the door closed. Who knew what dangers were waiting outside the door? Lecherous ANBU maybe or sneaky assistants or-

"You care about him?", he heard Tsunade ask.

"Yes." Although 'caring about' wasn't enough of a word to describe it anymore, Kakashi guessed.

"I do, too."

"I know."

"If you take advan-"

"I won't."

"Just in case you should, I promise you'll regret it."

"Just in case I should, I won't need you for that."

Several moments passed in which Jounin and Hokage just looked at each other, trying to read the other's mind.

"Good." Tsunade nodded finally. "I think that's all. You can go now."

"Good." Kakashi nodded and bowed shortly, but then hesitated. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

"What you said… about Iruka only doing things because he senses that I want him to. Do you really think that's true?" Please not, oh god, please not. He didn't think he could stand the thought of Iruka not truly wanting him back, of having taken advantage of the Chuunin.

"I did. That is, until yesterday." The Sannin sighed.

"Then you think it's not like that now?", Kakashi asked hopefully.

"I… I can't say that with complete certainty." Tsunade sighed again. "But I'm… rather sure that it's not the case."

"But I can't be completely sure?" And he had to be _completely_ sure, he had to.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Kakashi sighed. "But Iruka probably knows and does what he wants as long nobody says the word to him?" Like knowing that he wanted him and therefore letting him close?

"Probably. Something happened?"

"Nothing." Kakashi shook his head, shame and guilt and fear burning inside him.

"Then just make sure not to do something Iruka-sensei doesn't want." Tsunade smiled softly. "And now out here. Go to your Iruka."

Kakashi's Iruka. Yes, Kakashi wanted that. And he would do anything not to risk to lose that.

-----

"I can't believe that everything went so smoothly", Iruka sighed the moment he closed the door of his apartment behind himself and Kakashi.

"You were already prepared to give her another scolding, weren't you?", the Jounin teased. He would have liked that.

"Hrn." Iruka snorted and shook his head. And then he pounced suddenly.

"Whoa!", Kakashi gasped when he found his back pressed against the hard wood of the door. "Iruka, wha-" Soft yet forceful lips and an eager tongue quickly silenced him.

"My Kakashi", Iruka growled against his lips, making the Jounin's eyes widen. "_My_ Kakashi. And I won't let anybody take you from me ever again. Do you hear me? You're mine now and I won't let you go ever again."

"Iruka…", Kakashi gasped. Wow, this was new. Iruka being forceful and possessive and aggressive and… Wow. _Wow._ He liked that quite a lot.

Too much, to be precise.

"My Kakashi", Iruka repeated and kissed him once again, practically claiming him with his lips. He closed the space between them and pressed the Jounin further against the wood, sliding his hands to fist in his silver hair.

Kakashi closed his eyes and just let Iruka do with him whatever he wanted for a while, enjoyed teeth and lips and hands and tongue and everything he craved for so very, very much. He felt that he was just about to forget everything but Iruka, and a part of him screamed to just let go and do that, to forget and enjoy and not think and just feel. And he wanted that, wanted that so much, just for a while, just for a little while and… and…

"Iruka?", he whispered when they parted for air.

"Yes?" The Chuunin's voice was husky.

Kakashi opened his eye and looked into deep brown eyes full of lust and desire and at full, kiss-flushed lips. He swallowed hard and willed his self-control to survive just a little longer. It was hard though, almost too much for him, until he reminded himself of how he had seen Iruka cry the day before and how much worse it would be if the Chuunin would cry because he'd abused him.

"I thought we could… go for a picnic", he forced out the first thought that came to him.

"A… a picnic?", Iruka asked incredulously.

"Yes." Kakashi did his best to look oblivious. "I've been planning to take you for one for days, and today we have such good weather." Pathetic.

"And you thought about that just _now?_"

"…Yes." Kakashi took a deep breath and made one last desperate attempt to save himself. "I couldn't help but think about how perfect you would look lying on the forest floor with the sun falling on you through the trees." Alright, so he was actually quoting Icha Icha right now. But he was desperate.

Iruka kept staring at him and Kakashi already thought that he would have to explain himself and say the truth that time when the Chuunin started to blush slowly. "Oh", he breathed. "That's… I…"

"So you like the idea?", Kakashi asked carefully. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it himself. Just imagining Iruka lying on a bed of fallen leaves and soft grass with rays of sun speckled over him, all over his tan skin, was enough to make his heartbeat speed up.

Kakashi swallowed. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea at all.

"Sounds wonderful", Iruka whispered and smiled softly, still blushing. "Let me just get a blanket and make some sandwiches." And with that, he kissed the Jounin's lips once again and then went to his bedroom.

Kakashi sighed deeply and slid down on the door to collapse on the floor. He didn't know how he should resist this for any second, minute, hour, day longer, and for an uncertain amount of time even. He'd never before felt this much out of control, in the danger to lose himself and just act on impulse, just give in to his desires. But he couldn't do that, he couldn't just do what he wanted. Not when he couldn't be completely sure that Iruka wanted it, too.

-----

"Kakashiiii…"

"Nope." The Jounin tightened his hold.

"Kaaaakaaaashiiii…"

"No way in hell." Ah, soft hair right in front of his face, begging to be nuzzled. How convenient.

"You're mean." And a grumble.

"I'm lazy right now." Kakashi yawned. "It's so nice to lie here with you on the grass with a full stomach." That and it was safe.

"Would be even nicer if you finally would let me turn around", Iruka told him.

"Equally nice", Kakashi corrected. "But not nicer, so there's no reason to move." And it was safer for Iruka like this, with his back to his chest and not able to do all the things that would have Kakashi spinning and wanting too much.

"Lazy Jounin", Iruka accused but there was a smile in his voice. "At least give me a belly-rub?"

"What are you, a cute little Chuunin-dog?", Kakashi asked back but did as wished.

"Whateverrrr…", Iruka sighed at the caress, then stretched his body slowly in the embrace and convinced the Copy-nin that he rather was a feisty little Chuunin-cat.

A dangerously tempting feisty little Chuunin-cat when sighing and moving like that.

Kakashi sighed. But he would be strong.

----- ----- -----

Kakashi's thoughts were racing. He had to think of something, had to find a reason why he couldn't- oh. Oh. That was nice. That was very nice.

"Kakashi…", Iruka whispered into his ear while he gently rubbed, stroked and tickled invisible pattern over the Jounin's back. Then he lifted his head from the couch and kissed him.

Kakashi closed his eyes and kissed back passionately. Those damn kisses. Those damn, perfect, delicious, irresistible kisses. They always made him lose his self-control. But he had to stop this fast. He couldn't go any further.

"Iruka?", he gasped, using the last of his willpower to lift his body from the Chuunin's.

"Hm?" Iruka looked at him with big eyes, surprise and something else in his gaze. "What's wrong, Kakashi?"

"Nothing." The Jounin tried a reassuring smile. "I just… thought you would like a foot massage."

"Not as much as I would like you lying on me and kissing me again." Iruka lifted his hands and tried to draw him down again.

"Oh, but I'm good at foot massages", Kakashi assured rather desperately.

"Kiiiiss…", Iruka whined softly, pouting.

"Please." Kakashi batted his eyelashes, trying to look playful, and forced a lecherous grin on his face. "To be honest, I plan to make you all happy and boneless and then have my wicked way with you." It hurt to even only say it, no matter that he didn't mean it.

"Hm, alright then." Iruka grinned and let his arms fall down again.

"Okay." Kakashi hastily sat up and moved to the Chuunin's feet, lifted them into his lap and started to knead the first one gently. He was immediately rewarded with a low moan.

"Mmmmh… you're really good…", Iruka sighed softly.

"S-see?", Kakashi choked out, trying to force the images out of his head that were caused by the sounds the Chuunin made.

"Mmmmmmmh…", Iruka sighed again and closed his eyes, then settled for little, low gasps and soft moans while Kakashi worked his magic. By the time the Jounin thought both feet relaxed enough, he was asleep.

"Please forgive me", Kakashi whispered while he stood up carefully, then kissed his hair. "But I can't risk to hurt you." He bent down and gently lifted the sleeping Chuunin in his arms to carry him to the bed.

----- ----- -----

Panting heavily, Kakashi sank down against the closed door of the bathroom. How should he survive this? Wasn't it enough that he had to live with an ever-present temptation he wasn't allowed to give in to? Did that temptation now really have to go over to walking around shirtless?

----- ----- -----

"Thanks for the fast service", Kakashi called while he took the bag with the ramen cups.

"Thank you for the order", the owner of the Ichiraku's answered.

"And thank you for taking care of Iruka-sensei", his daughter said softly. "Please make sure that he becomes fine and can come here again soon."

"I will." Kakashi eyed her closely. That was just concern for the- for _his_ Chuunin, wasn't it? Or was there more?

"He's always so kind and gentle", the girl continued. "I hope he'll be alright again soon."

"I'm sure the first thing he'll do when he's fine again will be coming here", Kakashi assured. And he would come with Iruka. She was probably just worried, but one could never be too careful…

He turned and jumped up on a near rooftop, then went for the Chuunin's apartment, smiling softly under his mask when he thought about how Iruka would smile when he would surprise him with the ramen. He'd just said that he'd go and get food, but not what exactly. Iruka would be so happy.

Ah, and Genma probably liked ramen, too.

A small frown crossed the Jounin's face. Genma was fun to have around and all, but… Well, was it very selfish to wish that the Special Jounin hadn't come earlier to visit Iruka? The Chuunin had been rather pleased at that, but still… Kakashi would have liked to spend the day with Iruka alone.

Kakashi shrugged. It couldn't be helped, and maybe it was even better that he wasn't alone with Iruka. It had been… increasingly difficult for him to resist against the ever-present temptation the Chuunin meant for him. More than once he'd found himself so very too close to giving in, enchanted by the way Iruka looked, smiled, laughed, smelled kissed blushed-felt-offered-tasted-

Kakashi swallowed. Not going there, not going there… He knew giving in would be heaven, would be perfection, bliss, fulfilment, but… but it might also be hurt, betrayal, abuse.

The thought alone made him hurt all over.

He wouldn't risk to hurt Iruka, never. He couldn't risk that, couldn't risk to lose the Chuunin like that. He would rather leave him than hurt him.

Sighing, Kakashi opened the door to Iruka's apartment and went into the kitchen to place his bag on the counter.

"Iruka?", he called. "Iruka, guess what I have for you."

Only silence answered.

"Iruka?" Kakashi frowned. "Genma?"

Again, only silence. And then a-

Kakashi froze. That… Had that been… a moan? Had he heard Genma moan just then? But that couldn't be, why would the Special-

It happened again.

Immediately, the Copy-nin whirled around and flew into the living room, but then froze again at the sight in front of him.

Then Kakashi saw red.

-----

Kakashi looked down to the floor of the Hokage's office between his feet. He should have known that it was a bad idea to leave Genma, to leave anybody alone with Iruka. He should have known that it would end this way or even worse if he wasn't there to protect his-

"What were you thinking?!", Tsunade shouted. "He's lying in the hospital now! You broke his nose and two of his rips!"

Kakashi stayed silent and just looked into her eyes calmly. He sensed Iruka flinch behind him on every shout and felt the overwhelming desire to hug and comfort the Chuunin but resisted although it took all of his willpower.

"So", Tsunade hissed finally. "Anything you have to say?"

"Genma took advantage of Iruka", Kakashi told her as calmly as possible. "I left them for only ten minutes to get Iruka ramen from Ichiraku's and when I came back, Genma had told him to massage his neck." He felt his hands clench to fists and shake violently at the thought, at the memory of his own abuse of the Chuunin this caused.

"Oh." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"He had used the word to force him, I could see it in Iruka's eyes", Kakashi continued through gritted teeth. "And Genma was… he was moaning… and… and I… and I…"

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered and moved to stand beside him. "Please don't be so upset. Nothing bad happened and-"

"Did too!", the Copy-nin interrupted him harshly. "He was abusing you! He was taking advantage of you!"

"Kakashi." Iruka smiled softly. "It's alright now. You were there for me."

"But…" Kakashi swallowed hard. "But what if I hadn't been? What if-"

"You know Genma, he's not somebody to abuse anybody. And I know him for years and have given him a massage like that quite often before. He would never have gone farther than that, and I'm sure that he didn't force me intentionally. I'm sure that the word just slipped and he didn't notice." The Chuunin took his hand gently. "And you were there, that alone counts."

"But-"

"Shh." Iruka squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's fine. I'm fine. And I know that you'll protect me as long as I can't protect me myself."

Kakashi only nodded. He knew that he'd overreacted. But he hadn't been able to hold himself back when he'd seen the empty look in Iruka's eyes.

"So that's what happened", Tsunade said slowly. "I will have to talk to Genma then."

"Tell him that if he ever dares to come near Iruka again, I will break his neck", Kakashi hissed. He didn't care whether it had happened intentionally or not, he just-

"You're getting more protective every day, Kakashi", Tsunade observed.

But he had to! "I-"

"I like that." She grinned. "It shows me that Iruka is safe with you. In every way possible I mean."

"I promise." Kakashi nodded. He would protect Iruka from everybody wanting to take advantage of him. Even from himself.

"Good." Tsunade nodded back. "Now go home, you two. I will take care of this for now."

----- ----- -----

Kakashi groaned and shook his head. Of all possible excuses to escape the risk of going too far with Iruka he had to take one like _that?!_ And he was supposed to be a genius!

Another sigh escaped the Copy-nin's lips while he let his gaze roam over the roofs in front of him. Now where to find a Santa Clause costume in March?

----- ----- -----

"I'm going!", Kakashi shouted towards the bedroom where Iruka was changing and went to the door, pulling his mask over his face. He opened and then immediately tried to close the door again when he saw who was there.

"Kakashi-san", Genma said softly and quickly put his foot between door and frame.

"Leave", the Copy-nin growled.

"Kakashi-san, I wa- I'm here to apologise to Iruka."

"I'll tell him." Kakashi tried to close the door again.

"Please." Genma looked at him pleadingly. "Can I see him?"

"No." Kakashi kicked the Special Jounin's foot out of the doorway, then shut the door in his face. There. Now Genma could never again hurt Iruka and never again take advantage of him and never again remind the Jounin of how he himself had done that and-

"Who was it?", Iruka asked behind him suddenly.

"Nobody", Kakashi lied, then scowled when that nobody had the nerve to knock again. He chose to ignore it.

"Kakashi?" Iruka arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"The door?"

"Yes?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough of that. Open."

"Open what?"

"Kakashi…" The Chuunin glared at him. "I'll get it." He reached out.

"No." Kakashi took his wrist before he could grab the doorknob. "Don't."

"Why not?" Iruka shook his hand free again. "Kakashi, you're really going on my nerves now."

"But…" The Copy-nin sighed. "Alright." He turned towards the door again, made sure that he was standing between Iruka and his visitor and opened.

"Kakashi-san, I really have to-" Genma broke off when he looked behind the Jounin. "Iruka."

"Genma." The Chuunin smiled gently. "Would you like to come insi-"

"No." Kakashi glared at the Special Jounin. "Just apologise and then leave again."

"Kakashi!", Iruka gasped.

"He won't come near you", Kakashi told him. "I won't let him get any nearer to you ever again and-"

"Kakashi", Iruka said sternly.

"No." The Copy-nin shook his head although he now knew why Naruto had ever only talked about the Teacher Voice of the Chuunin in a low, almost frightened whisper.

"Kakashi."

"But Iruka!" Kakashi resisted the sudden urge to look to the floor. "He used the word on you and I can't let him come near to you and-"

"_Kakashi._"

"But I don't like it that he comes close to you…", Kakashi murmured and found himself scratching the floor with his foot.

"Genma." Iruka looked at the Special Jounin. "I'm sorry, but could you come back tomorrow? For lunch maybe?"

"I… I…" Genma looked from the Chuunin to Kakashi and back. "I only… I'm sorry, Iruka", he murmured finally. "I didn't intend to force you to do-"

"I know", Iruka interrupted him gently. "I know, Genma. And Kakashi knows, too, _doesn't he?_" He directed a stern look at the Copy-nin.

"I-" Kakashi broke off when the Chuunin's brows drew together even more. "Yes…"

"And he's terribly sorry for being rude, _isn't he?_"

"Yes…", Kakashi murmured.

"Perfect." Iruka smiled brightly. "Lunch tomorrow, Genma?"

"I… I think I'd like that…", the Special Jounin decided slowly. "I guess…"

"Wonderful." Iruka nodded. "Would you now please excuse us?"

"Okay." Genma nodded eagerly. "Bye!" And with that, he sprinted down the hallway and was gone.

"Iruka…" Kakashi carefully looked at the Chuunin after he heard the door close.

"Kakashi." Iruka glared at him. "You will never again treat me like that."

"But I-"

"You will never again make decisions for me like that."

"I…" Kakashi sighed and shook his head when he realised what he'd done. "I'm sorry. I just… I was worried."

"That I couldn't take care of myself?" The Chuunin's voice was soft suddenly, soft and hurt.

"No." Kakashi wanted to take him in his arms but wasn't sure whether he was allowed to. "Not like that. I just… I was worried that you could get hurt." He shook his head. "And now I hurt you. Sorry."

"Kakashi…" Iruka sighed and shook his head but then opened his arms. "Come here."

"I'm sorry", Kakashi repeated while he hurried into the embrace. "I just thought of how you look when you hear the word and how much it hurts to see you like that and that I used the word on you and-"

"Shh…" Iruka hugged him tighter and rubbed his back soothingly. "Just don't do it again, alright?" He chuckled softly. "Although you look hot when you're possessive."

"I tried to look menacing", Kakashi murmured. To scare that Genma away. And then scare everybody else away from Iruka.

"Oh, and you did. Very." Iruka chuckled again.

"Hrn." Kakashi hid his face in the Chuunin's hair. He would love to lock Iruka away somewhere only he could go, somewhere nobody else could see or talk to or hurt him. But he would hurt Iruka with that, he knew that, and so he would have to accept it that other people came close to his Chuunin. It wouldn't be easy, but he would learn to take that risk. And it was nothing compared to the risk he himself meant for Iruka.

----- ----- -----

"The bath's free now", Kakashi heard Iruka announce behind him.

"Alright, thanks." He put away his book and stood up from the couch. "I will-" He gasped. Iruka was almost naked except for the towel around his waist and the one over his shoulders. And still dripping wet from the shower. And he definitely was a dream come true. A _wet_ dream come true.

"Kakashi?" The Chuunin looked up from towelling his hair. "Something wro- Mh!"

"Nothing's wrong", Kakashi gasped when he reluctantly broke the heated kiss for air. "Everything's perfect." He tightened his embrace even more and claimed Iruka's lips again. God, so perfect, so much tan, smooth skin, so wonderfully soft lips, such a hard, warm body, and all for him, only for him.

"Kakashi…", Iruka moaned breathlessly and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Mmmh… Don't stop…"

Never. Kakashi would so not stop this, not for anything in the world. He stumbled forward with Iruka in his arms, in a hurried search for the bed, but tripped over his own feet. He had to use all his shinobi training to catch them both before Iruka hit the floor, and carefully laid the Chuunin down instead.

Iruka just hummed happily at the change of position and squirmed beneath him until he could wrap his legs around the Jounin's waist. He fisted his hands into the silver hair and thus held an unresisting Kakashi's head in place to kiss him deeply.

God, what had he ever done to deserve this? Kakashi moaned while he let his hands stroke over every inch of naked skin available. Iruka, his Iruka, all naked and wet and oh-so-eager. And now he could finally claim him as his completely, this gorgeous, squirming Chuunin in his arms, and Iruka would be his, only his. And he would never let him go again, never, he would even somehow convince Iruka to let him move into his apartment, even after the effects of the jutsu would have worn o-

Shit.

Kakashi flinched. Not good. _Not_ good.

"Kakashi…", Iruka sighed into his mouth. "Do that again…"

He couldn't think, couldn't even remember what he'd just done. He had to stop this before he lost control even more, before he hurt Iruka.

"Don't tease…", Iruka whined softly. "Mean Kakashi…"

"Iruka… Iruka, I…" Kakashi blinked repeatedly, trying to think of something, anything.

"Hmmm?" The Chuunin licked over his lips, then towards his right ear where he started nibbling.

"You're getting cold", Kakashi told him hastily. "Here on the floor, I mean." After all, Iruka was almost naked. And wet. And naked. And soft skin. And hard muscles beneath. And naked. And wet. And-

"Mmmh… What about we go to the bed?" Iruka smirked up at him.

Yes! Yes! To the bed! With a naked and wet and naked Iruka! And then-

"I… I'm smelly", Kakashi forced out. "I have to shower."

"You're not smelly." Iruka sniffed his neck. "I like how you smell."

"But… but I stink", Kakashi assured. "Bad." Other than Iruka. Iruka smelled like warm, clean skin and wet hair and-

"You don't stink." Iruka sniffed him again, nuzzling his nose against his shivering skin. "And even if you did, I wouldn't mind." He nipped the Jounin's neck. "I like your scent."

"But… but I really stink", Kakashi assured desperately. "I… I need to shower." He didn't know what to do else, couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You really intend to shower now?", Iruka asked softly and laid his head back on the floor, looking at him.

No, no, he didn't want that. "I… I stink."

Iruka just kept looking at him, his expression unreadable. Kakashi thought he saw disappointment, but there was something else, too. Insecurity maybe? Or even sadne-

"Would you like me to cook dinner while you take your shower?", Iruka whispered, looking to the side. "I could make miso ramen."

"That would be nice." Kakashi liked miso ramen. Although it wasn't at all what he wanted.

-----

"Kakashi?"

"M-hm?" The Jounin looked up but Iruka wasn't looking at him and instead stirred his ramen.

"Does… does it bother you that I'm a man?", he asked softly.

"No, it doesn't." Not anymore, he was finally smarter than that.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really-really?"

"Really-really."

"Promise?"

"Iruka." Kakashi smiled before he leaned over the table and gave the Chuunin a small kiss. "Would I be kissing you if it bothered me?"

"I…" Iruka sighed. "I guess not."

"See?" Kakashi gave him another kiss, and then a third.

-----

"Already in bed?", Kakashi asked when he came back from the bathroom. "Are you so tired, Iruka?"

"M-hm." The Chuunin didn't turn to face him and snuggled deeper into the sheets, almost hiding beneath them.

"Hm. The earlier we go to bed, the longer I can have you in my arms", Kakashi declared happily and went to join him. He slipped under the sheets and snuggled up against Iruka's back, drawing him to his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Kakashi?", he heard Iruka ask softly.

"M-hmmm?" He nuzzled his face into the other's neck, sighing contently at the soft hair brushing over his face. "What is it, Iruka?"

"I… Does…" Iruka sighed. "It's nothing. Good night."

"Good night", Kakashi yawned back.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

* * *

**AN:**   
Okay, I hope I saved Tsunade from your wrath now. I see her as a nice, mother-like person who sees her shinobi as slightly annoying but adorable children, therefore the over-reaction here.

**Nayru**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Your Wish Is My Command   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **slight spoilers for the events before the time-skip**.   
Status: Chapter 5 of 6   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**Your Wish Is My Command**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 5

"Genma can't come", Kakashi said and closed the door behind the messenger. "He's on a mission." Oooh, such a pity…

"Oh." Iruka's face fell a little. "Such a pity. I'll make lunch for us two then." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Oh, this wasn't good. Unhappy Iruka wasn't good at all. Kakashi had to do something. But what? Hmmm… Yes!

The Jounin quickly formed the seals for his summoning jutsu. "What about a day with Iruka, me and lunch?", he asked, distinctly suspecting that 'Iruka' and 'lunch' probably were the keywords.

"Sounds good", the cloud of smoke answered.

"Iruka, look who came over to visit you", Kakashi called out into the kitchen.

"Hm?" Iruka poked his head out, then a bright smile lit his face. "Pakkun!" He immediately crouched down and gathered the pug in his arms. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Iruka-sensei." Pakkun wagged his tail happily when the Chuunin started to scratch his ears.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile softly at seeing Iruka happy again. He felt a little bad for asking Pakkun to come over since… Well, if he was honest with himself, it partially had been to have somebody to distract Iruka and even more himself from the promising temptation the respective other meant. But while he looked at Iruka's smiling face and heard him laugh, he knew that it had been right. Not what he wanted or what was really right in a moral sort of way, but right in a way that would protect Iruka from any pain and hurt.

"What about we go for a walk in the forest?", he suggested to chase the guilty thoughts away. "We could take sandwiches with us and make a picnic."

"Perfect idea." Iruka smiled at him before he set Pakkun back down on the floor. "I'll prepare the food."

"I'll help", Kakashi said. He liked to see Iruka cook. It was almost like a dance, the Chuunin was so very sure in everything he did in the kitchen. Unless he burned his fingers, which he did rather often. But then Kakashi could kiss it better.

"You'll just stare at me again", Iruka accused. "You never do anything."

"I wait for a good opportunity to take a bite." Kakashi took him in his arms and nibbled at his neck. "Yummy."

"Pervert." But Iruka laughed, turned around and kissed him after saying that.

-----

"Feels good to be outside", Iruka sighed and took a deep breath while they walked through the giant trees just outside the village, Pakkun a little way in front of them.

"M-hm", Kakashi agreed, then took the Chuunin's hand into his and held it, entwining their fingers. Now it felt even better.

"Someone could see us", Iruka told him softly but didn't move to get his hand back.

"Shall they." Kakashi smiled at him. "I don't care."

"Really?"

"Not a bit." Kakashi tugged at the Chuunin's hand until Iruka was right beside him, then laid his arm around his waist. "As long as all they do is looking. No touching Kakashi's Iruka."

Iruka didn't say anything but he snuggled closer to him, and Kakashi didn't need more than that.

-----

"Your chakra's changed, boss."

"Hm?" Kakashi didn't take his eyes from Iruka who was standing in the small river next to their picnicking spot and tried to catch a fish for dinner.

"Your chakra. It has changed", Pakkun repeated.

"How?"

"It's all directed at him." The pug moved closer to him. "When I first met him, your chakra was still as always, circling around you. But now it's like his."

"Like Iruka's? What do you mean?" Kakashi looked at his dog.

"His chakra was already directed at you when I first met him. It was still circling around him but somehow also… feeling out for you. And now yours is the same towards him." Pakkun snorted. "And if you're close to him, your chakras mingle. Now that's tasting weird."

"Tasting? How come chakra and words can taste?"

"Words can taste?"

"Never mind." Kakashi smiled softly when Iruka dove his hands into the water once again only to get even wetter without catching anything. "So, our chakras mingle?"

"Yes. But not mingling like in mixing, you know, because they still stay separated." Pakkun shrugged. "If you want a better word, you could say that they embrace whenever you two are close."

"Ah." Kakashi nodded. He'd never heard of something like that before, but it felt good to think about his chakra and Iruka's embracing.

"I think he caught something", Pakkun announced. "Ah, or maybe not."

"You should use your chakra", Kakashi shouted towards the river.

"And where's the challenge then?", Iruka asked back, dripping wet and grinning broadly. "Everybody can catch a fish by using their chakra."

"Likes challenges, hu?" Pakkun snorted a laugh. "Now I understand why he chose you, boss."

Kakashi just shrugged. He still didn't understand why Iruka had chosen him, and he was rather sure that he would never understand that. But he was grateful for it nonetheless.

-----

"I can't believe you're so reckless", Kakashi growled. "And I can't believe I let you stay in there for so long."

"Don't be so grumpy", Iruka murmured and kicked the second blanket off his body. "I feel fine."

"You're cold like a fish from standing in that river for so long." Kakashi put the blanket back in place. "Stay in bed now and be good."

"Kakashi, I feel fine", Iruka assured. "I'm just a little cold, that's all."

"You're just a little cold, hu?" Kakashi snorted. "I'll get you a hot-water bottle."

"Kakashi, that's really not necessary."

"Well, I think it is."

"Kakashi, that's…" Iruka shook his head. "The moment you leave the room, I'll get out of bed."

"You'll not."

"I will."

"Will not. I will tie you to the bed if necessary."

"Yeah, sure." Iruka laughed. "Kinky but unlikely. Unfortunately."

Kakashi sighed. "Just stay in bed, will you please? You were shaking from the cold when you came out of the river. I know it's already spring, but you could catch something." He sat down next to the Chuunin and stroked over his head. "Just let me make sure that you don't get sick because I didn't look after you."

"I can-"

"I know you can take care of yourself", Kakashi interrupted softly. "And I know you can decide on your own. It's just that I wa- wish that you are perfectly fine, okay? I know I'm overreacting, but that's just because I'm afraid that you'll get sick because I didn't pay enough attention. Once in the water, one quickly doesn't notice the cold anymore, and I should have realised that while the air's warm already, the water's still too cold for a bath."

Iruka looked at him, then sighed. "Alright, I'll stay in bed if it makes you happy. But no hot-water bottle." He grinned suddenly and wrapped his arms around the Jounin's neck. "I know something better to keep me warm. You can be my full-body warming Jounin-pillow."

"How could I refuse that?", Kakashi laughed and quickly crawled under the two covers and into two awaiting arms.

----- ----- -----

Kakashi smiled softly and closed his eyes when he heard Iruka's voice singing gently in the kitchen. He sighed. This was how he wanted to spend all his free days, just lying on the couch and listening to Iruka sing. The Chuunin's voice was soft and tender, and although Kakashi couldn't understand the words of the song through the door, he felt the intention behind them, the tell of love and care they told.

"Hey", Iruka startled him out of his light doze. "I made you hot chocolate."

"Thank you." Kakashi smiled up at him, sat up and carefully took the mug. "Sit with me?"

"Don't mind if I do." Iruka sat down and snuggled against his side.

"How do you feel?" Kakashi placed his free hand on the Chuunin's forehead. Good. No signs of a fever.

"I told you I feel fine." Iruka took the hand and placed a kiss on each fingertip. "Stop worrying."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, you worrywart." Iruka kissed his palm before he let go. "Careful, the chocolate's hot."

"Okay." Kakashi carefully took a small sip, enjoying the bittersweet taste. "It's perfect. You make the best hot chocolate I've ever had."

"Flatterer", Iruka murmured.

"No, it's true." Kakashi took another sip. "What's your secret?"

"It's my mom's recipe." Iruka sighed softly. "You have to use milk, not water. No, never water. Water for hot chocolate is eew-eew." He made a face and then grinned.

"So little Iruka was getting spoiled with hot chocolate made from milk." Kakashi grinned back. "No wonder you're so sweet."

"I got even more spoiled. If you have someone special to make the chocolate for, you can use only half chocolate powder and half melted chocolate." Iruka looked up. "And if you have someone very special to spoil, let's say an annoying, wonderful Jounin you really, really like, you can use only milk and melted chocolate."

Kakashi looked at him, the mug of chocolate in his hands and then back at the Chuunin. "You're a god, you know that?"

"I know. But keep talking." Iruka grinned, then looked at the mug. "Share?"

"A little maybe." Kakashi grinned back and held the mug out for the Chuunin to drink.

"Greedy Jounin", Iruka accused and took a sip, then another.

"Hey, that's enough now", Kakashi chuckled. "My chocolate."

"My Kakashi", Iruka told him and grabbed the mug. "Therefore my chocolate."

"Be careful", Kakashi laughed. "You'll spill my chocolate." He stabilised the mug but the Chuunin refused to let go.

"My chocolate", he insisted and took a rather large sip, some of the sweet liquid sticking to his upper lip due to their struggling.

"You can keep the mug", Kakashi decided at the sight. "I'll just take the chocolate." He let go of the porcelain and instead leaned forward and licked the chocolate off Iruka's lips.

"More?", Iruka offered and took another sip before he put the mug down on the low couch table. He looked at the Jounin and arched an eyebrow, not having swallowed yet.

"More." Kakashi instantly captured his lips, feeling them open slowly beneath his own, and then tasted the warm chocolate inside his Chuunin's mouth. Who needed mugs anyway?

"More", he heard Iruka sigh softly after they'd shared the chocolate, "Kakashi, more." And then the Chuunin pushed him backwards gently and moved to sit on his lap, straddling his thighs.

"Can't reach the mug", Kakashi chuckled while he wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"You taste like it enough for me." Iruka leaned down and pressed his lips against the Jounin's in a chaste, sweet kiss first before licking over them, demanding entrance. When Kakashi obeyed happily, the Chuunin bit his lower lip playfully before sliding his tongue in to search for any remaining taste of chocolate.

"Iruka…", Kakashi whispered when he leaned back and instantly pulled the Chuunin close again for another kiss. He sighed in approval when he felt Iruka's warm hands slip beneath the hem of his shirt and caress his stomach and chest.

"Kakashi…", Iruka whispered back, and the Jounin decided that he liked nothing more than hearing him say his name like that, wrapped in tenderness and care. He could definitely listen to that all day.

Kakashi frowned slightly when he had to break the kiss because Iruka removed both their shirts, but then he found that, yes, that had to have been the best idea ever, because now he could feel the Chuunin's warm skin on his own and his heartbeat against his chest. He let his hands roam over Iruka's broad, muscular back and chest and relished in every low sigh and little gasp he gained with that. And now he would find out what it took to make his Chuunin sigh a little more, and what places it would take to caress to make him moan a little and-

Kakashi stilled. _Bad_ idea.

"Mmmh, don't stop", Iruka whispered into his ear while his hands trailed invisible pattern over the Jounin's chest. "So nice…" He tilted his head for another deep, sensual kiss.

Kakashi kissed back just as hungrily, not able to resist that, while his thoughts were racing. He had to stop this, no matter how much he liked it and how good it felt. If he didn't stop, he would lose his self-control and probably go further than he was allowed to, further than he could risk. But he wanted this so much, and Iruka… Iruka seemed to want it just as much, and it wasn't that far he would go, he would stop as soon as-

Kakashi gasped softly in surprise when he felt fingers on his belt, undoing it swiftly, and then on the waistband of his pants. Okay, that was bad now, really bad, and nice-perfect-good-moremoremoremo-

No! He couldn't do that. Not until he could be completely sure that Iruka wanted it.

"Iruka", he gasped, "Iruka, I-"

Iruka only silenced him with a deep, demanding kiss while he opened the Jounin's pants slowly, one of his hands lightly stroking over his still cloth-covered member. Then Kakashi heard something clink and saw from the corner of his eye how Iruka threw his own belt on the couch beside him before he felt knuckles brush over his hardening front while the Chuunin opened his own pants.

"Iruka", Kakashi panted and closed his eyes, knowing that the sight of the flushed, gorgeous man on his lap wouldn't help his self-control at all. "Iruka, I can't-"

"No", Iruka interrupted him. "No, I won't let you leave now." He bit the Jounin's ear hard, making him yelp. "I don't care what you think you have to do now, but I won't let you go."

"But-"

"No." Another sharp bite, at his neck this time, but then Iruka kissed the spot almost apologetically and nuzzled it with his nose.

"But I have to… to…" Kakashi desperately searched for an excuse, anything to prevent risking to hurt the Chuunin. He could feel his body tremble and his hands shake and twitch in the desire to touch Iruka, but he had to resist, he had to-

Kakashi's eyes widened when Iruka suddenly seemed to shrink on his lap, curling against his chest.

"You're still not comfortable with me being a man", he whispered with a trembling voice. "I can't change that, Kakashi. I almost wished I could, just to make you feel better, but I can't. And… and it hurts to see you rejecting me, but I understand that I have to-"

"No!", Kakashi gasped. "That's not it!" Nonono, he'd hurt Iruka. He had never wanted that, never.

"It's alright, Kakashi, I understand it." Iruka sighed and moved to get up. "It's just… Sometimes it seems as if everything's alright, and then suddenly it isn't, and… it's just hard to accept, but-"

"No." Kakashi pulled him against his chest again before he could leave. "No, Iruka, it's not that."

"But… but you… whenever we are about to come close, you suddenly say something to stop it, and then… I thought you still…" Iruka closed his eyes and hid his face against Kakashi's neck.

"I didn't do it because I felt uncomfortable", Kakashi whispered truthfully. "I… I just…" He sighed and decided to go with a part of the truth. "I'm just… I don't really know what to do. Everything's so different." He had never cared that much, had never had to be so careful.

"Is… is that true?", Iruka whispered softly against his neck.

"Yes, I promise." Kakashi tightened his embrace.

"Then you're not uncomfortable with me being a man?"

"No, I'm not." Kakashi gently stroked with his hands over his Chuunin's back, then around him to his chest, massaging the strong muscles there. "I like every part of you and I will never wish to change you."

Iruka sighed against his neck. "Promise?", he murmured softly and gently nipped at the pale skin.

"Promise." Kakashi smiled and embraced him again. It wasn't about gender with Iruka, not at all. It was just Iruka he wanted, and he couldn't care less about the fact that they were both men. It had taken some time, but he had finally understood that.

"I also like you the way you are." Iruka kissed his neck, then his jaw. "Very much." He let his hands travel over the Jounin's chest, slowly going lower.

"That's… good", Kakashi whispered weakly, closing his eyes. Somehow, he was now even deeper in it than before. And how should he deny it to Iruka now? It would hurt him again, no matter if the Jounin made up an excuse or told him that he didn't think that Iruka was able to know what he really wanted.

"You don't have to do anything you don't like", Iruka whispered into his ear. "Just do what you feel good doing and tell me if I do something you don't like."

"M-hm." Kakashi swallowed. Iruka doing something he didn't like wasn't the problem right now, it was more Iruka doing so many, many things he liked so very, very much what was troubling him.

"You like this?", Iruka murmured and then started to gently massage the Jounin's groin.

Kakashi gasped softly and opened his eyes. His mouth dry and his breath hitching, he nodded weakly. He liked this much more than he was allowed to, he knew that, and he had to quickly find a way to stop it or-

"And this?" Iruka slipped his warm hand into his boxers.

"Y-yes", Kakashi panted breathlessly and gritted his teeth when warm waves of pleasure washed through him. Everything was so good, so very, very good, and also so very, very wrong, and he didn't know what to do.

"Would you like to touch me?", Iruka whispered. "But you don't have to."

"I wa- I… yes." Kakashi tilted his head to kiss him while he slowly moved his hands over the Chuunin's back to his stomach and then lower to the waistband of his pants, but then hesitated unsurely and took a deep breath. Alright, he had never done… _that_ before with another man, but this shouldn't be difficult. It would just be like touching himself, and he wanted to pleasure Iruka, so this would be easy. Right? And… and then Iruka would gasp again and moan, and-

"Mmmh… good…", Iruka moaned softly against his lips before he started to gently stroke the Jounin in his pants.

Kakashi gasped and arched his back at the caress, then quickly ripped off his hitai-ate to look at Iruka with both his eyes and remember everything. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his hands inside the Chuunin's boxers and a little hesitantly still wrapped his fingers around him. Okay, this would be just like touching himself, nothing special and just-

But then Iruka gasped and threw his head back with a low moan, and that made it special for Kakashi, so very special, because his Chuunin was… was… God, he couldn't even begin to describe it. He just could look and memorise as much as he could of how Iruka was moving and gasping and moaning and arching his back and biting his lip and writhing beneath his touch. And he was doing that for Iruka, only he was making him look like that and sound like that, only he.

"Iruka…", Kakashi whispered, his eyes still captured. The Chuunin looked gorgeous, perfect, like everything he'd ever wanted.

"Kakashi…", Iruka panted back and leaned forward again to kiss him. "Don't stop… _please…_" And this one word held so much, want and lust and desire and devotion and so much more.

Kakashi swallowed hard before he claimed the Chuunin's lips again, never ceasing to gently pleasure him. He longed to see Iruka get lost in this pleasure again, longed to make him feel it again. And that… that would be all he would do. He would make Iruka find his release, and then just look at him, and then he would do what he'd done the time before. He wouldn't let himself take pleasure from Iruka, he wouldn't risk to take advantage of him.

"Ha… Kakashi…" Iruka bit his lower lip. "Almost… al… most…"

"Let go", Kakashi whispered back. "Let go, Iruka."

"Mmh… you… you first…" The Chuunin flashed him a lustful, devious smirk, and then-

"Iruka!", Kakashi shouted and arched his back towards him when he felt the fingers around him do things that made his head spin and his blood boil suddenly.

"I couldn't… see you the last time…", he heard Iruka whisper into his ear. "This time… I'll look at you…" And then he squeezed and rubbed and did wonders to Kakashi's body and disasters to his self-control.

"Iru… ka…", he barely managed to whisper. He couldn't let that happen, he had to resist.

"Yes… show me, Kakashi." The Chuunin's voice was breathless, husky, demanding, coaxing at the same time.

"Iruka…", Kakashi repeated weakly, noticing absent-mindedly that his hands were still moving although he didn't know how he was able to get enough thoughts together to do that. He couldn't make out what exactly Iruka was doing with him, but it didn't matter because it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And although he knew that it was wrong, he didn't know a single thing he could do to stop it anymore.

"Show… me", Iruka demanded again, his breath hitching. "Show m- Ah! … N-now, Ka- ha… Kakashi." And then he bit down hard, possessively on the Copy-nin's lower lip.

Kakashi heard himself give a loud, wordless shout at that, feeling the slight pain and the burning arousal and boiling lust inside him mingle, wrap around each other and then explode suddenly. His eyes opened wide, and he was utterly grateful for that because he could see Iruka throw his head back with a growled, almost animalistic moan before the Chuunin fell forward and collapsed against his chest, panting harshly.

Sighing deeply, Kakashi closed his eyes and lifted his heavy hands to wrap around his Chuunin's body, frowning slightly at the sticky wetness on them and in his pants, the slight throb of his lip and the bruise that was sure to appear soon but that would thankfully be hidden under his mask. But it didn't really matter, not when Iruka was warm against him, heavy on his lap and so wonderfully, perfectly close to him and completely his, only his.

After taking some deep breaths, he opened his eyes again, and now that he wasn't distracted, he could see what Pakkun had been talking about. With his Sharingan, he could see his and Iruka's chakras whirl and circle around their bodies, but also dance and spin where they were close, mingling and parting, dissolving in each other and coming free again. The sight made his head spin but he couldn't look away from the fascinating play. He wished he could show it to Iruka, because describing it would never be the same as witnessing.

"Didn' see…", he heard Iruka murmur against his left collarbone after a felt eternity.

"Hm?", Kakashi questioned softly and finally forced his eyes away from the chakras and instead looked down the Chuunin's broad back.

"Didn' see you." Iruka slowly lifted his head and even found the strength to pout.

"Poor Iruka." Kakashi smiled softly. "Maybe next t-" He broke off when he remembered what he'd been determined to not, no, never do. And had done still.

No. Nonono. What had he done to Iruka?!

"M-hm." The Chuunin lazily nuzzled his throat. "Next time."

"Iruka…" Kakashi swallowed hard while guilt burned like acid in his stomach. What had he done? He'd just given in to his selfish desires, hadn't resisted like he should have. What if he had done something Iruka hadn't really wanted? What if he had taken advantage of him? What if-

"You hands are sticky", Iruka told him softly.

"Sorry", Kakashi choked out. "I'm sorry, Iruka." He could hear his voice break.

"Not that bad", the Chuunin murmured and snuggled even closer to him, sighing softly and completely oblivious in his sated bliss. "Just stick to me forever and never leave me."

"I… I wa- … please let me", Kakashi whispered. God, he was praying and hoping so very much that Iruka would still want him, still let him be with him after the jutsu would have vanished completely. That he wouldn't blame him for not resisting. He had tried, had tried so much, and still he hadn't been strong enough.

"Stay with me, Kakashi", Iruka whispered and looked up, looked into the Jounin's mismatched eyes with a look full of longing, care, hope and something deep, deeper than anything Kakashi had ever seen in any pair of eyes directed at him. "Never leave me."

"I won't", Kakashi breathed, capturing that look with his cursed, blessed Sharingan eye, that breath-taking look that made his heart race. "I promise." And he would be stronger from now on, would never again do something that could hurt Iruka later, could make him sad. He would do everything possible to be worth the trust Iruka set in him.

----- ----- -----

"Iruka?" Kakashi nuzzled the neck before his face. "Iruka…"

"Hrmnph."

"Iruka, you have to wake up now. We have to go for your check-up." Another nuzzle, but then Kakashi froze when he noticed that the Chuunin's skin was sweaty and heated. "Iruka?"

"Hrnn… Don'…"

"Iruka, please look at me." The Jounin sat up in alarm.

"Mrmmm…"

"Iruka, you're burning up", Kakashi gasped when he felt the Chuunin's forehead with his hand. "We have to get you to Tsunade-sama."

"M-mmh…" Iruka curled even more into the sheets.

"Iruka, have you felt sick yesterday already?" Kakashi gently shook his shoulder. "Iruka, please. You have to tell me."

"A little… evening…", the Chuunin murmured. "Sleepy now…"

-----

"It's just a flu, nothing serious", Tsunade declared. "Just keep him warm and feed him chicken soup, and he'll be fine again in some days."

"Are you sure?", Kakashi asked softly while he dragged the blanket just a little bit higher under the Chuunin's chin. "That it's nothing serious, I mean?" And it was all his fault for letting him stay in the cold water and sitting with a sweaty and… well, sticky Iruka on the couch for too long. He should have taken him somewhere warm immediately or-

"Don't worry, mother hen." The Sannin chuckled. "Half of the shinobi have the flu at the moment. Has he been with any of them lately?"

"Anko was here the day before yesterday." For 'chatting' she'd called it. More like for babbling Iruka's ears off and keeping him from snuggling.

"Ah, there you have it. She's sick, too, at the moment."

"Hrn." Kakashi snorted. She deserved to be sick, that Anko. How could she dare to infect his Iruka?

"Seems your mask prevented you from becoming ill, too", Tsunade guessed. "You should keep it up for the next days so you can take care of your precious Iruka and not get sick, too."

"Okay", Kakashi murmured reluctantly. And how was he supposed to kiss Iruka then? "So, bed rest and soup?"

"Yes. And I'll give you some fever-reducing medicine in case it gets worse. And-"

"Ka… shi?"

Kakashi immediately was beside the Chuunin. "Shh, Iruka. I'm here. Go back to sleep."

"Too warm…" Iruka tried to get the blanket off his body.

"No, don't do that", Kakashi whispered. "You've got the flu, Iruka. You have to stay warm."

"Flu?"

"M-hm." Kakashi stroked over his sweaty hair. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Iruka frowned. "Always have… to do that…"

"I don't mind at all", Kakashi told him softly. "In fact, I like to take care of you. That way, I can make sure that you're alright."

"Thank… you…" Iruka's eyes closed slowly.

"No, thank you", Kakashi whispered back, so softly that only the Chuunin could hear it. "For letting me care."

Iruka just smiled tiredly.

"You know, if some of the people having you in their bingo books could see you now, they would laugh their asses off", Tsunade declared.

Kakashi ignored her. What did she or anybody else know? They could never understand what Iruka made him feel.

"You know", Tsunade said softer, more seriously. "You're right to try to wrap your Iruka in cotton wool." She patted the Jounin's shoulder gently. "Hold him fast, Kakashi, care and let him care. He's probably the best that will ever happen to you. And the other way round, too, I guess. Be happy that you found each other." And before the Copy-nin could respond anything, she turned around and left.

----- ----- -----

"I hnate bneing snick", Iruka declared grumpily on the third of his flu-induced bed-days.

"I can understand that." Kakashi chuckled. "I don't like 'bneing snick' either."

"Don' make fnun of mne." Iruka pouted.

"But you're so cute when you're grumpy", Kakashi laughed softly. That and grumpy was so much better than sweaty and weak and feverish.

"Meany."

"'Meany'? 'Mea-' I'm sorry, but did you just call me 'meany'?"

"Yes." Iruka pouted more.

"And then you have the nerve to tell me that you're not cute? When you're even cute while insulting me?"

"Mean meany." Iruka turned his head away and sniffled indignantly.

"Aw, don't do that to me", Kakashi whined. "You know I'm suffering when you ignore me."

"Den don' bne a meany." Iruka peeked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'll be good now", Kakashi assured. "No meany anymore."

"Hrn." Iruka snorted but turned around. "Meany", he murmured before he blew his nose, then sniffled.

"Would you like something to eat now?", Kakashi asked. "Or a tea?"

"Tea", Iruka decided. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?" The Jounin stopped in his movements to get up and instead sat down again.

"Thank you. For taking care of me."

"You don't have to thank me." Kakashi stroked his cheek tenderly. "I have nothing I would rather do."

"But… but still." Iruka looked down at his hands. "You do so much for me, and-"

"Iruka." Kakashi placed a finger on his lips. "Iruka, I wa- I like to take care of you. I like to be with you. For the first time in years, I feel as if I am where I belong."

"Really?", Iruka breathed, his eyes wide.

"Yes, really." Kakashi smiled. "I like to take care of you, Iruka. And when you're fine again, and I mean completely fine, then I will be there for you still and still stay with you. If you wa- if you would like that, that is."

Iruka nodded immediately, grinning but also blushing. "You know I wan-" He broke off and blinked, then sighed. "Would like that."

"Perfect." Kakashi leaned forward and gave him a masked kiss. He belonged here, he knew that. And he wished that Iruka would allow him to stay despite what he'd done.

----- ----- -----

"Hey, Kakashi."

"Hm?" The Copy-nin looked away from the Chuunin in the kitchen to the crouched figure on the windowsill. "Hey, Jiraiya. In town again?"

"Only today for a meeting with my publisher. I'm leaving tomorrow morning with the kid again."

"Then Naruto's probably coming over soon? Iruka will like that." Kakashi smiled. The Chuunin had almost completely recovered from his flu again and would certainly be happy for a distraction since Kakashi was determined not to let him go outside for another day or so.

"Probably. And I already heard you have to babysit", Jiraiya said, grinning, while he entered the apartment and sat down on the couch next to the Jounin. "Sounds like fun."

"It's not babysitting", Kakashi told him. "I take care of Iruka and make sure that he's alright." And if the other was here to do anything fishy with the Chuunin in his charge, the Sannin would find himself thrown out of the window before he could even have said 'Icha Icha'.

"Whatever." Jiraiya shook his head. "Where is he?"

"In the kitchen and making dinner." Kakashi grinned. "If you're lucky, he'll invite you."

"Good cook?"

"Very." One of the reasons why he'd agreed to Iruka getting up and making dinner that day despite of him still recovering. Another reason had been big, pleading eyes looking at him and a pair of irresistible lips pouting.

"Then I have to make sure to behave."

"That won't get you anywhere", Kakashi laughed. "If he doesn't w- like the idea of you staying, he just won't take out a plate for you, and that'll be it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Some days ago Anko came to visit and made some… rather dirty jokes about teachers and pupils", the Copy-nin said. "And Iruka didn't say anything, just took the third plate off the table again."

"Priceless!", Jiraiya laughed. "So Iruka-sensei's famous politeness really isn't stronger than the jutsu?"

"No." Kakashi sighed. "In his… condition, you can either demand something with that word and he can't refuse – and I'll kill you if you try that – or you can just hope that he likes the idea and decides to do it."

"Someone's getting protective, eh?", Jiraiya asked. "Very unlike you."

"Maybe", Kakashi murmured, then looked up when Iruka entered the room.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei", Jiraiya greeted him. "How do you feel today?"

The Chuunin smiled and answered, "Very good, thank you, Jiraiya-sama. How is Naruto?"

"Great. But you can ask him yourself, he'll certainly come here soon", Jiraiya said.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Iruka smiled brightly. "Then I'll make more dinner."

"What do you w- Why are you here, Iruka?", Kakashi asked softly while he still enjoyed seeing the beautiful smile on his face. "Would you like me to do something?"

"I… I only…" The Chuunin bit his lower lip and threw an unsure glance at the Sannin, but then took a step forward until he was right in front of the Copy-nin. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on his masked lips before he smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"Wow", Jiraiya murmured after some silence. "Is he doing that often?"

"M-hm…", Kakashi sighed absent-mindedly and craned his neck to catch a glimpse at Iruka through the door. He looked back at his companion when he heard the Sannin laugh.

"You know", Jiraiya told him, "you really seem to have it bad."

"I know." Kakashi sighed. "I just wished I knew whether he really… really does this because he…"

"Feels that way?"

"M-hm." The Copy-nin nodded and sighed. "I don't know if this is really what he wa- … You know."

"I don't see why he should kiss you although he doesn't want i-"

"Shh!", Kakashi hissed. "Don't say that word!" He hurriedly got up from the couch to look at the Chuunin, but to his greatest relief Iruka was still moving around in the kitchen and didn't seem to have heard the Sannin. Sighing, Kakashi went to sit down again.

"I'm sorry", Jiraiya murmured.

"It's alright. He didn't hear." Kakashi shook his head. "And it's not that it would be a catastrophe if somebody said the word to him, it's just…" He sighed. "It hurts when he gets that empty look in his eyes."

"I understand." The Sannin grinned. "You know, this would make a really good Icha Icha story. A woman unable to deny anything and a noble hero trying to defend her from the villains who try to take advantage of her."

"And where's the porn in that?", Kakashi asked. Icha Icha without porn… Now really, Jiraiya was a nice guy, but the Jounin didn't read his books for their storylines.

"Well, the hero would only make sure that no other than he gets the woman, but he could have lots and lots of passionate sex with her."

"You would make him rape her?" The Copy-nin arched an eyebrow in surprise and more than only slight disgust. He hadn't know that his old friend would ever step that low as to write rape as entertainment.

"No! She's deeply in love with him since the beginning!", Jiraiya assured.

Kakashi shook his head. "It would still be rape."

"No, it wouldn't. Not if she lov-"

"Yes, it would!", the Jounin interrupted briskly. "She wouldn't be able to deny anything and wouldn't do it because she wants to but because he wants her to. Where's the difference between that and taking advantage of a drunk or drugged or using force?"

"But…" Jiraiya frowned deeply. "Well… okay…"

"See?" Kakashi sighed. "And even if he does something on his own accord, I can never be sure if he really wants it."

"You really have it bad, Kakashi." Jiraiya patted his shoulder. "I would even say that you have it _worst._"

"What shall I do?", the Jounin whispered.

"I really don't know." The Sannin laughed. "I'm not really an expert in affairs of the heart… But I think that if you let Iruka-sensei take the lead, it will be fine. I can't believe that he would do something like kissing you without wanting it."

"Maybe." Kakashi shook his head but didn't say anything more. If it had only been kissing, he wouldn't be blaming himself so much now for not resisting.

"Dinner is ready", he heard Iruka announce, then the Chuunin stepped up towards him and again gave him a kiss.

"How many plates?", Kakashi asked.

"Four." Iruka gave him another kiss, his lips this time lingering longer on the Copy-nin's, then the Chuunin smiled a gentle, wonderful smile that left Kakashi breathless.

"Seems you're lucky, Jiraiya", he whispered without taking his eyes from Iruka.

"No. Seems you're lucky, Kakashi", he heard the Sannin answer and couldn't help but agree.

-----

"And then we met those street bandits", Naruto told his former senseis excitedly. "Ten, no twenty at least! And they were all, 'Aren't we big and scary, and now give us all your money', and all that. But I showed them!"

"But sure…" Iruka looked at his former student doubtfully but with a fond smile on his lips. Kakashi couldn't quite suppress a smile. The Chuunin was the perfect listener. He found the right times for staring in admiration, for gasping in surprise and even for voicing his doubts that the things Naruto narrated were indeed the truth. It was a gift on its own to be able to watch him.

"It's true!", Naruto assured. "Tell him, Ero-sannin!"

"Don't call me that, brat", Jiraiya growled back. "And we both know they were hardly half a dozen."

"But they were big! And strong!" Naruto waved his hands agitatedly. "And I fought them all on my own!"

"You did?!", Iruka asked, his eyes wide and sparkling with mischief although they also looked a little tired already. "Really?! And Jiraiya-sama didn't help you?"

"No! That old pervert was busy peeping at some girls bathing in the river!" The blond boy huffed.

"Hey! I was researching. Researching! Alright?" Jiraiya huffed, too, then pouted.

"You were peeping", Naruto gave back. "Especially at that blond girl with the big-" He broke off and turned beet red.

"Look who's taking on some new habits", Kakashi murmured loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Naruto!", Iruka scolded. "I'm not happy to hear that!" But the Copy-nin could see a small smile tug at the Chuunin's lips.

"I didn't really look!", the boy defended himself. "And they didn't look any good at all!"

"Ah." A devilish grin appeared on the Chuunin's face. "No resemblance to Hinata-chan then, hu?"

"Iruka-sensei!", Naruto wailed.

"Hinata-chan?", Kakashi listened up. "You mean that quiet little Hyuuga-girl from Kurenai's team?"

"She's not that little anymore. And Naruto is sooo not interested in her." Iruka winked and grinned.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"I see…" Kakashi scratched his masked chin, enjoying tormenting the boy immensely. "I wonder if they kissed already…"

"Kakashi-pervert-sensei!" Naruto's face discovered a new shade of red, it seemed.

"I don't know." Iruka shrugged. "But I don't think any of them would really mind to give it a try. Or more than one."

"Iruka-senseiiii!" The boy let his head fall to the table. "Why are you doing that to me?! I mean, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sannin… but you?!"

"It's the jutsu", Iruka declared, grinning. "Made me lose all my inhibitions and good manners."

"Really?", Naruto asked, peeking up at him.

"Mmmh… Nope. I guess that's just me."

Naruto groaned. "I bet that's Kakashi-sensei's bad influence."

"I hope so", Kakashi declared, grinning.

"Pervert", Naruto grumbled.

"Did you visit her already?", Iruka asked. "To tell her that you're alright? I bet she would like that."

"We're leaving tomorrow morning already…", Naruto murmured.

"Then why don't you visit her right now?", the Chuunin suggested. "It's not too late for that yet."

"I can't just visit her…"

"And why not?"

"Because… because… What should I say?"

"Just that you are back."

"Right. I go there and just tell her, 'Hey, Hinata-chan, I'm back. Bye.'" The boy sighed.

"Not like that, stupid." Iruka rolled his eyes. "Just… just say, 'Hey, Hinata-chan. I'm back for some hours and I thought I could just come over and see how you're doing.' And then tell her something about your training or about the places you've visited. It doesn't matter what you tell her, just show that you think of her."

"That's…" Naruto frowned. "And you're sure that she'll like that?"

"Absolutely. She will certainly be very happy to see you and to know that you think of her."

"Okay…" The boy frowned deeper, then suddenly grinned happily. "That's a very good plan, Iruka-sensei! You're the best!" He jumped up and embraced his former teacher happily. "The old pervert suggested to read Icha Icha to her."

"Well…" Iruka looked at the Sannin, and Kakashi noticed an odd glint in his eyes. "What would you expect from a man who's scared to ask the woman he's after for years already out for a date?"

"Wha… That's…" Jiraiya's face turned red immediately. "Better be careful about what you're saying, Chuunin, or-"

"And who doesn't see that she's only waiting for him to do that? Who's too blind to see that all he needs to do is be serious with her and ask her out? So that she doesn't have to drown her sorrow in sake and then whine about him being a 'blind, perverted idiot' to the Chuunin doing her paperwork?" Iruka threw the Sannin a challenging look.

Kakashi witnessed something just as shocking as a silent Naruto then. A stuttering, gaping Jiraiya, blushing like a teenage boy when the little wheels in his head almost visibly started to rotate.

"And if he would only ask said Chuunin", Iruka continued mercilessly, "he would be told that today is Friday and that on Fridays, a certain woman stays late in her office to do paperwork. On her own."

Kakashi could hear the clock in the kitchen tick away the seconds while the Sannin across from him just sat there and stared into space. He really wondered how long it would take.

"Whoa, Iruka-sensei!", Naruto murmured while he poked his frozen teacher into his side without getting a reaction. "You're amazing!"

"I do my best." Iruka grinned, but it looked tired. Kakashi decided to give him some more minutes with the boy and then put him into bed.

"How do you know so much about women?", Naruto asked.

"You just have to listen, Naruto", Iruka told the boy gently. "You have to listen to everybody, women and men, to understand them. And you also have to hear what they don't say sometimes."

"What they don't say?" Naruto frowned. "I don't think I understand that…"

"You still have much time to learn that." Iruka ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Hey, hey, Iruka-sensei!", Naruto called, grinning cheekily. "How come you don't have a girlfriend then?"

"Oh… That's… because…" The Chuunin blushed and threw an unsure glance in Kakashi's direction.

"Iruka doesn't need a girlfriend", Kakashi said and took his hand into his. "And he won't get one either, because I got him first." Hey, they would have had to tell the boy some time, so why not right now?

"You?!", Naruto shouted.

"Me", Kakashi gave back. So the boy wanted to make a scene. Fine. Should he. But he wouldn't let him say something that could hurt Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto turned towards his former teacher. "Why him?! Couldn't you choose someone… less perverted? Like… like Genma-san? Or Kotetsu-san?"

Kakashi stared. Okay, that was… rather unexpected. But not unwelcome. Although he felt a little miffed that Naruto thought that he was more perverted than Genma who was sticking his 'senbon' practically everywhere and Kotetsu who had probably already christened every hard surface in Konoha with the help of Izumo and Shizune.

"Naruto, I'm happy with Kakashi", Iruka told him softly, making the Copy-nin's heart beat faster.

"And does he treat you well?", the boy inquired, glaring at his former Jounin instructor. "If he doesn't…"

"He does." Iruka smiled at him fondly. "Don't worry, Naruto. I can take care of myself."

"Okay, Iruka-sensei. As long as you're happy…" Naruto sighed deeply. "But I really wish you had a better taste", he declared.

"Well, I like my taste well enough", Iruka gave back, smirking at him. "And you shouldn't judge my taste without even having seen what I chose…"

"Whoa, Iruka-sensei! You saw it?!", Naruto gasped.

"I did not only see it, I even kissed it." Iruka grinned.

"Aaah! I didn't ask for that!", the blond boy wailed. "Just for how it looks."

"Could we stop referring to me as 'it'?", Kakashi growled.

"Sorry." Iruka gave him an apologetic kiss.

"Hrn." Kakashi pouted.

"Don't do that", the Chuunin whispered into his ear. "You know I can't resist that…"

"Stop!", Naruto shouted. "I don't need to see you two making out in front of me, really!" He sniggered and once again poked at Jiraiya. "Although it would maybe cure the old pervert."

"It's my apartment", Iruka declared. "I can make out whenever, wherever and with whomever I choose to." He looked at Kakashi and grinned. "Any objections?"

"Maybe to that 'whoever'-part." The Jounin embraced him possessively. Kakashi's Iruka.

"Mmmh… I might be in the mood to negotiate about that…"

"Alright, alright, that's enough now!", Naruto shouted. "Hey, Ero-sannin!" He slapped the man on his shoulder. "Say something to that! Tell them they can't be all smoochy-kissy with us still here!"

"Hu?" The Sannin blinked. "I…" He blinked again, then his eyes widened suddenly. "I have to go! Somewhere!", he declared and hurried out of the window, even leaving his sandals behind.

"Was about time", Iruka murmured.

"Old pervert…" Naruto sighed, then stood up and collected the man's shoes. "I'll go then, too."

"Visiting Hinata-chan?", Kakashi asked, grinning.

The boy blushed. "Maybe…"

"Would you like to come back afterwards and sleep here?", Iruka offered. "Kakashi's futon's still in the closet."

"Can I?"

"But sure."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" The boy jumped the Chuunin, almost throwing him to the floor in the process if Kakashi hadn't prevented that in the last moment.

"I'll just leave the window to the living room open for you, alright?", Iruka gasped softly.

"Alright!" Naruto let go of him and jumped to the window. "See ya! Good night!"

"Good night!", Kakashi called after him, embracing Iruka tighter. "You missed him, hm?"

"Very much", Iruka sighed. "I wished he could stay." He turned around. "But now that I have you, I guess it will be easier to see him leave again."

"Sure." Kakashi kissed him. "I'm surprised he took it so well. Us, I mean."

"I already told him about my… preferences years ago. I couldn't risk that he one day walked in on me and another man and thought that it was unnatural or wrong. I couldn't stand him being disgusted of me."

"I can't believe that he would ever think about you like that, don't worry", Kakashi whispered into the Chuunin's ear, then carefully walked towards the bedroom, pushing Iruka with him.

"The dishes", the Chuunin protested softly.

"Can wait", Kakashi declared. "I can see that your eyes are really small. I have to have you sleep now, else I risk that Naruto thinks I'm not taking good care of you."

"But you are." Iruka kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me", Kakashi whispered. "It's all my pleasure."

----- ----- -----

On their next check-up, Kakashi tried his best to ignore the fact that his Hokage looked rather… relaxed. Not to say, _laid._

Iruka sniggering behind his back the whole time didn't help his composure.

Life was unfair.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

* * *

**AN:**   
I'm sorry for the long wait, but my new job started and I have much to do and even more to learn. Furthermore, I wasn't sure whether I really wanted Kakashi to 'give in' and kept rewriting it again and again. But hey, he's only human and really tried his best, ne?   
**Nayru**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Your Wish Is My Command

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: KakashixIruka

Rating: **M**

Spoilers: This story will contain **slight spoilers for the events before the time-skip**.

Status: Chapter 6 of 6

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own, don't make money.**

**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

**AN 1:**

I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. I've had this chapter finished since Wednesday and tried to upload it since then, but ff(dot)net wouldn't upload it properly and then didn't let me edit it. I thought I'd go nuts.

Nayru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your Wish Is My Command**

by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 6

"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for the invitation, Genma-san." Iruka smiled at the Special Jounin.

"Please don't worry about that, Iruka-sensei." Genma grinned, looking a little strained. "I had the flu, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that and- Oh, Kakashi, could you stop that? Hinata-chan certainly wouldn't like to hear about this."

The Jounin did his best to look oblivious. "Stop what?"

Iruka sighed. "Maiming, mangling, squashing, _slaughtering_ your piece of cake. Which Hinata-chan made herself."

"I'm eating", Kakashi assured, feeling a little guilty. The sweet little girl had been beaming when she'd brought the cake.

"Yeah, sure." Iruka snorted softly. "And you have to look as if somebody stole your Icha Icha while doing that."

"I'm eating", Kakashi mumbled. And no, nobody had stolen his Icha Icha. But Genma was stealing his time with Iruka.

"Oh, dear…" Iruka chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going to make new tea. Please excuse me, Genma-san." He stood up and walked towards the door to the kitchen. "Oh, Kakashi, would you help me, please?"

"Alright." The Copy-nin stood up, forced his fork into the last bigger piece of his cake with a glare at the paling Genma and followed Iruka.

"Trying to look scary again?", the Chuunin asked softly the moment the door closed.

"It was 'menacing'." Kakashi pouted.

"Trying to look menacing again?" Iruka turned to him and shook his head.

"No."

"Sure…" Iruka chuckled and embraced him. "You're driving me a little nuts right now. Can't you believe that Genma only made a mistake?"

"That's not the point…" Kakashi nuzzled his face into the Chuunin's neck.

"Not?" Iruka sighed but tilted his head to give him better access. "Then can you at least be a little less menacing? And try to be nice to Genma? I really can't see him fidget anymore whenever you move your fork."

"I can try…" Kakashi looked up and pressed his mask lips on Iruka's.

"I could reward you for being nice…" Iruka smirked. "Although I know I shouldn't."

"What kind of reward?" Kakashi grinned.

"Mmmmh…" Iruka licked his lips. "What would you like me to do?"

"Ah… let me think…" Uh-oh, dangerous ground.

"Better think fast." Iruka gently bit his jaw. "The water's almost boiling."

Yes, the water too. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Apple pancakes."

Iruka blinked. "Apple pancakes?"

"With vanilla sauce." That would be at least the second best thing he could think of.

The Chuunin started to laugh. "You're rather… peculiar."

"And chocolate chips on them."

"Hey!" Iruka laughed more. "That's enough now."

"Okay." Kakashi tightened his hold around him. Enough, indeed.

----- ----- -----

"Iruka?"

"M-hm?" The Chuunin turned with a smile.

"Iruka…" Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go on a mission."

"You… oh." The smile vanished.

"It's very important that I go, Iruka", Kakashi told him softly and embraced him. "Tsunade-sama has to send me." He would have to rescue three hostages from their captors before the ultimatum would run out.

"I understand." Iruka hugged him. "Do you have to leave soon?"

"Right now. I'm sorry." Kakashi kissed his hair.

"Don't be sorry, there's no reason for that. We're both shinobi." Iruka sighed. "Please come back safe."

"I promise that I will do my best to come back to you."

"I promise I'll be here waiting for you", Iruka answered and looked up, a small, warm smile on his lips. "Now kiss me goodbye and leave before I change my mind and lock you up in my bedroom."

"I will use that excuse the next time I'm late for something." Kakashi grinned and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Wait for me."

"I will." Iruka nuzzled his nose one last time.

-----

"Hey, boss."

"Pakkun." Kakashi sat up in his sleeping bag. "How is Iruka?"

"He's alright. Your 'Eternal Rival' is watching over him." Pakkun rolled his eyes, indicating clearly what he thought about green, youthful Jounin.

"Did he-"

"Yes, he sends a message for you." The pug rolled his eyes again. "He says, I quote, 'Tell Kakashi to come back to me soon.' Puppy eyes. 'And that I miss him.' Wide eyes and waving hands. 'Or no, don't tell him that I miss him, he would only worry.' Frown. 'Tell him… tell him I'm fine and can't wait to have him back.' Smile, then pout. 'And that I will kill Gai-sensei if he says that I'm 'his Eternal Rival's most important mission to accomplish in the Springtime of his Youth' one more time.' More pouting."

Kakashi laughed softly. "My poor Iruka."

"Yes, indeed." Pakkun shook his head. "So, what do you want me to tell 'your poor Iruka'?"

"Oh, there's no need for that. I'll be with him the day after tomorrow anyway, probably around morning." Kakashi grinned. He'd successfully completed his mission in record time since he'd been very motivated to do so. And now he would take another well-earned nap and then hurry back into Iruka's apartment and arms.

"But sure you'll want to tell him that."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kakashi shook his head. "It's possible that I'll get delayed and then he would only worry. I will better surprise him."

"Oh. But then you certainly want to send him your… I don't know, some sappy declarations or something?"

"I'm never sappy", Kakashi declared. "And I don't know why that's any of your concern and-" He broke off and looked at the pug suspiciously. "You know, you seem awfully anxious to get back to Iruka…"

"Me?" Pakkun looked at him, eyes big and innocent. "You're imagining things, boss."

"Spill", Kakashi ordered.

"Really, boss, there's nothing t-"

"_Spill._"

"Self-made hamburgers for dinner", Pakkun confessed.

"Greedy little-"

"And Iruka-sensei asked if I wanted to stay the night. He said he feels lonely without you." Pakkun flinched. "And then he said that I shall not tell you that he does."

"Oh", Kakashi breathed. "Iruka feels lonely without me?"

"Yes, boss."

Kakashi mentally calculated the distance from his position to Iruka's apartment. "Go back to him and keep him company", he ordered then while he started to pack his things. "I should be there somewhere around tomorrow afternoon and evening, but don't tell Iruka in case I don't make it till then."

-----

"Back. Mission accomplished. Report tomorrow. Going to see Iruka", Kakashi said hastily the moment he entered the office, already turning around again to jump back out of the window.

"Better don't be late, brat!", he heard Tsunade shout after him.

-----

"Yo, Gai", Kakashi greeted while he hastily yanked off his stiff vest. "Thanks for taking care of Iruka for me. Bye, Gai."

"My Eternal Rival! I-"

"Bye, Gai." Kakashi shoved him out of the door rather roughly, then slammed it shut. "Bye, Pakkun."

"Sure, boss." The pug snorted and left in a cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi!", Iruka scolded. "That's- Gah!"

"Missed you", the Jounin whispered and tightened the embrace even more until he heard him gasp for breath. "Missed you, Iruka."

"Mi… missed you, too", the Chuunin gasped.

"Mmmh..." Kakashi let go a little to nuzzle his face into Iruka's neck. "Mmmmmh..." Perfect, so perfect. He'd missed this so much.

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered softly. "Welcome back. I'm happy that you're with me again." He tilted his head to kiss the Copy-nin's temple, then gently pulled down his mask.

"Me too." Kakashi embraced him tighter and happily invited the Chuunin's tongue inside his mouth, then purred into the kiss when hands gripped his hair.

"You purr", Iruka laughed. "Hatake Kakashi, famous Copy-nin, purrs."

"So what? I bet you purr, too." Mmmh… Iruka purring…

"Never!"

"Is that so?" Kakashi grinned. "I bet I can make you purr." He walked forward slowly until the Chuunin's back hit the wall of the living room, then leaned his head forward to nuzzle his throat.

"Mmmh…", Iruka sighed. "That's nice… but it won't make me purr…"

"We'll see." Kakashi nuzzled his neck, then his ear and afterwards chewed on the lobe. This brought to him more sighs and a little gasp, but no purr. Damn.

"Do that again", Iruka whispered breathlessly and lifted one of his legs to stroke it up and down over the Jounin's.

"Only if you purr." Kakashi nipped at the ear one last time before he moved his mouth to lick the shell slowly, deliberately. But this was not good enough. He had to get Iruka into a better position to find a way to make him purr.

"Mmh… Whoa!", Iruka gasped when Kakashi first gripped his buttocks, then lifted him up. The Chuunin wrapped his legs around his waist and laughed softly while he was carried towards the bedroom.

"There's nothing to laugh about", Kakashi told him while he carefully laid him onto the bed. "I've not given up yet." A rather small part of his mind was trying to tell him that this probably was Not A Good Idea, but he did his best to ignore it. He wouldn't do anything… drastic, he was just making up for the time he had been away on that mission.

"I'm not going to purr", Iruka declared, grinning.

"We'll see." Kakashi lay down on him and buried his face on the side of the Chuunin's neck, nuzzling, nipping and kissing the tender skin there while his hands slowly massaged Iruka's strong chest through his shirt. He'd missed this so much, to hold Iruka close, to touch him, to smell him, to taste him.

Iruka gasped and moaned softly, and even gave a little whimper at a slightly more forceful nip on his throat. Kakashi could feel shivers run through the body beneath his own, and then the Chuunin wrapped his arms around him and gently lifted his head by his hair to kiss him deeply, closing his eyes while Kakashi did the same.

"Kakashi…", Iruka sighed, his breath caressing the Jounin's lips and face and making him open his uncovered eye. "Please… make love to me."

Kakashi froze completely.

"Kakashi?" Iruka opened his eyes. "Kakashi?"

He couldn't do that. He wasn't allowed to do that. Kakashi looked at Iruka's face, flushed and oh-so-perfect, and swallowed hard. He couldn't do that.

"Kakashi." Iruka lifted his hands and placed them on the Jounin's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Wrong? Wrong?! Everything, everything was wrong, because he wanted to make love to Iruka so very, very much, but that would be wrong. But he still wanted it, wanted to make Iruka his.

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered softly and stroked over his face soothingly, tracing the edge of his headband still hiding his left eye. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I… I can't", Kakashi choked out and desperately embraced the Chuunin to clutch him against his body while he hid his face in his neck. "I can't make love to you."

"But why n-"

"I can't risk to hurt you, Iruka. I can't risk to take advantage of you again. I can't be sure that what I do is right, but still I can't stop it, and I keep doing things that I know are wrong, but I can't help it. I can't… I… I…" Kakashi felt that he was breaking down there and then, the fear and insecurity and tension of the last weeks together with the slight fatigue from the mission finally becoming overwhelming.

"I want it", he whispered, "I want it so much. But I can't, Iruka, I can't, I'm not allowed to. I can't be sure that you want it, that you don't only think you want it because you feel that I want it, that I need it. I need you, so much, so very much. I need you looking at me like you do and talking to me like you do and caring about me like you do, and I need to feel this, all of this, but I can't be sure that you want it, too, and that… and that…" He gasped for a strangled breath.

"I need you, Iruka. I need you and I want you and I can't stand the thought that I might hurt you and that I might make you sad and that you might leave me because of that. I want you and I want you to want me back and I want… I… I want you and… I only want you, only-" He broke off and once again felt his whole body freeze.

No. No, please. He hadn't wanted to do that, to say that. And he didn't want to see those eyes, those wonderful eyes empty. He didn't want to see Iruka empty and-

"But I want it, Kakashi. I want you, only you."

Kakashi's eyes opened wide.

"I've already wanted you before the jutsu affected me. And now I want you even more, and I need you, too, and-"

"Say it again", Kakashi whispered.

"I need you, Kakashi", Iruka whispered back.

"Say… say the word again. Please." He didn't move, not a single muscle, his body so tense that it hurt all over.

"I-" A soft gasp, then silence.

"Please say it", Kakashi pleaded desperately, afraid to look up.

"I… I want you, Kakashi." Iruka voice was soft, disbelieving, hopeful, hesitating, unsure.

"Again."

"I want you." A soft, relieved laugh. "I want you, Kakashi."

Kakashi gasped softly, a painful, trembling sound. But it didn't matter, he didn't care about the pain, he hardly felt it.

"I want you to stay with me, Kakashi", Iruka told him softly. "Just as you've promised. I want you to be with me and stay with me and never leave me. You promised. And I want that."

"I want that, too." Kakashi lifted his head up and looked at him, feeling his heart pound in his chest from happiness and relief and gratefulness and joy mingling with each other and making his head spin. He lowered his head slowly until he could kiss Iruka softly, sweetly.

"Do you feel different?", he asked when they parted again.

"Happier, much better." Iruka smiled up at him. "But because of you, not because the jutsu vanished. I don't know when that happened." He frowned softly. "Could even have been days ago, Gai-sensei didn't try the word on me to find out."

"Doesn't matter", Kakashi whispered. "You want me, that's all that matters."

"I've wanted you the whole time." Iruka tenderly stroked over his cheek. "Why did you think I wouldn't?"

"I… I thought that maybe the jutsu made you feel my desire for you to want me and then made you act accordingly", Kakashi confessed. "I was so afraid to do anything that could hurt you later because you hadn't really wanted it. I was afraid you could hate me."

"Is that why you so often stopped it when we were about to come close?", Iruka asked softly.

"Yes", Kakashi whispered. "I was afraid to take advantage of you, but sometimes… sometimes I couldn't resist. Please don't be angry."

"Kakashi… Why should I be angry?"

"I… Because I in a way thought that you weren't able to decide freely what you wanted to do. I did what everybody else did, what you hated."

"How could I be angry?" Iruka kissed him tenderly. "You are a good man, Hatake Kakashi. You always think of me first, and that…" He swallowed hard and his eyes started to shine wetly. "Nobody's ever done something like this for me."

"How… how good for me", Kakashi told him, trying to make him laugh a little and afraid that he would start to cry, too, if Iruka did. "This way, I didn't have to make anybody disappear to take you from them."

"I won't let anybody take me from you." Iruka smiled. "And you from me neither."

"Mmmh… I feel safe now." Kakashi grinned.

"Me too." Iruka's smile softened. "I feel so safe when you're with me." He gently pulled the Jounin's head down and kissed him slowly. Without loosening his left hand's grip in the silver hair, Iruka moved his right down Kakashi's back and tugged at his shirt until the Copy-nin reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled off the cloth, along with his mask and hitai-ate. And then he let Iruka's shirt follow, just to be even.

"Mmmmh… I like how your skin feels on mine", Iruka sighed while he traced the faint scars on his pale chest. "I can't wait to feel it on my whole body."

"Whatever you want." Kakashi grinned before he quickly opened his pants, then moved his hands to get rid of the Chuunin's while he tugged his own down with his toes.

"Is that one of the stunts you have to be able to pull when you want to become Jounin?", Iruka laughed and lifted his body up so Kakashi could pull down his boxers and throw them… somewhere. Anywhere. Not that he cared.

"It's handy." Kakashi grinned while he got rid of his own boxers, then sat up next to Iruka and just looked at him. He'd already seen most of him when the Chuunin had come from the shower or while they'd been intimate on the couch, but this was something completely different. Now he could see all of Iruka, gloriously naked, and it was so, so much better.

"I want to count all your scars one day", the Chuunin whispered, tracing one on his collarbone. "And then I will kiss every one of them."

"Why not start today?", Kakashi suggested.

"I have other plans already." Iruka flashed him a lustful smirk, then pushed him backwards until the Jounin lay sprawled on the bed. He climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and Kakashi shuddered when he felt his warm weight on his already sensitive groin.

"Perfect…", he moaned and placed his hands on the Chuunin's hips, then groaned when Iruka trailed soft, teasing fingertips over his heated skin.

"You'll feel so good…", Iruka breathed huskily, his gaze locked with the Copy-nin's. "So good _inside me…_"

Kakashi felt his body shudder violently and himself harden immediately while his hands tightened their grip on Iruka's hips. God, the thought alone… And he knew it would be impossibly good with Iruka, like nothing he'd ever experienced before, because he'd never felt so close, never cared so much before.

"I'll feel you inside me tonight", Iruka whispered while he took one of the Jounin's hands from his hip and placed it around himself, letting Kakashi feel him harden more and more. "I've wanted that for so long already, Kakashi. Even more than being inside you. But we'll do that soon, too."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if the tremors running through him came from anticipation or nervousness at Iruka's last words. But then Iruka leaned down to kiss him, to claim and possess his lips forcefully, and he found that he would do anything Iruka wanted and that he also knew that everything Iruka wanted to do would be good, so very good.

"I want to have you in me tonight", Iruka panted against his lips. "And I want to sleep in your arms tonight and wake up beside you tomorrow. I want that, Kakashi. I _want_ that." He kissed him once more, gentler and slower this time.

"Yes", Kakashi panted and quickly moved his hands to hold his head and lips in place. He wanted to hold Iruka in his arms that night and wake up beside him in the morning. And he wanted to do that every day from now on.

"I'm so happy that you'll be yourself tomorrow", he murmured softly, arousal pushed aside for the moment by a much more tender feeling. "That the jutsu won't affect you anymore." And the next day, Iruka would be like this, completely fine and himself, and the day after that, too, and the days after that.

"I'll be myself and wanting you still, don't worry", Iruka whispered, then smirked. "And now shut up unless you decide to moan my name." He started to lick and nip his way down Kakashi's body. "I'll accept whimpering and shouting, too."

Kakashi closed his eyes and more than happily obeyed the Chuunin's demand while he felt Iruka move over his chest and then stomach. God, it felt so good to know that Iruka wanted him, that he was alright again. And Iruka would still want him the next day, and then do this again because he wanted it. And Kakashi could be sure about that, completely sure, completely… sure…

"What if the jutsu's not gone but only weakened enough for you to resist the word?", he wondered out loud and immediately wished he hadn't.

"What?", Iruka asked, looking up at him from right above the Jounin's groin with an disbelieving look on his face.

"What if it comes back during the night?" Kakashi took a deep breath. "What if you're affected again tomorrow?" Or even right at this moment?

"You're kidding, right?", Iruka asked.

"I… I…" Kakashi looked at him. What if the jutsu was still there? What if it would come back in the morning, strengthened? But if that really was the case, Iruka was stronger than it. Iruka was fine now, and he wanted him.

"I will not let you go now", Iruka declared.

But could he be sure? Could he be sure that Iruka was completely able to decide without Kakashi's desires having any influence on him? Could he be completely, _completely_ sure? Could he be sure enough to take the risk of hurting him?

Kakashi sighed. The answer was easy, painfully easy.

"You're thinking again, aren't you?", Iruka growled. "I already told you that you're thinking too much."

"Iruka, I…" Kakashi looked at him. He didn't want to say this, he really didn't. "We can't." He couldn't risk it.

"We can", the Chuunin growled back. "And we will."

"I can't." Not if he couldn't be completely sure.

"You can't?" Iruka wrapped his hand around him, making him gasp. "I don't think so."

"Iruka, I- Iruka!" Kakashi arched his back when suddenly tight, wet heat surrounded him.

Iruka squeezed him with one of his hands and used the other to tickle his left upper thigh, then lifted his head slowly until Kakashi could feel the cold air on his wet skin. But what made him gasp even more was the lustful, promising, almost devilish smirk on Iruka's lips.

"I." Iruka licked him once again. "Want." He started to crawl up his body. "You." He licked over the Jounin's lips. "Inside me. Now." He lowered his hips and rubbed them against the Copy-nin's.

"Irukaaa…", Kakashi groaned. He wanted… so very much… but he couldn't… he shouldn't…

"I have condoms and massage oil in the bathroom", Iruka coaxed. "All I need now is your… consent." Another smirk. "Give me what I want."

"Iruka, I… I can't… be sure… not completely…", Kakashi panted breathlessly. "I want you, but I can't be sure." He closed his eyes, afraid that he had hurt Iruka. But he couldn't give in to his desires now, he couldn't risk to hurt Iruka even more.

For a long, too long moment all he could hear were his and Iruka's breathings and the frantic, anxious pounding of his heart.

"Damn, you idiot", he heard Iruka growl then. "You make me feel as if I'm raping you." Then the Chuunin lay down on his chest. "I'm not happy now."

"Sorry", Kakashi whispered hoarsely and embraced him, impossibly relieved.

"I'm very much not happy now." Iruka bit him sharply. "In fact, I'm very unhappy now. And I will only be happy again if you make it good again."

"Sorry", Kakashi whispered and turned them around until he lay half on him. "I'll make it good." He knew he wouldn't be able to stop now, knew that he had to pleasure Iruka, not only to make it good but also because he felt the overwhelming need to see him while the Chuunin found his release. He would have to force his conscience to take that.

"You'll better do that." Iruka pouted and glared up at him. "I'm no happy Chuunin if I don't get what I want."

"I'm sorry, Iruka." Kakashi kissed him softly to stop him from pouting.

"Why do you have to be so damn careful with me?", Iruka murmured. "Why do you have to be so damn considerate? Why do you have to make me feel so damn good with that?"

"I can't risk to hurt you", Kakashi told him softly. "Even if it means to make you angry."

"I'm not angry." Iruka sighed. "How could I? When you're so good to me?" He sighed again. "It makes me feel… precious."

"You are precious to me", Kakashi whispered and tenderly traced his eyebrows, cheekbones, nose and finally lips with one fingertip. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent moan when Iruka opened his mouth and took his finger in, licking it and sucking on it gently.

"Right now", he whispered and released the moist but very happy finger, "I would prefer to be moaning." He arched a challenging eyebrow, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. "And precious."

"You'll get whatever you want from me", Kakashi gave back breathlessly. He let his right hand stroke over the Chuunin's cheek and neck, then chest, stomach and hip until he reached his groin. Starting to stroke him, he leaned his head forward and captured Iruka's lips in a slow, deep kiss, trying to show him how grateful he was that he was understood.

"I'll have you… tomorrow", Iruka panted. "The moment you're… comp- mmh… completely sure that- ha… that I'm fine…" He placed his left hand on the back of the Jounin's neck and held him in place to kiss him again.

"Whatever you want", Kakashi whispered back. "When I'm completely sure, you can have from me whatever you want."

"I'll rememmmh… remember that", Iruka told him. "Whatever… I want…" He moved his right hand downwards to the Jounin's groin.

"No", Kakashi murmured. "Just let me make you feel good." He tightened his hold around him, earning himself a low, breathy moan, then tried to remember and imitate what Iruka had done with him the last time. He moved his hand, watching Iruka gasp and his eyes widen, then the Chuunin made some absolutely _delicious_ noises, only to be described as something between shout and whimper, and Kakashi decided that whatever it would take, he would hear them again and again.

"Ka… ka-ah! K'shiii…", Iruka half panted and half whimpered while he tightened his hand's hold in the Jounin's hair and pulled him closer for a deep, hard kiss. "Don' you… d-dare to ssstop…"

No, Kakashi knew that he would never stop this, not for anybody or anything. He longed to see Iruka get lost in pleasure, longed to see his eyes get hazy from bliss and his body boneless from sated exhaustion. It was the best state Iruka could be in.

Kakashi continued pleasure his Chuunin while he lowered his head as much as he could to kiss and nip Iruka's neck and his left collarbone. On a particularly good spot right between collarbone and throat, he started to suck, gently first, then more forcefully. He wanted to mark Iruka as his, no matter how ridiculous that might be. He wanted to see something of himself on the Chuunin, wanted to know that there was something labelling him as his, his, _his_, for nobody else to touch in any way.

"Yesss…", he heard Iruka hiss. "M-mark… me…"

His body trembling at hearing these words, Kakashi sucked harder until he was sure that there would be a glorious love bite visible, then hurried to get his lips onto Iruka's again. He could feel the Chuunin's breath come in short, panting gasps and felt anticipation building in him to see Iruka find his release.

"Let go", he coaxed. "Iruka, let go. Let me see." And then he squeezed and felt the Chuunin shudder violently.

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, then shouted Kakashi's name while his hand tightened a little painfully in the Jounin's hair. His whole body shivered, his muscles flexed and his skin erupted in goose bumps while Kakashi saw the Chuunin's chakra ripple furiously. Then he suddenly went limp and boneless with a long, low sigh which held the Copy-nin's name.

Kakashi watched him, just watched him while he slowly caught his breath again, let go of the Jounin's hair and finally opened his eyes. And yes, that was it, that was the look he always wanted to see, the look that not only showed tenderness and trust and care but also this certain sort of oblivious, sated bliss that indicated that for Iruka, there was only Kakashi at the moment and nobody and nothing else.

"Kakashi…", Iruka whispered softly, making the Jounin shiver, then slowly pulled his head closer and kissed him lazily.

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered back and wrapped his arms around him to press him against his body.

"You haven't come yet", Iruka murmured. "I thought you would also take care of yourself."

"Don't worry", Kakashi told him. "I can now." How could he have even thought of himself while the Chuunin had been making those noises and looking like he had?

"Let me…" Iruka moved to crawl downwards.

"No." The Jounin gently stopped him. "I… not today." Not before he couldn't be completely sure.

"Hm." Iruka frowned a little before he kissed him again, then smirked at him, a little exhausted maybe but still devilish. His eyes locked with the Copy-nin's, he took his right hand in his, lifted it to his mouth and slowly started to lick the index finger.

"Oh… Oh my…" Kakashi couldn't breathe for a moment, then just knew that he had to die or at least lose consciousness right there and then when Iruka took his finger in his mouth all the way, swirling his tongue around it.

"Now show me", he whispered and released the finger. "Show me, Kakashi."

"Sh-show you?", the Jounin panted. "What?"

Iruka just smirked again, then slowly moved his hand holding Kakashi's down until it reached his aching groin. "Show me", he demanded again. "I want to see you."

"Irukaaa…", Kakashi breathed in a trembling voice but felt his hand wrap around himself and start to move nonetheless. He could see Iruka watch him with hungry eyes, his lips slightly parted. When the Chuunin slipped his tongue out to lick over them, Kakashi moaned softly, desperately.

"Do you know how delicious you look right now?", Iruka whispered. "Touching yourself and moaning and panting and… god, Kakashi, I want to take you in my mouth now."

"P-please", Kakashi panted and tilted his head to kiss him. "Please, Iruka…" He needed to taste him, needed to feel Iruka's tongue on his. He wanted to pull him close to do that, but he needed his left hand to stabilise his shaking body and couldn't move his right hand, not with Iruka looking at him like that.

"But I can't do that now", Iruka continued. "I want to look at your face when you come and I can't do that when I have you in my mouth." He leaned his head forward until there was barely any space between his lips and Kakashi's. "But I'll do it tomorrow, Kakashi. Tomorrow I'll do with you whatever I want. You promised."

"Y-yes", Kakashi forced out. "What… whatever… y-you… want…" So close, Iruka's lips were so close, and he couldn't reach them, couldn't stop his body from shaking uncontrollably to get closer to them. "P-please…", he begged.

"Yes, Kakashi", Iruka whispered soothingly and then finally leaned forward and kissed him, slipped his tongue between the Jounin's unresisting lips and let him taste his addictive, unique flavour, and Kakashi felt his body tremble even more, his arousal increase and himself throb more insistently.

"I'll feel you inside me tomorrow", Iruka whispered against his lips, then bit the lower gently. "And it will be so good, Kakashi. I'll make you feel so good, I'll make you scream my name when you come inside me, and I'll scream yours. And then I'll have you take me again. I want you to take me until I'm not able to walk anymore, Kakashi. I want to feel that I'm yours, that you made me yours. Will you do that?"

"Yes!", Kakashi moaned. "I'll make you… mine…" He kissed Iruka again, hard, deep and desperate, so desperate for release now from this sweet, delicious torture.

And then, without breaking the kiss, Iruka suddenly moved his hand and there was a sudden, soft touch on his heated skin and it was enough to send Kakashi into a shuddering, trembling, absolutely mind-blowing orgasm. He yelled out Iruka's name but couldn't hear it because Iruka was still kissing him, felt his hand tighten painfully but still perfectly around him and then everything became black for a moment before he found himself lying on his back, still panting harshly.

"I didn't really expect you to black out", he heard Iruka chuckle beside him.

"Hm." Kakashi wasn't sure but thought that he probably should be embarrassed. But then he decided that he was too sated and dizzy to care. Mustering up all his remaining strength, he turned his head to look at Iruka.

"You know, I just decided something", the Chuunin announced, smirking. "If you tend to black out, I think I'll just ride y-"

"Don't", Kakashi pleaded weakly. "I might die if you say that."

"I will just _ride_ you tomorrow", Iruka told him slowly, grinning.

After some moments of mental pictures, Kakashi blinked out of his frozen stupor. "You're such a meany."

Iruka laughed. And then he took a deep breath and laughed more. And then he leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

"Tomorrow", the Jounin panted after they broke the kiss. "Promise me that you'll be like this tomorrow. Yourself."

"I've always been myself, the whole time." Iruka smiled at him gently. "I only somehow couldn't really make clear to you what I wanted and that I really wanted it. But now that I can do that again and can tell you, I won't let anybody take that from me ever again."

"I won't let that happen", Kakashi promised and stroked over his cheek tenderly, then traced the outlines of the love bite he'd made earlier with his fingertip. "You're mine now."

"I am." Iruka kissed him softly. "And I wouldn't want it any other way." He trailed one of his fingers over the Jounin's chest until he reached the stains of their lovemaking there. "We have to wash that off. It will be itchy soon." And with that, he got up from the bed and disappeared in the bathroom.

Kakashi sighed contently and closed his eyes. Perfect. Everything was perfect now. And he wanted to believe that everything would be perfect the next day, too. He was tired of always fearing the worst and blaming himself for doing something he hadn't been able to stop. He wanted to believe that Iruka would be alright the next day. He had to believe it.

He didn't open his eyes when he felt Iruka come back and a warm, wet cloth on his chest, stomach and groin, not even when the Chuunin called him a 'lazy, blacking-out Jounin' and poked him in his side playfully. He knew that he had to be quiet and seem harmless to catch his prey.

So, when Iruka came back, probably from getting rid of the washcloth, and sat down on the bed, Kakashi pounced. He grabbed the yelping Chuunin around the waist and dragged him to his chest, then held the by now laughing Chuunin there while he one-handedly dragged the sheets over them. When he deemed Iruka wrapped up enough not to get cold, he lay down half on him, threw one of his legs over his and his arm around his waist, determined not to let him go anywhere, came whatever might. And the next day, Iruka wouldn't want to go anywhere but would want to stay with him.

"Comfortable?", Iruka chuckled.

"Very."

"You're rather heavy."

"I'm not moving", Kakashi declared and closed his eyes. There. He was asleep now. The next day could come, and then Iruka would be all fine and himself and know what he wanted and want him.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?"

"You never made me purr", Iruka told him smugly.

"Damn." But the next day, yes, the next day he would do that. And Iruka would want him to. And tell him that he wanted it. And the jutsu would be vanished completely, and he would be completely sure. And he would know that it had been vanished that day already, that he hadn't done anything Iruka hadn't really wanted.

----- ----- -----

The next morning, Kakashi found himself sitting in his kitchen while he sipped his already cold coffee and stared out of the window without seeing anything… anxiously waiting for Iruka to wake up. If only the Chuunin still felt the way he had seemed to the last night. If only Kakashi hadn't made the biggest failure of his life by giving in to his desire and hurting Iruka with it. If only-

A yawn. "Good morning."

Kakashi felt the mug slip from his hands when he jumped up in surprise and whirled around to look at Iruka. He heard the ceramic fall to the floor and shatter, but seeing the other – eyes still hazy and sleepy, hair tousled and the only clothes on his frame a pair of low-slung boxers – made the Jounin instantly forget everything else but the Chuunin in front of him.

"Kakashi!", he heard Iruka exclaim and saw his eyes open wide. "Your feet!"

"Hm?", Kakashi murmured.

"You'll burn yourself!" Hastily, Iruka took a step forward and pushed the Copy-nin backwards, away from the spilled coffee, then frowned. "Hu? It's cold? How long have you been here?"

"Hm?", Kakashi repeated, distracted by the sensation of Iruka's warm hands on his naked chest.

"Kakashi?" The Chuunin eyed him worriedly. "Is everything alright?" He lifted his left hand and touched the other's forehead. "Don't you feel good?"

"I… I feel good…", Kakashi murmured and closed his eyes at the touch. If only…

"You don't look like it." The warm hand moved lower and stroked over his cheek tenderly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong", the Jounin whispered, wishing desperately that it was the truth. "How do you feel?"

"Me? Fine, why do you ask?"

"What do you want for breakfast, lunch and dinner?", Kakashi asked without opening his eye, hoping and praying. Oh all merciful heavens, if only…

"For breakfast, lunch and dinner? Why do you ask now what I w-" He heard the Chuunin gasp, then silence followed.

"Iruka?", Kakashi asked softly and opened his eye, painfully afraid that he would meet empty brown ones.

His eyes widened and his heart skipped several beats when instead he looked into lively, playful, sparkling eyes and a beautiful smile.

"You're a good man, Hatake Kakashi", Iruka told him, smiling. "And if I may choose, I want – I _want_, do you hear me? I want a kiss. Right now."

"Oh, thank you", Kakashi gasped in utter relief, then leaned forward and embraced the Chuunin until he could bury his face in Iruka's soft hair. He felt his heart race in relief and joy and gratitude and excitement and so many feelings at once that it almost made him dizzy.

"I don't want you to thank me", he heard the Chuunin laugh softly while he hugged him back. "I want- no, I _demand_ a kiss, Kakashi."

"Yes", the Copy-nin breathed, leaned his head back and obeyed. He brushed his lips over his lover's softly at first, then pressed more when Iruka growled impatiently and finally parted his lips for the Chuunin's tongue.

"Mmmmh…", Iruka whispered into his mouth after they reluctantly parted for air. "More, Kakashi…" He stepped even closer until he was flush against the Jounin's chest and slowly moved his groin against his front. "More… you promised…"

"Iruka…", Kakashi moaned and claimed his mouth in a deep kiss before he pushed the Chuunin backwards until his back connected with the wall of the living room. Without letting go of his lover's deliciously addictive lips, he let his hands roam over the muscular chest before him, eliciting little arousing gasps.

"Kakashi", Iruka panted. "I want you…" He continued his hips' movements and trailed his hands over the Copy-nin's back, his fingernails scratching slightly.

"First…", Kakashi panted, "first… Tsuna… de… already late…" He could hardly restrain himself from complying to his lover's wish; just the thought of taking the Chuunin, making him moan and writhe and scream his name, his and only his, just like Iruka had promised the night before, was almost too much for the remains of his self-control. But he had to be completely, completely, _completely_ sure.

"Don't wanna…", the Chuunin whined and pouted. "Want you… now…" He lowered one of his hands and trailed it to the Copy-nin's chest, then lower until he reached his groin. "Give me what I want", he whispered and started to stroke him through the cloth of the boxers.

"N-no", the Jounin forced out between gasps while he steadied himself on the wall with both hands. "F-first Ts- Aah!"

"Give me what I want", Iruka repeated and smirked. "I wonder what I could do to convince you…" Without breaking eye-contact, he slowly got to his knees, then tugged down the Jounin's boxers before-

"Oh god, Iruka!", Kakashi moaned hoarsely and closed his eyes when he felt the hot wetness engulf him. He couldn't help but thrust a little at the pleasure his Chuunin was providing. "Iru… Iruk- Ah!"

Iruka hummed softly, making the Copy-nin throw his head back and groan deep in his chest. Then Kakashi heard himself whimper and gasp, then beg and shout and felt his hand find its way into Iruka's hair. This was heavenly sweet torture, this was paradise and hell at once, and he never wanted this to end and still wanted so badly to feel the ecstasy Iruka was promising, wanted-

"You disgusting bastard! I trusted you!"

Kakashi jumped in shock at the booming voice and heard Iruka gasp beneath him and felt him let go. Before the Jounin could so much as turn around to the intruder, an inhumanly strong hand had already gripped his neck and he was yanked back from his lover brutally before a fist connected with his jaw and the force of the hit sent him flying through the room until he crashed with his head against the opposite wall.

"How can you dare, you bastard?!", were the last words he heard before he passed out.

-----

Oh god, his head hurt… Kakashi groaned right after he felt himself regain consciousness. Holy hell, why did his head hurt like he'd had a whole bar worth of sake or overused his Sharingan eye worse than ever or-

"Kakashi?", a soft voice whispered. "Is it very bad? Do you want me to give you something against the pain?"

"Iruka?", Kakashi croaked, then flinched when his own voice resounded painfully in his throbbing head.

"I'm here." The Jounin felt a warm hand take his, the contact somehow managing to ease his pain. "Don't move too much. Your skull is fractured and even with Tsunade-sama's help it will need at least some days to heal."

"What happened?", Kakashi whispered and tried to open his uncovered eye. At the third attempt, he finally succeeded and caught sight of his lover and a white room. Urgh… he hated hospitals… but at least Iruka was with him.

"Tsunade-sama knocked you out. She wanted your report and when we didn't show up for my check-up, she came to the apartment to check on us. She broke the door and came in when she heard… shouts from inside", the Chuunin told him softly, blushing, and moved his free hand to stroke over the Copy-nin's hair. "She saw us and because she didn't know that I was fine again already, she thought you were raping me and taking advantage of me."

"I would never… do that, Iruka…", Kakashi whispered.

"I know." He saw Iruka smile warmly. "And I explained everything to her. She's still angry that we didn't report immediately this morning and wants to talk to you about that, but she is also very sorry, Kakashi."

"She better is…" Kakashi closed his eye again. He wasn't really sure whether he should be angry at the Hokage for assuming that he would ever take advantage of Iruka like that or be glad that she cared so much about the Chuunin that she even went to beating up an elite Jounin to protect him.

"And I'm sorry, too, Kakashi", the Chuunin told him. "If I hadn't insisted on… on staying instead of going to her for my check-up, nothing would have happened to you."

"It's fine…" Kakashi grinned despite the pain that caused in his head. "'s not that I… refused much…"

"True", he heard Iruka laugh softly. "But I'll still make it up to you." A soft kiss was placed on the Jounin's masked lips. "I will pamper you and get you extra blankets and hot-water bottles and make tea and chicken soup for you. I will even read your dirty book to you if you want that. And when you're well again, I will do anything you want, anything."

"Don't have to…", the Copy-nin whispered.

"I know, stupid." Another kiss. "I won't do it because I feel that I have to. I will do anything you want because it's what I want to do. All those weeks, you've done everything just for me, made sure that I was safe and never thought of yourself. I want to give some of that back to you, Kakashi, not because I feel that I have to but because I want do it for you."

"Want that…", Kakashi murmured while he felt himself start to drift back to sleep.

A gentle hand combed through his hair and then Iruka carefully pulled down his mask and kissed him tenderly. Kakashi smiled. He had a cracked head, a monstrous headache and would be getting a scolding from the Hokage – who'd seen him happily getting his little Copy-nin spoiled by another man and was the head of the village's gossiping community, by the way – quite soon, he summed up while he decided to use his last conscious moments to make plans on what to do with the 'anything' Iruka had promised.

His life never went smooth. But he wouldn't want it any other way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**** 2:**

Lucky poor Kakashi, isn't he?

This chapter's been hard to write, not only because I have incredibly much to do at the moment, but also because I at first planned to let them have 'real' sex. But I was never happy with that since I had the impression that it would have been too smooth for Iruka saying, 'Hey, I'm fine again now, so take me. I want it', and Kakashi just jumping the opportunity. (Or the Chuunin, rather.) It wouldn't have fit with him being so very careful and doubting all the time. Therefore his kind of sex (because I think it still counts as sex what they did).

(Oh, and I really enjoyed making Iruka take the lead and being pushy. It's fun.)

Anyway, thank you all very much for your support and comments. It especially made me happy to hear that you thought the same about the doujinshi that inspired me to write this.

**Nayru**


End file.
